


Intimate Contact

by Starscream196



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beacon Academy, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Missionary Position, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Passion, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream196/pseuds/Starscream196
Summary: A loosely connected plotline where RWBY characters find themselves having some ' heated extracurricular' smut filled activities.This story is primarily smut based with a small focus on narrative. As such, do expect there to be some build up within every chapter. However, every chapter is designed to be short, sweet, and to the point. But the payoff will always be worth it. As for the settings, the timeline is situated in an AU of pre-volume two. Future progression may see further adjustments.I take recommendations into consideration, pairings more so than scenarios as I prefer to work with my tastes/kinks.





	1. Educational Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Jaune x Ruby

With the Vytal festival coming in just short of a couple weeks, all of Beacon was hard at work preparing for the masses to come and enjoy the festivities. However, this also meant that severe amounts of assignments, case work, and Grimm hunts were all to be expected for students to complete. Lest they be barred from participating in many of the events that would take place. To one such as Ruby Rose, being unable to even step foot in the combat arena would break her heart worse than anything else combined.

  
A red headed huntress walked down the many halls of the dormitories; mind lost in thought as she traveled. Ruby did not hold many assignments of her own to complete, she had managed to finish up what she could and get it submitted. Was it well done work? Oh, far from it. She knew that very well, but no staff ever said it had to be good grades. All she cared for was to be able to hang out with her friends and have as much fun as possible. However, one last thing was preventing her from achieving her goal. A group project, more importantly, one she had to do with Weiss.

  
The young huntress loved working with her self-proclaimed best friend, yet there were many times where it was too difficult to work with her. Most of the time, any work ended up with Weiss calling her a dolt. At least she spared her from calling her something far worse.

  
Eventually, Ruby turned the corner and could see her room in sight. “Oh, sweet bed, here I come.” She thought to herself, a wide smile appearing on her face as she picked up her pace. Soon, Jaune emerged from the room across from her and the two smacked right into each other. Jaune stumbled backwards onto her rear while Ruby somehow did not receive any recoil. She stood in place as she didn’t realize she was moving that fast. Her mind went elsewhere, and it did not take long before she was laughing.

  
Jaune rubbed his rear as he looked up to see what behemoth had knocked him down. To his surprise, and relief, it was Ruby. Although, it appeared she was losing herself in the hilarity of it all. Jaune sighed but managed to let out a chuckle in the end. “I’ve had worse encounters.” Jaune mumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

  
“I’m so sorry, Jaune.” Ruby finally said after calming down.

  
“Hey, I’m just glad it was you and not Cardin.”

  
“Oh? Is he still bullying you?” Ruby asked, tilting her head.

  
“What? N-No, where did you hear that?” Jaune nervously laughed, “Pfft, Cardin is no match for…. Okay, yeah… well, no. Not anymore.”

  
Ruby raised a brow; this boy was more confusing than most. “Well, what’s up?”

  
“Oh, right… I need help with an assignment. Pyrrha is out doing some modeling stuff and I can’t find Ren and Nora. I was hoping to find someone across the hall to help me.” Jaune pleaded.

  
Ruby smiled confidently, “Well don’t worry! Ruby is on the case!”

  
“Are you sure? You look tired.”

 

“Nah, what are friends for? Just let me check in and see what’s going on in my room. Meet you back in yours in a bit, okay?”

  
Jaune nodded and with that, the two parted ways for the time being. Ruby slipped into her room to find it mostly empty. The warm rays of the setting sun piercing through the window, a long day it had been indeed. Sitting alone in her bed, was Blake. Lost within the confines in her book. Perhaps Blake was better suited to help Jaune in this, but she looked so peaceful. Ruby settled on not bothering her and quickly dropped whatever belongings she had. Double checking herself in the mirror, she figured she could change out of her uniform later. Turning to Blake, who seemed none aware that her leader was in the room, Ruby cleared her throat. Blake briefly lowered her book and waved at Ruby. “I’ll be across the hall if ya need me.” Ruby said with a smile. Blake simply nodded and raised her book to shield her eyes once more. Ruby squinted her eyes, eyeing the title as to what she could be reading. All she could make out was the word ‘ninjas’. With a shrug, Ruby was off back out the hall and into JNPR’s room.

  
“Your savior is her- woo.” Ruby was cut off from her explanation as she was met with several documents littering the floor around what she presumed to be Jaune’s bed. Upon said bed, was the nervous blonde as he rummaged through his piles as if looking for something.

 

“It’s got to be here. No, no, no. I can’t be this dumb.” He mumbled to himself. Aimlessly looking for his misplaced work.

  
“Jaune?’ Ruby’s words did not reach him.

  
“Jaune?!” she spoke louder, but the boy kept tossing papers like a mad man.

  
Ruby pouted, stomping her foot before marching over and grabbing him by his shoulders. He shook him, a bit too hard, to calm him down.

  
“Hi.” She said in that sweet and happy tone of hers as she brought her shaking to a halt.

  
“Hi.” Jaune said, alarmed that Ruby had entered and he didn’t notice.

  
“What’s going on in here?” Ruby asked.

  
Jaune exhaled in defeat, “I lost my research.” He said, freeing himself from her grasp and falling onto his back. His bed cushioning his landing. “Professor Oobleck is going to kill me.”

  
“And he already doesn’t like you that much too.” Ruby muttered.

  
“What?’ Jaune asked.

  
“Nothing! Umm… So, what did he give you to work on?” she asked, taking a seat on the bed across his.

  
“A report on the faunus rights movement. But I lost my notes… argh!” Jaune cupped his face, still laying on his bed. He surely was a lost cause.

  
“It’s okay, Jaune. We can do it all from scratch.” Ruby reassured, standing up and pulling Jaune to sit up right. “Because we don’t quit. No matter what. Right?”

  
Jaune nodded halfheartedly, “Right… right.”

  
Ruby smiled, “Good… I think Blake has a few books on this. We can use what she has, and we can work off your memory. You wrote it all down… no way you forgot everything.”

  
Jaune smiled, “I think that’ll work. I do remember reading about some of the major protests.”

  
“This is good, write down whatever you can remember… you’ve got plenty of paper to spare.” Ruby said with a quiet giggle. “I’ll be right back."

  
Sure enough, the two began to work on their task for the evening. Ruby retrieved a pair of books on faunus history, of course Blake was none the wiser someone had raided her bookshelf. While Jaune wrote as quickly as he could before his knowledge was lost to the ends of time. The two worked aimlessly for hours on end, having cleaned up the mess and creating a new set of notes for Jaune to work with. The night had soon fallen, surprisingly Jaune’s team had not returned at all. It would be a shame, as Jaune soon erupted into celebration as he laid down his pen. He had managed to not only get every bit of research back, but also create a first draft for his paper. Ruby couldn’t help but smile as Jaune celebrated his feat, laying down on his bed in triumph.

  
“I can’t believe we did it… I could die happy.” Jaune exclaimed.

  
“Ahh, I hope not. You still got a lot more ahead of you.” Ruby added, taking a seat next to him.

  
“Not more work, I hope.”

  
“I can’t promise that.” Ruby said, pushing some stray strands of hair away from her eyes.

  
“All of this… these classes. The history, the Grimm… it’s all…. Tough.” Jaune said. “You know… I shouldn’t be here right?”

  
Ruby nodded, “Pyrrha may have mentioned it to me. But, Jaune… You’ve proven your worth to be here. I don’t think some silly transcripts matter all that much.”

  
Jaune sat up, looking into the deep silver pools of Ruby’s eyes. “You think so?”

 

Ruby nodded, her delicate hand resting on his shoulder, “I mean… I think they’d know they were faked… they would have kicked you out by now.”

  
Jaune’s eyes widened in a panic, “Oh god…”

  
Ruby laughed softly, “That doesn’t mean they’re going to. We all know you’ve got what it takes. Why do you think Pyrrha likes you so much?”

  
“Yeah…. Wait, what?” Jaune gazed at Ruby in an utter confused panic.

  
Now Ruby had done it. It was her turn to panic, nervous sweat appearing on her brow as she stumbled on her words. “O-Oh, you know… like… we all like you… j-just some of us, more than usual. Ren… oh man… he likes you a lot. That Ren…. Hehe… yeah…” There was nothing she could say to not make it worse. Or at least, that’s what she thought.

  
Jaune, thrown for a loop as to what Ruby was blubbering about, rested his head in his hands. “No…. there’s no….”

  
Ruby gritted her teeth, there was no walking back from it now. “I mean… Jaune… it’s rather obvious. You really never noticed?”

  
Jaune nodded, “Yes… no… I don’t know. I… feel like I kind of always knew but wasn’t sure. You know what I mean?”

  
“No.” Ruby said, confused.

  
“Like, Pyrrha is great and all… but why me?”

  
Ruby shrugged, “I don’t know. We all like someone for different reasons.”

  
“Should I ask her out?”

  
“Does a huntress kill Grimm?”

  
“Umm… Yes?”

  
“Then ask her out, you dunce!” Ruby proclaimed excitedly.

  
“But… how? I’ve never really been good at that part.”

  
Ruby snickered, “I know. Weiss still groans whenever we remind her of your nickname for her.”

  
“Please…. No…”

  
Ruby stood up and took hold of Jaune’s hand, guiding him towards an empty space in the room. She looked up at him with determination and positioned him across from her. “Okay… let’s practice. All you have to do, is ask me out. It’s easy.”

  
“Have you ever done this before?” Jaune asked.

  
“Well… not exactly, but I’ve seen it a lot on TV. Just trust me on this.”

  
Jaune cleared his throat, his heart racing as he was thrusted into all of this so suddenly. He mentally pumped himself up, reminding himself to stay cool. Briefly, he hopped in place and shook his hands. Almost as if he was getting ready to run a marathon.

  
“Ok, definitely don’t do that before talking to Pyrrha.” Ruby instructed.

  
With a deep breath, Jaune took a step forward and looked down into Ruby’s eyes. It was hard not to get lost within those features, especially with her cheeks already a shade of pink and her bewitching smile piercing his heart. She never realized it, but Jaune had to admit that Ruby was exceptionally beautiful.

  
“Ummm, Jaune? Hello?” Ruby called out, snapping him from his trance. “This isn’t a staring contest. Come on.”

  
“Ruby… would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?” Jaune said quickly.

  
Ruby looked up at him with curiosity, “Hmm, we can do better.” She said.

  
“What? What I do wrong?”

  
“You need to sound confident. Your voice kinda cracked there for a bit, and you are practically shaking.”

  
“When did you become the love expert?”

  
“Do you want my help?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then try again.”

  
Jaune sighed and took a few steps back. He went over a game plan in his head. He had to approach her casually, speak clearly and slowly. It sounded easy, but it felt as if he was getting hit by a truck every time he’d try to speak.

  
“Alright… here goes nothing.” Jaune whispered. He approached Ruby once more, still looking cute as can be. Her cape swaying slightly as Ruby patiently waited where she stood. Slightly swaying her hips as it seemed she was thinking to herself about something.

  
Jaune stopped before Ruby, catching her attention. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw a pleasant smile on his face. She couldn’t help but smile back and feel her own heart race in anticipation for what he was about to say.

  
“Ruby Rose.” He began, “I was wondering… I’d love to invite you over for dinner tonight. If you’d like.” Jaune said as collected as he could. No voice cracks, no shaking. He did deliver his line slightly more quickly than anticipated. But he was confident he did well.

  
“A little better… I’d take you up on that offer. But you need to drop the ‘if you’d like’ part.” She really had become an expert somehow.

  
Jaune, out of nowhere, suddenly took Ruby’s hand into his own. He held it gently as he took his spare hand and cupped her cheek. “Ruby… I’ve liked you since the moment we met. Will you, have dinner with me tonight?” he said.

  
Ruby was at a loss for words. Sure it was sappy, but the surprise was where it was at. She could feel her cheeks warming up and her heart racing. “Y-yes… yes I’d love to.” She found herself saying without much thought.

  
Soon, Ruby quickly closed the gap between them both. Her lips locked with his, Jaune’s eyes widening in shock as Ruby pressed herself against him. His hands came to rest along her waist and his body relaxed. The kiss was tender, her lips soft unlike anything he could think of. Her tongue was adventurous, finding its way into his mouth and locking his tongue in a sensual dance with his own. The kiss, as long as it felt, was cut short as Ruby pulled away. Mortified as to what she did. “I-I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t….”

  
Without letting her finish, Jaune pulled her back for another kiss. The first one didn’t last long enough for him. Ruby’s eyes were the one to widen in shock this time around. But she quickly returned the kiss and let herself fall into it. Her delicate arms wrapping around his neck as they shared another kiss.

  
The two separated for air, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them together. “Jaune…” Ruby softly moaned as she stared into his eyes. Lust filled their beings, there was no going back from this. They both knew it and they wanted it just as much as anyone else.

  
Jaune’s hands found themselves running behind Ruby and cupping her plump rear. The younger girl yelped softly, blushing even more as she looked up at him. She wasn’t sizeable in either region, but she was proud of what she carried. It only turned her on even more to see someone else adore her body for what it was. Jaune felt his pants growing tighter, his cock growing harder as he kept feeling up Ruby. It didn’t help with the fact she still had on that skirt, oh how uniforms could be both a blessing and a curse. Ruby’s hands found themselves on Jaune’s own uniform, quickly unbuttoning every part of his dress shirt. His blazer already having been slid off by her dainty hands. She was new to all of this, but her excitement was taking over. She couldn’t help but want to see him for all he had to offer.

  
Soon, his white dress shirt was unbuttoned, and Ruby could faintly see his toned chest beneath. Her hands slid under his shirt, feeling his skin under her touch. Fingers trailed along his form. His chest wasn’t as muscular as he wanted it to be, but she sure could feel his development. Running down to his stomach, she could faintly feel his abs. That was enough to set her off, she bit her lip instinctively as she finally slid her hands up to his shoulders and slid off his shirt. Exposing himself to her, a sight he was to take in. He in fact was more muscular than he felt, especially his arms. She rubbed at his forearms, loving how strong they felt. Pyrrha certainly was doing a number on him in their training sessions.

  
Thinking he shouldn’t be the only one to be topless, Jaune began working on the cape situated upon her back. It easily unbuttoned and was tossed to the ground, where he could now begin to work towards his prize. Ruby’s face grew even redder as Jaune slid off her own blazer. Her white dress shirt neatly tucked into her skirt and her developing chest hiding snuggly behind it. Jaune ran his rough hands along her stomach and cupped her breasts. A soft moan and a squeak escaped Ruby’s mouth, feeling his digits gently squeeze at her breasts. Jaune soon lead his hands to begin unbuttoning her shirt, to which Ruby assisted in. She untucked her shirt and began to unbutton from the bottom. Meeting him halfway, where her hands wrapped around his and she helped him unbutton the last one. The cool air slipped in between, touching her skin hiding beneath. Unlike Ruby, Jaune elected to remove her top immediately, the shirt joining the ever-growing pile on the ground. Jaune gazed at Ruby, her stomach was toned and smooth, arms dainty but strong. He chest was covered by a simple black bra. It was cute and expected of the young huntress. Her skin was pale, and it elevated her beauty to the max, she was just breath taking. Jaune was unsure if what he was seeing was real or not.

  
“Let’s not… waste anymore time.” Ruby said. Reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. Slowly, Ruby removed one strap. Letting them slide down her arm and catching her bra before the big reveal. To Jaune, she moved at a tantalizingly slow pace. She enjoyed teasing him, seeing him grow restless as she held that bra in place. After having teased him enough, she let the bra fall to the floor.

  
“Wow…” was all Jaune could say.

  
Her breasts were perky, a modest size compared to that of her sister. If Jaune was being honest, he preferred Ruby’s over Yang’s any day. He closed the gap, one hand coming to take a handful of her breast, while the other hand cupped the small of her backside. Ruby groaned as Jaune massaged her breast, digits running against her sensitive pink nipple. It did not take long for him to soon begin pinching and tugging it slightly. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her squeak every time. He surely was showing his skill set, was the blonde not as much of an amateur as she expected?

  
Ruby’s thoughts were cut short as she felt Jaune take one of her breasts into his mouth. His tongue slid around her nipple while his other hand on her breasts began to squeeze and fondle her free breast. It was a whole new sensation for her. His tongue worked wonders upon her, drawing circles around her nipple as he sucked hungrily upon her. He’d playfully flick occasionally, before suddenly pulling away and leaving a trail of kisses up from her chest and to her lips. As they kissed, Ruby pulled him backwards and the two moved towards his bed. Ruby laid down upon his bed, her hands coming to rest on her skirt. She shimmied her way out of it and tossed it aside, a pair of black panties covering her most sensitive of places. Taking the hint, Jaune unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. They caught briefly on his erect member, making him fumble about to get them off. But soon, he was only left in his dark grey briefs. His member was making a tent in his pants, Ruby’s eyes falling upon what he could be hiding down there.

  
Jaune crawled over Ruby’s form, locking lips once more. They just couldn’t get enough of that; they were taking advantage of each other as much as they could. Soon, Jaune began kissing down her body. Moving passed her chest and spending some time kissing her stomach while his two hands worked their magic on her perky breasts. Eventually, he found himself at a roadblock. He was faced with a pair of black panties, which had a visible damp spot in between. He placed his hands on either side, looking up at Ruby for confirmation. She nodded, a little too excitedly, and Jaune began to pull down. Slowly, more and more of her womanhood was revealed. Strands of her arousal attempting to stick to her undergarment before it got too far away. Jaune flawlessly slid off her panties and disposed of them to the floor. Now it was his turn.

  
Sitting up as best he could in front of her, Jaune swayed his hips in a way that Ruby would never forget. He inadvertently gave her quite the show, seeing his hips sway as she removed his briefs slowly, catching themselves once again at the head of his cock. Ruby found herself thinking how badly she wants that stubborn cloth to let it go. And sure enough, her wish was granted. His cock sprang forth from its confines. It was long, perhaps just a tad above average but he had slightly more girth to him as well. Ruby wasn’t an expert at this part, but she could only assume that Jaune was packing quite the weapon in his pants. Her eyes were alive with lust, eyeing him up and down. Jaune however, did not take her right then and there.  
He moved his hand between her legs and placed his thumb over her clit. She gasped and was soon a moaning mess as Jaune rubbed circles around her engorged clit, all the while a finger would prod at her wet and sensitive folds. Ruby was losing herself mentally, this was all too much for her and the two hadn’t begun the main course just yet.

  
“Jaune… oh Jaune…” she moaned as his thumb continued to rub over her. A moan was cut short as she felt a finger slip inside of her. “Ah~ Yes!” Ruby exclaimed, feeling her tight insides be stretched out. Jaune pumped in and out slowly, feeling just how tight Ruby was. She certainly had everything going for her when it came to this. Ruby soon began to crave something more rigid to fill her up, but she didn’t want to lose this feeling just yet. She felt her first orgasm building up and ready to crash like a wave over her. It was familiar ground for her but having someone else do it instead of yourself certainly felt much more fulfilling. “Mmm… Jaune…. Oh god.” Ruby moved her hips slightly to match Jaune’s finger. She was on the verge and Jaune could tell. He picked up his pace, pumping faster and faster. His free hand came to grip at her thigh. He was more than ready for her to reach that thundering crescendo.

  
“Fuck…. Jaune!” Ruby cried out, her eyes shutting tightly as she rode out her first orgasm over his finger. Fluids coating his finger more so than she ever did on her own. But it wasn’t over just yet. Ruby was only allowed several seconds to regain her breath before Jaune climbed over her once more. His rod delicately rubbing up against her entrance. Her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders and she pulled him down for a kiss. His name escaping her lips as she felt Jaune aligning himself properly between her. Upon separating, she eyed him with hunger and smiled up at him. “Please…” she begged him.

  
That was all Jaune needed as he pushed the head of his cock passed her tight entrance. Both Ruby and Jaune’s breath were caught in their throats as he pushed into her. Slick walls being stretched out to accommodate for his size. Ruby moaned loudly, feeling herself become fuller than ever before. Jaune moved slowly, easing himself inside of her before pulling out. It was as if something had emptied from her, but that stinging pleasure still remained. Only for it to come back in full force. Never before had Ruby felt so close, but yet so far from an orgasm before. Normally it came crashing down upon her like a wave, however this time it felt more as if someone had plugged their thumb over a hose. With each thrust, Ruby moaned in ecstasy. Holding onto Jaune’s body tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him there. “Ahh… Ahh! J-Jau…. Ah!” Ruby moaned on end, her eyes gazing up at Jaune and her dopey smile expressing just how much she was enjoying it. Jaune smiled back as he grunted and moaned for her. Her insides hugged him tightly, there was resistance, but it all felt too good to stop.

  
Her first time it may be, but she wanted it all. “Jaune… oh god…. Yes!” she had succumbed to her desires. This was better than anything in the history of her life. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow and chest. Her breasts delicately bouncing every time Jaune would fill her with his cock. His hips soon began to move faster, now that Ruby had become accustomed to it he was ready to give her more. Ruby moaned on end, her moans escalating in pitch the faster Jaune went. Her back arched and to her surprise, the slightest adjustments she made allowed for everything to feel different in the greatest of ways.

  
“Ruby… argh…. Ruby…” Jaune moaned out for her. There was something quite satisfying to hear your partner losing himself just as much as she was.

  
“God… oh god!” Ruby moaned, “Don’t stop… I’m… I’m close.”

  
Jaune kept at the pace he was going at, finding it hard to hold it together given the show Ruby’s face was putting on. Her face flushed, hair sticking to her skin, sweat making her shine, and her mouth letting out all of those cute moans. Her breasts kept bouncing, and Jaune just had to give them attention. He sat up right and placed on hand on her waist and another at her breast. Ruby let out a pleasure filled scream as she felt her senses elevated to new heights. “Jaune! Jaune!” Ruby attempted to match Jaune’s hips by moving along with him. But everything proved much harder to do with how amazing she felt. Her nails dug into Jaune’s back before moving to push against his chest. He was coated in a sheen of sweat just like her. Giggles mixed into her moans as she stared up at him, “Jaune…. I… I’m going to… c-cum!” she practically shouted up at him. Jaune bent down and took her lips into his own, “I… I’m close too.” Jaune spoke up after their kiss. Ruby held onto him tightly, hands having moved to his waist as she felt that rhythmic pounding.

  
“Cum… cum inside me… please Jaune.” Ruby begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Cum inside me… please.” That was more than enough to push Jaune over the edge. With two ferocious poundings, Jaune filled Ruby’s tight passage with his cock before he erupted inside of her. Thick ropes of hot cum filled her insides to the very brim. Ruby let out one last pleasurable scream as she was pushed over the edge herself and came with him. She shook powerfully, her thighs shaking against his frame. Her insides clenched down powerfully upon his member. Sucking him in deeper as if to milk him of everything he was worth. Jaune’s own powerful orgasm was enough to exhaust him, catching himself above her as he tried to catch his breath. Ruby was a giggling and happy mess, loving just how satisfied she felt. “Wow…” was all she could bring out to say. Jaune smirked and removed himself from her, causing her to groan insatiably at that missing feeling. He fell down next to her, looking at her as she breathed heavily. Her chest heaving and skin flushed.

  
“Y-yeah… m-make sure… y-you do all of that… w-when you talk to Py-Pyrrha.” Ruby exclaimed.

  
Jaune laughed and briefly lifted himself up and kissed her on the lips. “I’ll try…”

  
Ruby cupped his cheek and smiled up at him, “Thank you… for this.”

  
“I should be thanking you… Maybe, we can do it again someday.”

  
Ruby smirked, “Oh, you bet this wasn’t just a one time thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first entry into this new series I have planned. To go more in depth, this series is to be a collection of short smut stories. Not exactly one shots, but connected enough so that there is at least some canon to this. Who knows, maybe something bigger will come from this. The timeline is set in a modified version of volume 2. There won't be much mention of the bigger plotlines of the show, maybe there will be as the story progresses. But I found it suitable to have the story set during this time for maximum character usage. Speaking of which, I have a small outline of pairs and ideas for the coming chapters. As evident by the current tags. Despite that I am open to pairing suggestions for future ideas so don't be afraid to suggest. Feel free to leave a review, criticize, etc. Have a wonderful day!


	2. Rough Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Yang x Blake

 

A lone wanderer trudged slowly down the outside paths of Beacon Academy. Her blonde hair being lit up rather radiantly from the setting sun. It was a quality that she adored, and it was known that she didn’t find people messing with her hair to be something she enjoyed. However, at that very moment Yang couldn’t care less what happened. She was far too exhausted from a routine huntsman/huntress skirmish to really care. Professor Goodwitch had managed to wrangle her into one of her many, many skirmish matches. Especially now with the festival coming up, she has taken it upon herself to see just how ready Beacon’s students were.

Luckily for Yang, she was able to prove her worth time and time again. Unfortunately, within that luck she was requested by Goodwitch to teach many students and to spar with them. As such, Yang had been regretting her decision to even show up to class that day. Her entire day wasted away inside of that arena kicking everyone’s skillset to the curb. She was a skilled fighter, however, today was one of those days she wishes she wasn’t.

At the very least, now she was able to head back to her dorm room and relax to her hearts content. The odyssey to her dorm room was another story, however. Having to get passed the hellfire gates known as the stairs. Her dorms were situated on the other end of the campus and now she had to deal with not only the miles between her and sweet relief, but also manmade hills of torture.

Little by little, Yang would find herself in a new area of Beacon. Passing by many faces, some familiar, some not so familiar. Along the way she’d make some small talk to a few students that’d tag alongside her. But she made it clear that she wanted to go and rest. Finally, Yang was at her dorm room door. She swung the door open and let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank god!” Yang bellowed, slamming the door behind her and letting herself fall back onto the door and slide down.

“Do you have to be so loud?” Blake spoke up, seated upon her bed and book in tow.

Yang laughed, “After the day that I had, yes.” She groaned as she remained seated there, looking around to see if anyone else was around. “Is Ruby here?” she asked.

Blake shrugged. “I’m gonna need a clearer answer, Blake.” Yang said jokingly.

“She said something about being across the hall.” Blake stoically said.

“Ughhhh.” Yang groaned, “Remind me later to tell her that Velvet was looking for her. Too tired to go anywhere else.”

“Mhm.” Blake simply uttered from behind her book.

“Whatcha reading?” Yang sang.

“What does it look like I’m reading?” Blake replied.

Yang huffed, and soon pulled herself off the ground and walked towards Blake’s bunk. She plopped herself down next to her, causing Blake to shift slightly and away.

“Oh, come on, don’t hide it from me.” She said.

“It’s just a romance novel.”

“I like romance, come on. Tell me what’s it about.”

“…”

“Blake?”

Blake sighed, “It’s about a ninja who falls in love with another ninja.”

“Wow…. So descriptive.”

“If you want to know more… read it later.”

Yang sighed, resting her head against the softness of Blake’s bed. Blake was always a tough one to read. She enjoyed being alone and had her moments. Most of the time, she certainly could come off as cold and dismissive. Even if she didn’t mean it.

“You wanna do something together?” Yang asked.

“I thought you said you were tired.” Blake reminded.

Yang chuckled, she was tired but there is no better way to relax than hanging out with friends. At least, that is how she saw it. Yang sat up and turned to face Blake who was still lost within her book. She tried desperately to ignore Yang so she could at least get further within her story. Yet it seemed the blonde wildfire was none to keen on letting that happen.

“I am a little, but let’s do something. It’s been such a long day… we’ll have more time to sleep later in the weekend. Please?” Yang practically stared at her with a puppy dog stare. Normally, it would not work on Blake. But she knew her time of being alone was done.

Try as hard as she might, Yang would just not pick up on her hints that she wants to be left alone. It’s never a bad thing to have time to oneself, but this is something that most people don’t seem to be aware of.

“Alright… what do you have in mind?” Blake asked, closing her book and sliding it under her pillow.

“Yes!” Yang said excitedly. “Let’s play a game.”

“Blackjack?” Blake offered.

“No, no… let’s play a video game.”

Blake sighed; she was not up to play something as mind numbing as a video game. She enjoyed them, yes, but would she willingly play it on her own? No. But, if it was to make her partner happy then how much could it hurt?

“I guess… which one?”

“Super Bash Bros. Of course!” Yang suggested, already moving to set up their scrolls with the projector in their room. It was a miracle how quickly Yang could go from tired to death to bouncing full of energy. Of course, only someone like Ruby could handle her for so many years. Blake on the other hand, she was unsure how to handle Yang most of the time. But she’d be damned if she didn’t admit she loved spending time with the fiery blonde.

“Where’s your boyfriend? Maybe we can invite him over.” Yang suggested, getting the game booted up as she sat on the floor.

Blake rolled her eyes; you spend one second interacting with someone and suddenly you’re dating. “Sun said his team from Mistral was coming in today. So, he’s probably with them right now.”

“Well, more opportunities for me to kick your ass.” Yang said, tossing Blake’s scroll to her.

Blake smirked, shuffling out of her bed and taking a seat next to Yang. “In your dreams.” She said, already feeling somewhat of an excitement in playing with her. Normally it’d just be Ruby and Yang playing, with the occasional Weiss tag teaming with Ruby. However, she liked the thought of it being just them two for now.

Yang soon put them both on the character select screen, she was more excited to play than she was. Already picking out her character and pestering Blake to hurry up with her own choice. But with an immense roster, one cannot possible pick just anything. Blake had to take her time. During Blake’s decision process, Yang apparently had come up with a devious idea. It worried Blake as when she finally settled on a character, she saw Yang looking at her as if she had a good pun to tell.

“What?” Blake asked.

“Want to make this a little more interesting?” Yang suggested.

“I’m afraid to know.”

Yang laughed and got up from her seat and went to her dresser. She tossed out several garments before she found her prize. Blake heard what she assumed was glass being dinked around and much to her surprise, she was right. However, she was not expecting Yang to have produced a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

“How did you-“

“No questions until the end of the performance, please.” Yang interrupted her.

Blake smirked, knowing fully well where Yang was going with this. Albeit, the mystery as to how she obtained it would bug her. She was more than willing to play a hand in this game. Especially if it meant seeing Yang drink herself to sleep. “Alright, what are the wages?” she asked her.

“Simple. Loser takes a shot.” Yang said with confidence.

“As if I expected anything else.” Blake said.

“Just shush and get ready to be beaten.”

The match was now underway, the two girls began their long quest in seeing who wouldn’t be the one to get wasted first. The first battle did not prove to be in favor for Blake. Try as she might, Yang was able to juggle Blake’s character and combo her off the stage at every turn. It was frustrating, but it allowed Blake to sit back and analyze how Yang played with that character. The first match ended with Blake’s defeat and as such, Blake took a shot. It had a strong taste to it, and it surely made her regret her life’s choices. But she was able to hold her alcohol very well, so the effects weren’t in full force just yet.

Same characters were selected for the second match, this time Blake was ready. The match soon began, and Yang came at her with a very similar strategy. Attempting to get her in the air and juggle her around with projectiles. But Blake adapted to her playstyle almost immediately. She dodged almost every attack Yang threw out, reading her every move like a book. Yang was appalled how her strategy of throw the axe and win wasn’t working anymore. Of course, she would do combos here and there, but it all relied on that axe. Now Blake was the one handing her rear on a platter and soon, the victory screen was hers.

Yang laughed and gladly took the shot. She hissed slightly at the taste and the underlying feeling of a buzz settling in. Yang wasn’t one to handle her alcohol very well, and Blake knew that this would play into her favor. Third match was set to begin, same characters. Only this time, Yang came at her with a much different strategy. Rather than spamming her projectiles and then going all in. She simply went all in and swept the floor with Blake’s poor character. It sidelined Blake how good Yang could be and as such, the shot was hers. Blake could feel a slight buzz already, but she was determined to win.

Blake went with a new character the fourth go around while Yang remained on her trusty main fighter. Unfortunately for Yang, she did not take into account characters that could negate her projectiles and could put such pressure on her all-in attacks. Thus, Yang took her second shot. She was giggling a lot more than usual and had quite the happy smile. Couple with the fact she kept swaying while seated was evidence enough for Blake to know Yang was on the verge of being fully drunk.

This was how their evening went about. Yang would win miraculously, never once switching off from her trusty fighter. While Blake would simply pick new ones, adapt, and win. Both girls kept only drinking and drinking, Blake finally succumbed and was feeling the effects in full force by the tenth match. While Yang was already a sputtering mess. By the rules, she had lost. But neither girl seemed intent on ending the matches willingly. Both found it hard to even move their fingers to react to anything on screen, at one point it seemed that they were both just punching at the air while on opposite sides of the stage.

The bottle was half empty by the time Yang had trouble selecting start for the next match. It was here when Blake was already quite well into the alcohol, but with at least some semblance of judgement. She looked over at Yang, watching as her partner through her scroll onto the ground and fell to the side. Landing on Blake’s lap.

“I think…” Yang took a deep breath. “I think my scroll died.”

“So, do I win?” Blake asked, tracing her finger on her scroll.

“N-No… We’re not done, we have to keep going.” Yang said, reaching her hands up to grab her by her collar. The faunus girl laughed softly as she sat there.

“That was a stupid idea.” Blake suggested.

“Yes… yes it was. No one should wear a bow with this color of a uniform.” Yang replied.

Blake furrowed her brow, “Excuse me?”

“You’re sooo pretty.” Yang said, moving her hand to pat at her cheek. “You don’t need a bow to hide your ears.”

Blake was confused as to how Yang moved between topics this quickly. However, she felt her cheeks warm up at hearing her thoughts. Drunk Yang did always prove to be honest, sometimes a bit too much. This, however, was something she could let slide.

“Tell me more about that.” Blake encouraged her.

Yang smiled and continued to speak as she laid there in Blake’s lap. Her hands now moving down to grab a hold of Blake’s.

“Blake, you’re my greatest friend. I love you, man. But… you make me feel….” Yang muttered.

“Feel?”

“Feel that special feeling.”

“…” Blake’s heart raced a little, was Yang inadvertently professing herself to her? Could she be thinking all of this up? That made the most logical sense. It’s a dream. She got too drunk and passed out. Blake closed her eyes and opened them, as if expecting to awaken but instead she saw Yang in that very spot as before. This was real.

“Y-You…”

Yang sat up and moved to sit in front of Blake. Her hands grabbed both of Blake’s once more and Yang smiled at her. Her violet eyes stared back into Blake’s amber ones. Time seemed to slow, the universe granting them a small moment of clarity.

“Yes…” Yang said, “I do.” Without even clarifying what she was even saying ‘I do’ to, Yang pulled Blake into a sloppy kiss. Their lips collided in a drunken stupor, both girls fighting it out to see who would win in this battle. Yang’s tongue proved far more experienced than Blake’s, and she easily pushed her back and explored her mouth. Meanwhile, Yang had pushed Blake herself onto her back on the floor.

Blake’s thoughts were a mess. What was she doing? Why was she doing this? Was this even right to do, how would Sun feel about this? It all bothered her for a brief moment but just as quickly as those thoughts came in, they were gone. All worries washed away as Blake fully gave in to the kiss. She liked it, more than she thought she would.

Her hands came to cup Yang’s rear while Yang’s hands were tightening their grip on her waist. The kiss deepening for far longer than intended, soon separating so the two could look at one another. Yang brushed her hand against Blake’s cheek and smiled. “I’ve always wanted this… wanted you.”

“Yang… are you-“

Yang silenced her with a finger to her lips, “Yes, I am. It was always you… it’s always been you.”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat, this was all too much to handle in one night. Yet, Yang seemed incredibly sure of herself about her feelings, but could Blake even match what she felt for her. There was no time in thinking on it, they both were in this and it was going to ride out no matter what.

As if on instinct, the two girls both sat up and began to undress. Yang, impressively, undressed faster than Blake. Her jacket sliding off with ease her and yellow tank top being tossed up towards Yang’s bunk. Blake had little time to concentrate between removing her own uniform and looking at what Yang to offer. Her large bust was kept restrained by a lacy white bra. Incredibly inviting in such a situation.

Blake double timed and tossed aside her blazer and soon enough, unbuttoned her dress shirt. Her chest, while ample and large, did not compare to Yang’s. But the blonde didn’t seem to care as she laid eyes upon her chest. Blake had elected not to wear a bra that day and Yang took in a full sight of her perfect breasts. They were firm, in a way perky, but large enough to bounce ever so slightly with her movements.

“Hell… give me a moment.” Yang said, as she hastily unclasped her bra and tossed it away. Letting her pair of breasts finally kiss the cool air. Now it was Blake’s turn to gawk at the sight. Her large plushy mounds made it hard for Blake to resist indulging in, she wanted to wait for the time being.

Yang smirked, she was always comfortable with her body and the speechless look Blake gave her managed to spur Yang more. She pushed Blake back down onto the floor and her hands got to work on removing her skirt. That to soon was thrown away, leaving Blake in only a pair of black panties. “Come on, your turn now.” Blake said with a smirk of her own.

The blonde was more than happy to oblige. Standing up so that Blake could admire her form in full; Yang took her time in slowly unbuttoning and sliding down her shorts. They did little to hide the skin of her legs, but soon they caught on her boots and those were kicked away along with her shorts. A similar lacy white pair of panties lay underneath and as if on cue, both girls removed their last piece of undergarments.

“God damn, Blake.” Yang said, looking down at her as Blake had lost herself to her lust. The faunus girl spread her legs and moved to fingers to her womanhood. Spreading her lips in the form of an invitation before removing her hand. She motioned to her with her finger to come closer, but Yang had one last idea in mind.

Yang walked back to her dresser and rummaged once more. Neither caring for the ginormous mess accumulating. Yang soon retrieved a purple dildo from her dresser, as to be expected from her. However, she soon brought out an attachment, a strap on. Blake’s eyes widened as she saw Yang begin to assemble the contraption. Wrapping around her waist and situating it upon her pelvis. Blake swallowed and bit her lip in anticipation, this was a severe step up from the simple fighting game from before.

Yang got down on her knees and locked lips with Blake once more, her hand reaching to cup Blake’s breasts. Blake gasped and retaliated with the same tactic. Both girls sat there, lips connected and hands massaging each other. Yang was rougher in her actions, sinking her digits deep into Blake’s sizeable breasts, delicately moving her fingers around to pinch her nipples. Blake had more to work with, she’d paw at her breasts playfully. Squeezing them more and soon enough, moving her head down to bring one into her mouth.

“Fuck… ahh…” Yang moaned, stopping her assault to allow Blake to fully enjoy her body. Yang’s hand slipped between Blake’s legs and she began to tease Blake’s wet folds with her fingers. Brushing upon her opening and collecting as much of her nectar as she could before bringing those very fingers to her lips.

Blake moaned every time she’d feel Yang’s fingers brush against her, wanting to tell her to put them inside her. Though, she was far too busy enjoying sucking upon Yang’s breast. Teeth nipped at her nipple lightly before tugging at her, while her other hand kept on massaging her. Blake found it harder and harder to focus and eventually she gave up and arched her back. Hands landing behind her as she pushed her core closer to Yang’s fingers.

Yang knew very well what she craved. She slid in two fingers inside of the cat faunus, causing her to moan loudly. Her body trembled as she felt Yang push inside, her walls clamping down upon her fingers. In and out she went at a steady pace, gently pleasuring the black-haired girl. Blake even began to move her hips, riding on Yang’s fingers. Yang smirked and pumped harder and faster. Blake tossed her head back, moaning up a storm for Yang. “Oh god…. Fuck! Yang! Don’t stop…” she reached upward and grabbed onto Yang, pulling her body with her so that she could feel more of her touch.

Their eyes locked as Blake moaned loudly in front of her face. Her both hands came to cup both sides of Yang’s face. She attempted to kiss her, but she was feeling too much pleasure to do anything else. “Cum for me, Blake. Cum for me.” Yang goaded her and it did the trick. Blake’s moans all cancelled each other out as she felt her orgasm crash over her. Her body trembled violently, thighs shaking as she came over Yang’s fingers.

Letting Blake relax, Yang removed her hand from the girl and proceeded to lick up what she could. She giggled before she used that same hand to coat the dildo with Blake’s juices, lubricating it for their next step. Blake breathed heavily and kissed Yang’s forehead. “Fuck me…” Blake whispered.

Yang wasn’t sure how she meant it, but she went with the obvious given their situation. Getting into a more comfortable position, Yang sat Blake down onto her lap as she sat on the floor. Blake licked her fingers and reached down to pump the dildo so that it could be wetter than before. She soon raised her hips and aligned herself with the sex toy, looking at Yang in the eyes before they moved forward. They smiled at one another and Blake brought herself down over it.

Blake groaned as she was stretched open once more, only this time by something much more satisfying. The blonde girl moved her hands to grab onto Blake’s ample rear, the girl certainly did have quite the ass on her. She eased Blake down slowly upon her strap-on’s length, enjoying how Blake moaned for her. Blake held onto Yang’s shoulders and proceeded to move up and down her length. “Yang…. Oh my god…” she moaned louder for her than she ever did for Sun. There was more emotion between the two, a deeper connection, and Blake wanted more.

The faunus girl rode Yang’s strap-on like her life depended on it. Breasts bouncing at the incredible rate that she was moving. It was thick and lengthy, reaching deeper parts inside her. There was some pain, but it was numbed out by the immense pleasure. Yang sucked happily upon the girl’s breasts. Watching them bounce just wasn’t enough for her. She squeezed Blake’s rear more and more, moving her up and down along with her bouncing. It was quite the show, especially had anyone walked in on them.

“Ahhh, ahhh, fuck!” Blake tossed her head back, her words even raising in pitch as Blake reached another orgasm. Her moans were higher now, cuter than before. As Blake rode out this orgasm, Yang wasted no time and moved her on her back. Blake was alarmed, she was overly sensitive but still rearing to go. Yang removed herself from her and motioned for her to turn around. Blake nodded and proceeded to get on all fours before Yang pushed back inside of her.

Yang moaned along with Blake; she could not feel the same sensations as her. But seeing the way she reacted provided just the same amount of pleasure. This time, the blonde took charge and didn’t hold back. She pounded Blake from behind like if nothing else mattered. Her hips crashing upon Blake, causing her skin to ripple each time her pelvis met her rear.

“Ah! Shit! Yang! Fuck me harder! YES!” Blake cried out for Yang, no doubt anyone outside would be fully aware what was happening. Yang obliged Blake’s request and she moved faster, pushing her strap-on deeper inside of Blake. Blake felt full, warm, and completely under Yang’s control. She pushed back against Yang with the last bits of energy left and it didn’t take long for Blake to reach another high.

She showered the strap-on with her juices once more, body shaking, and her arms gave out. Falling to her face as she panted like a dog in heat. Yang slowed her movements and massaged Blake’s rear before reaching to cup her chest. The two locked eyes and smiled, Blake reaching to grab ahold of Yang’s hand on her chest.

“Wow… that was….” Blake began to say.

“There’s more where that came from.” Yang teased.

Blake smirked back at her, lifting herself off the purple dildo. She felt somewhat sore from the pounding, but absolutely satisfied. Placing a hand on Yang’s breasts, she played with them like a toy. Digging her nails into her skin, making the buxom blonde hiss and moan. Blake kissed her neck, biting delicately at her soft skin. “Oh, you best believe there’s more.” Blake whispered.

It did not take long before Yang found herself being forced onto Blake’s bed, the faunus having pushed her to lay face down. The dildo, having been free from the strap on, now being slapped upon Yang’s rear. Blake soon moved forward and kissed at Yang’s back, she couldn’t get enough of just how amazing she felt to the touch. “Ready?” she whispered against Yang’s ear. All the blonde did was shake her rear and Blake grinned. Yang turned her head and watched as Blake put the dildo in her mouth and gave it quite the treatment, making sure to coat it well. With a pop, she took the dildo out of her mouth and gently pushed it into Yang’s aching core.

She gasped as the purple sex toy was forced inside her like the many times she’s done before. Her teeth bit at the blanket and her hands gripped at the sheets. Blake could not wipe the grin from her face as she saw how good she was making Yang feel. The black haired faunus did not even bother to go slow, she pumped away with a relatively fast pace. Curiosity struck her at just how she felt, it did not seem she was too tight as the toy slid in without much resistance. The sheer amount of wetness Yang held though was enticing to Blake. But she would have to wait for that another time.

“Blake… oh fuck… Blake… you….” Yang suddenly let out a scream of ecstasy, feeling her toy hit all the right places. “You make me feel so fucking good!” Yang was reaching new heights in her volume. Blake didn’t even care anymore if they were caught, they would at least be walking into quite the show.

“I’m so close… I’m so fucking close! Ahhh! Yes!” The alcohol definitely helped give Yang a short fuse, causing Blake to go even faster.

Blake was practically moaning herself as she kept at her vicious pace. Seeing Yang in such erotic bliss was enough to get her feeling amazing. But it wouldn’t last long as Yang would soon reach her peak. Yang tilted her head back and let out quite the melodic moans. She shook and her fluids leaked onto the bed as she came ferociously. She collapsed on her side and Blake soon followed to kiss her lips. They kissed repeatedly as Blake removed the toy from her, embracing one another before they both ultimately passed out.

Soon enough, Blake awoke to find herself laying next to a naked Yang. She was in disbelief and all those thoughts from earlier came crashing back. Blake erupted from her bed as she began to panic. “Oh god…. What… did we do…” Shaking her head, Blake gathered her pajamas and went into the showers within her dorm room. She tried to clear her head, think of what she would say to Sun or even Yang once she woke up. Was this something she wanted to pursue… perhaps.

Once she was all cleaned up and dressed, Blake emerged to see Yang stirring in her sleep. Soon, she awoke, and her weary gaze caught Blake. She waved at her before Yang realized she was naked. “Oh… shit!” Yang covered herself with Blake’s blanket in an attempt to hide her shame form her partner.

“Why am I naked… what happened?” Yang asked.

Blake tilted her head, “Umm… What do you remember?” Blake asked.

“We… were playing a game… and last thing I remember is having taken five shots of… Oh…” Yang laughed in relief as she sat in Blake’s bed. “Let me guess, I got naked and passed out in your bed?”

“N-….” Blake cut herself off, regretting what she was about to do. “Yes… you did… you heathen.”

Yang laughed once more, standing up with the little modesty she had left and grabbed her clothes. “Thanks, Blake. I always can count on you.” She said before heading off into the shower.

“Yeah… you can.” She muttered, letting out a sigh as she sat at the edge of her bed. She felt heartbroken that Yang didn’t seem to remember a thing. What was she to do now, how would she even approach Sun about this. Blake groaned as she fell back on her bed. She’ll find a way to make Yang remember, as for Sun that would be tough to guess. She could only hope that despite everything, what Yang said to her… she hoped that to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to get a good feel for this story, so I'm excited to bring more of these chapters to everyone. Do feel free to leave your thoughts and anything else you'd like to suggest. Got any pairing suggestions or scenarios feel free to mention them. There is an overarching 'narrative' but don't expect it to be on a grand scale like the show. 
> 
> Anyways, have a wonderful day. Next chapter coming up is gonna be quite the wild ride.


	3. Hold My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Jaune x Pyrrha

It had been two days since Jaune had found himself in an event so spectacular with a woman he never anticipated to be with. Yet, even now as he found himself pacing his room, he was still dumbfounded as to what was about to happen. Dressed in a rather tight but nice suit, Jaune had planned to finally move forward with Pyrrha in some form. The room itself had been slightly decorated with a trail of rose petals leading towards Jaune. Where, in an act of passion, would profess himself to Pyrrha. At least, that is how he saw it going.

Nerves, however, had managed to find him. Especially at the most inopportune time. He wasn’t sure if he could go through with it and the more, he paced, the more he was rethinking his choice. Pyrrha was bound to show up back from her training at any moment, there certainly wasn’t enough time to pick everything up. Unless… Jaune looked at the nearby window, wondering if he could jump out in time.

Before he could do anything rash, his scroll rung, and he quickly retrieved it. Ruby had sent him a message, something simple that read ‘Treat her to a night she’ll remember! I know you can do it! I mean, you treated me to a night I’ll never forget.’ She added a winky face emoticon at the end, as if she needed to drive the point home to him.

Jaune eased up slightly, regardless of what happened he was surprised that Ruby was okay with him still going after Pyrrha. He assumed maybe he could start something up with her, but now it seemed her heart was somewhere else. Though, she made sure to remind him of their deal occasionally.

Time trickled away, he didn’t have enough alone time in the dorm room for much longer. Ren can only keep Nora way for so long. But as if luck was on his side, the doorknob began to sputter and Jaune quickly snatched a bouquet of roses he had bought for just the occasion. It was now or never. Unless it was actually Ren, Nora, or anyone else coming in. “Oh gods… wait!” Jaune shouted in his mind. His worries were soon put at ease as he saw Pyrrha stroll on in.

She stopped in her tracks, dropping her bag as she saw what was laid before her. Her eyes darted from the floor, to Jaune, to the flowers in his hand, and back to Jaune. He smiled at her, somewhat awkwardly but in that way Pyrrha loved.

“What’s… going on?” Pyrrha asked, making sure that this wasn’t all some prank of some sort, or an illusion.

“Pyrrha…” Jaune began, making sure to remind himself mentally not to screw it up, “I just want to say… sorry. Sorry for never having noticed your true feelings until now.”

Pyrrha stood there, closing the door behind her as she was still unsure if to believe this was actually happening.

“But… I realize now that… I feel the same way. Yes…. I… I’m sure of it.” He said, voice almost cracking.

Pyrrha giggled and approached him slowly, cupping his hands as she looked into his blue eyes. “Took you long enough.” She mumbled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

Jaune remained somewhat speechless as Pyrrha took the flowers from his grasp. Taking a gentle sniff at the enchanting fragrance they gave off.

“Umm… ugh… where was I?” he mumbled. “Oh! Yes… Wi-“

“Yes, silly. Of course, I’ll go out with you.” Pyrrha exclaimed, “I’d be dumb not to.” She placed a gentle hand to his cheek and smiled.

“Want to go now?” he asked.

Pyrrha laughed, “Sure. We’ve got the whole weekend ahead of us.”

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, watching Pyrrha gently lay down the flowers on her dresser and pulling out a red dress, no doubt the same she was going to wear for the dance. Perhaps that’s what he should have led with.

“I’ll be just a moment.” Pyrrha said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Jaune sat down on his bed and pumped his fist, he managed to actually do it. Somehow, someway, he did not mess it up. Now he even had a date that very same evening, oh he certainly had to make sure to thank Ruby for this later. Having reminded himself, Jaune sent off a quick text to her as he waited for Pyrrha to get ready.

He was now faced with another dilemma, where would they go? Jaune placed a hand to his chin, there were quite a few restaurants in the surrounding city. Yet, what should he spring for. Something fancy and expensive or go with something simple. Jaune was running out of time, he did not expect to get this far.

The bathroom door then opened and out walked Pyrrha, looking as beautiful as a goddess. Jaune’s mouth dropped, all worries escaping him as he saw Pyrrha slowly emerge from the bathroom. Her still in her usual getup, but she still looked breathtaking. The red dress came down to just above her ankles. The dress itself accented every curve of Pyrrha’s body perfectly. Her bust hugged snuggly by the dress; one could even think that they could see Pyrrha’s toned stomach through that dress. A pair of dark red heels adorned her feet, and lastly… she had readjusted her make up for just the occasion.

“Holy… Pyrrha… you look amazing.” Jaune said, standing up from his seat.

Pyrrha blushed, finally hearing something like that from Jaune warmed her heart. She was finally getting what she wanted. She hoped no one pinched her to wake her up from this wonderful dream.

“Thank you, Jaune. You look quite handsome yourself.” She commented.

Jaune smiled and offered his hand to her, “Shall we?” he asked.

“Lead the way.” she said, slipping her hand into his own. He held a rough grip, but it was comforting. Her heart took off faster than Ruby could use her semblance. This was beyond anything she could have ever hoped for. Unbeknownst to her, Jaune still held little idea where to take them.

The pair made their way into town, most of the place was busy and full of people going about to decorate for the festival. As a result, there were many restaurants and shops that were closed for the time being to redecorate. It proved to work both for and against Jaune. He was able to play it off, stating how he didn’t expect the places to be closed. Yet, no most places were closed.

The two walked along the city streets, without finding a single place to sit down and have a nice meal. Jaune worried Pyrrha might be getting restless, but luckily for him she was simply more than happy to be spending time with him.

As the two waited a crosswalk, Jaune was able to finally come up with an idea. He grabbed Pyrrha’s hand and instantly dragged her down away from the crosswalk. She did not resist, thought found it hard to keep up with him as he led her to gods know where.

Eventually, Jaune stopped in front of a small candy shop. Thankfully, it was still open and with very few people inside. Jaune turned to face her and in his best attempt, motioned with his arms as if he was presenting a prized car.

“I know it’s not much… but,”

“I love it.” She said with a smile.

Jaune opened the door for her and in they went, a rather strong scent of sweets hitting their noses as they entered. On the wall across from the entrance were several tubes filled with various types of candy. Chocolates, hard candies, sugar coated, it was a kid’s playground. Or, in another case, Ruby’s playground.

Dotting the surrounding area were large island counters, with containers filled to the brim with candy. The wall to their right held various decorative cadies such as; lollipop bouquets and even a machine for cotton candy.

“Oh my… can I take the whole store?” Pyrrha joked.

“God, I wish.” Jaune said, mouth practically watering. It’s been a while since he had a good dose of candy. It is not a snack someone such as him gets to have often.

Pyrrha went off to find some of her favorite chocolates while Jaune found himself the table of his dreams. Gummy central. Gummy bears, worms, rabbits, you name it. As far as the eye can see. How much could he fit in a bag; well he was about to find out.

Jaune retrieved the plastic bag put out for the candy, about triple the size one would use for a sandwich. Then, he went to work. Calculating just how much each batch would fit. Jaune managed to round up a rather even amount of every kind of gummy imaginable. Filling the bag in record time, albeit saddened by the fact he couldn’t have more.

Turning to Pyrrha, he found her happily pouring herself some chocolate kisses into a bag. She wasn’t one to load up heavily on anything it seemed. Jaune sauntered over to her, placing his hands around her waist.

Pyrrha hummed, leaning her head back against his. A free hand coming to rest upon his own. This was heaven, nothing like spending time with the one you care for most. But, alas Jaune could not get to handsy. Lest the poor soul at the cash register would have to witness things he would not want to see in a candy shop.

Jaune later paid for their treasure bags and the two were out in the city once more. Night had befallen Vale, and thankfully there were less people around for them to deal with. Thinking it’d be too late to head out and find a real place to eat. Jaune led Pyrrha once more, only this time to the small park in the center of the city.

It was quiet and peaceful, a gentle breeze blowing against them. The pair walked hand in hand, or at least when they weren’t snacking on their spoils from earlier. Pyrrha listened to Jaune babble endlessly about anything that came to his mind. Somehow, he managed to begin with the recent assignments he received from their professors and somehow meticulously weave his way to if it is racist to give a cat faunus a ball of yarn for a gift.

Luckily for Jaune, Pyrrha convinces him to go against his idea of helping Yang with such a task. Gods know how Blake would react to such a thing. But even then, she could not help but also wonder how she would take it.

The evening went on without much issue, topics continued to change and the two enjoyed each other’s company thoroughly. Eventually, the two found themselves on a park bench. The last bits of their candy bags now being eaten away. Much to Jaune’s dismay, he looked at his bag with sadness as he tossed it at the nearby trash bin. A chuckle escaping Pyrrha as he handed him a small chocolate kiss. Jaune couldn’t help but wonder if this was as far as a kiss, he’d get from her today.

He took it with a smile before inhaling it, the sweet milk chocolate melting against his tongue. It was quite delicious, and now he was depressed once more that their ‘food’ was all gone. Pyrrha nudged him, getting his attention before she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, relaxing ever so slightly.

They gazed out at the city’s horizon, the sun having set long ago and now the moon shining above them. One could almost forget the troubles of life in that moment. No one to bother them, no one to remind them of their duties. No, it was a perfect moment for a pair such as them. The gentle breeze of the cool night blowing off the leaves from the trees nearby, the only sound that could be heard aside from the breaths either would take every so often.

Pyrrha slipped her hand into Jaune’s, fingers interlocking instantly. She hummed to herself, looking up at him with gleaming eyes. No words needed to be said for what would happen next. Jaune moved closer and before he knew it, his lips met hers. She was soft to the touch, even a tad sweet. Maybe it was just the chocolate, yeah. That was it. Jaune whipped his mind as he savored this moment. To his surprise, Pyrrha sat up and pushed against him. Her tongue entering his own and easily overpowering his. Unlike Ruby who let herself completely fall into his grasp, Pyrrha was much more rearing to take the lead.

But Jaune’s paradise was cut short as Pyrrha pulled away from him, eyes locked upon his own. They were filled with fiery desire, and her actions were clear she wasn’t done.

“Jaune… I’ve, been unsure about many things in life. This though…” Pyrrha smiled widely at him, “I’ve never been surer about.”

“Pyrrha…” Jaune muttered.

“I want to make up for lost time… and, I just know the place.” Pyrrha took hold of his hand and the two were off once again.

Before long, the two found themselves at a hotel. Pyrrha took it upon herself in paying for the room, given Jaune’s situation in funds. She did not seem to mind, if anything she was eager in getting him up in that room. Of course, that is now where he found himself.

Sitting nervously on the edge of the bed, he had been thrust into a situation he did not expect. There was no doubt what Pyrrha wanted and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want it to. Yet, the image before him was somehow intimidating. Pyrrha stood in front of him, devious smile upon her, an aura about her that was unlike her.

Her hands moved behind her back, pulling against the zipper of her dress. Slowly, she peeled at her dress. The top moved painfully slow, revealing more and more of her flawless skin. Jaune could not take her eyes off her for a second, watching as she swayed her hips hypnotically. Her chest was soon revealed, a black lace bra hiding those perfect mounds of her. If he had to guess, Pyrrha was even using a push up to accent her already perfect form.

Once the dress reached her midriff, the dress fell to the floor. Jaune was left speechless as Pyrrha kicked away her dress. Her stomach was well toned, more so than he was. He felt slightly embarrassed, but he wouldn’t be here if Pyrrha didn’t feel anything for him. She wore a matching pair of black panties and even through the color, he could see a damp patch between her legs.

She slowly walked towards Jaune, her breasts bouncing with every step. Her hands were soon upon him and she moved with incredible speed. Jaune wasn’t sure how she did it, but it did not take long for Pyrrha to remove that pesky suit and shirt. She bit her lip, letting her hands feel every detail of Jaune’s body. She exhaled as her hands ran along his forearms, cupping at his muscles and letting her nails dig into his skin. The young blonde groaned in frustration; his cock already fully erect within the confines of his pants. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, but it seemed Pyrrha had something else in mind.

She kissed his neck, letting her hands rear their way back to his chest and run down to his stomach, and soon the hem of his pants. Her fingers got to work instantly, unbuttoning that silly blockade. Kneeling before him, Pyrrha was quick with her actions and the pants was soon forced off him with a speed like no other. Her emerald green eyes widened as she saw her prize. Those boxers were holding it back and that too was ripped off Jaune.

“God…” Pyrrha muttered, her hand taking hold of his cock. Jaune groaned again, feeling her delicate hand start to pump softly. Seeing her reactions was much more pleasurable than the sensations. Seeing as Pyrrha examined his cock closely, biting her lips as she picked up her pace. Jaune gripped the bed sheets, tossing his head back as Pyrrha assaulted his manhood. She used his precum to coat the head of his cock and as more leaked out, she coated the rest of his shaft.

Jaune suddenly snapped his head back and moaned louder than ever before. Pyrrha had slipped his cock into her mouth and was not holding back. Her tongue slid on the underside of his cock as she moved along his shaft. She kept her eyes locked onto his, pumping his shaft continuously while her mouth worked wonders. Moving upwards, her tongue snaked its way to the tip and drew circles around his sensitive head. This spurred Jaune even more, his moans escalating and his body shivering. He was dangerously close, and he couldn’t find the words to voice a warning.

His cock throbbed powerfully and Pyrrha removed his cock from her mouth with a satisfying pop. She gasped for air, savoring the taste of what she had just done. She smiled at him, pumping his shaft steadily until she reached a stopping point.

“Jaune…” she said breathlessly. Standing up, she decided she had enough being confined in her undergarments. With a swift motion, she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Her breasts were larger than Ruby’s. If he had to guess, just the same size as Blake’s. Erect pink nipples were on full display and her chest softly rose and dipped with every breath she took. Her underwear was removed with ease and she soon pounced on Jaune.

Their lips locked, Jaune’s hands grasping onto her waist as they fell back onto the bed. Pyrrha rested atop his lap, her rear pushing against his slick cock as she assaulted his mouth. Her hips rocked against him with vigor, Jaune just couldn’t keep up with her attack. She smiled as they kissed, she had him right where she wanted.

Reaching below, she grabbed his cock and lifted herself. She aligned her waiting core with his erect cock. Pulling away from the kiss, she smirked at him as her free hand cupped his cheek.

“I’ve waited for this for so long and now…. I’m going to make you feel better than anyone else.” She whispered. With those words, Pyrrha speared herself on his cock. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as she let out a shriek of bliss. Jaune practically shouted himself as he felt Pyrrha’s hot tight walls wrap around his member. His heart raced as Pyrrha sat above him, motionless and feeling the full satisfaction of having him nestled within herself.

Jaune was allowed little respite before Pyrrha began moving her hips. With every raise of her hips she came crashing down with ferocity. She regained some consciousness and pinned Jaune’s arms to the bed as she stared down at him. She giggled and moaned as she pounded away at Jaune. Her breasts bounced every time her rear slapped against his pelvis.

“Jaune…. Oh fuck! Jaune… yes!” she moaned on a loop, enjoying how Jaune’s face contorted and how his moans grew in volume.

Beads of sweat began to grow on their bodies, the light of the room casting their shadows upon the wall. A wonderful imitation of the two lovers having their way with one another, or at least how one of them was having her way with him.

Pyrrha picked up her pace even more, she raised her hips faster than light. Jaune had little time to process anything before Pyrrha would pierce herself back onto his cock. Her face contorted in every lewd way imaginable. Eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue poked out on occasion, she’d let out shrieks of pure ecstasy. Every time she slammed her hips onto Jaune, the head of his cock reached deeper than ever before. The way his member massaged her insides felt too amazing for her to stop. She wanted more and more.

She pinned Jaune’s arms to the bed as she took every ounce of control he had away from him. He hissed and groaned ferociously, his cock throbbing powerful as time went on. Pyrrha laughed into her moans as she felt her insides clench down with a vicegrip upon him, desperate to milk him of his cum. Tossing her head back, she let out a scream that threatened to shatter the windows. It would be no mystery to everyone in that hotel what was happening in that room. Pyrrha’s juices coated Jaune’s cock as she spasmed powerfully atop of him, her hips slowing down but she was still determined to keep at it.

Her hands brought Jaune’s hands to grasp at her hips where she began to gyrate against his cock. Jaune watched the show above him, loving the way Pyrrha stared down at him and gasping his name every step of the way. However, with the way she moved and spoke he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he reached his end. It seemed Pyrrha intended it that way with the way she kept at it.

“Pyrrha… I’m… I can’t… hold…” he groaned loudly, hissing as he felt his cock throb powerfully inside of her.

“Ahh! Yes! Jaune… I… I want you to… Fuck! I want your cum in me.” she moaned happily, her hands moving to scratch at his chest as her hips began to grind ferociously against him. She would dip her hips towards his body before lifting up ever so slightly and backward. Then dipping back down forward and crashing down onto his thighs. Her skin rippling every time she collided with him.

Her walls held onto his cock for dear life, coating his cock with her juices as she suddenly came over and over again. She screamed in ecstasy, thighs quivering as multiple orgasms came again and again.

“Cum for me, Jaune. Cum for me.” She ordered, her mind melting to the pleasure.

Jaune did as he was told and the flood gates were broken. His cock pulsed and throbbed powerfully. Releasing his seed inside of her like a torrent of water.

“Ahh! Mmmm.” she tilted her head back and stopped her motions as she felt herself being filled with his hot cum. She enjoyed it immensely, having never felt so full before. Her body came crashing down as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him quickly. Delicate kisses peppering his face as the two remained connected. “Oh god… Jaune.” She whispered.

Jaune took in heavy breaths as he stared up at her, “Pyrrha… I… I.”

She pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. Looking down at him with a predatory gaze, "Don't think I don't know about you and Ruby." she said with a smirk making Jaune freeze up. "But, I'm going to let you off easy this time... only because..." she leaned down to his ear, "I'm going to make sure, you think of only me." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. This time we are diving into a ship that should have been. Well, maybe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I think it's a tad shorter than the other two but should be a good one. Next chapter will focus on another popular ship that this time the writers (I think) made canon. 
> 
> I don't really have a set release schedule for these chapters. I kind of just release them when I have refined them as best I can, they come when they do. So yeah, leave a comment, critique, anything really. But most importantly, have a good day.


	4. Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Ren x Nora

It had been a couple of hours ever since Jaune and Pyrrha left for their night on the town, far longer than Nora had anticipated. She had entered her dorm room expecting them both to be back, for Jaune to had somehow made a mess of things, and to find them just back to normal. Instead what she found was an empty and peaceful dorm room. She had the room all to herself, but most importantly she had Ren all to herself.

It was incredibly rare nowadays that she’d ever get a chance to just be with him. Usually Jaune would stumble their way or Pyrrha would take Ren away for training. Or just silly luck where Nora herself was whisked away by something.

Obvious wasn’t beginning to describe how she felt about Ren, most people with a pair of eyes could see it. Their relationship, while close, had not progressed much to how she wanted. She attempted many times before for Ren to finally do something. Yet every time nothing came from it. Now was more of a perfect time than ever, tonight would be the night things change.

With a quick text to Ren, the wait had begun, and it was now time for preparations. The dormitory was simple, four beds laid out on the wall across from the door. Bathrooms one the left wall and a small kitchen/living room area hybrid. It wasn’t much, but it was her home. Well, Ren was more her home than this place. She’d been by his side ever since they were kids. It was a blessing more than anything, how she was found by him in the most insane of circumstances. She owed him her life, but Ren was always willing to stick his neck out for her no matter what.

Nora elected to just wait around on the couch. She didn’t have much of a reason to change out of her usual clothes or get all dolled up. As the fancier women like to put it. Besides, Nora knew she had it in the bag today. Something just felt quite lucky about the day.

Minutes trickled by, the battery on her scroll nearly drained as she exhausted every game she had. Even going as far as to make a game out of messing with the notes app. That was one of her skills, she was a pro at making anything fun. No matter how dull something can be, with determination she could make it about as fun as a roller coaster. At least, that’s what she’d like to think.

After what felt like hours to her, the door to her room opened. The gods had listened to her, finally someone had arrived home. It had been quite the wait that she even forgot what she had been waiting for exactly.

Ren strolled in, that stoic look upon him as he set down his bag by the door. No doubt he had been studying, though Nora didn’t think much on it as she instead found herself gawking at Ren. That traditional dark green outfit did wonders for him. It hugged his chest and stomach closely, leaving little imagination to his toned chest. His arms, while not as exposed as she’d like, were obviously well built. She had the privilege of seeing him work out every so often, seeing how his light skin would get all sweaty and-

“Nora?” Ren’s voice snapped Nora out from her fantasies. She blushed furiously and let out a small laugh.

“Hey, Ren! What took you so long?” she asked him. Ren chuckled as he moved towards the couch and sat down next to her.

“Did I really?”

“Yes! It’s been five hours!”

“Nora… it’s been fifteen minutes since you texted me.”

Nora blinked rapidly, tilting her head in confusion. “No…” she quickly glanced at her phone only to discover that he was right. Well, he was off by a minute or two but that didn’t matter anymore now that he was here.

“Oh… well, who cares!” Nora said joyful. “Let’s do something!”

Ren simply sighed, leaning back in his seat before speaking. “I don’t know, Nora. I just want to relax.”

“Perfect, pancakes and a movie! Good idea.”

“But I didn’t say anyth-“ Ren was cut off as Nora put a finger to his lips.

“No buts! You and I are going to have some fun tonight… please?” she asked, her light blue eyes staring back at him.

Ren smiled and stood up, “Alright, but you’re helping with the pancakes.”

Nora stood up and gave her best salute, smiling proudly before following him to the small kitchen area. Ren was already hard at work; he had slipped on his famous ‘Do Not Kiss the Cook’ apron and was pulling out ingredients left and right. When it came to most things, Ren was usually on top of it. It helped also that he was always more than happy to cook up meals. Especially for his friends.

The spunky orange haired girl watched intently as Ren set aside everything he needed in an orderly fashion. She reached for the syrup that Ren had set aside, only to have her hand swatter away by Ren. Nora whined, but Ren smiled at her and raised a finger.

“If you eat that now, there won’t be any for the main course.”

“I know… I’m just so hungry.”

Run chuckled, “Alright, you. Why don’t you pre-heat the stove for me and grab a separate bowl. You’ll make a second batch with me.”

“Aye aye, captain!” She retrieved everything she needed in record time and was soon given ingredients from the chef himself. Watching him closely, she mimicked Ren as closely as she could. Tossing in the powder, milk, and eggs all into the bowl. Ren had a fascinating way of cracking the eggs with one hand. Holding it above the bowl and by the powers of the gods, cracking it in half without much of a fuss. Yet every time she would attempt to do it, the egg burst and sent the contents everywhere. Luckily though, no eggshells made it into her mix.

Ren was already underway of mixing his batter, Nora catching up slowly but surely. The contents mixed together flawlessly, and Nora soon picked up her pace. She stirred the mixer with a relentless pace, making Ren cautious of his surroundings. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was already far too late. Nora went too fast and soon she began tossing batter all over the counter and onto Ren himself.

“Oh! Sorry, Ren!” Nora said as she got herself under control. Ren had since long stopped stirring, his apron completely covered in batter and his face having a few splotches upon his cheeks. Without warning, he raised his spoon and launched batter at Nora’s face. She yelped in shock and stared at him with devious eyes.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be.” She said, arming herself with spoon in hand. She flicked batter back towards him, another splotch being made upon his apron. Ren retaliated and with incredible speed, flicked his spoon like a gun. Four rapid flings of batter were sent crashing onto Nora’s shirt, skirt, and her face. She cried out, a goofy smile on her face as she suddenly took a fistful of batter.

“Wait… Nora.” Ren tried to voice his concerns, but Nora closed the gap between them and smeared the clump of batter onto his face.

“What was that? You didn’t finish!” she said mockingly.

Ren rubbed his eyes free from batter and glanced back at Nora. She was still smiling with that ever beautiful, goofy expression. Her clothes a complete mess and her face having been cleaned as she whipped it off with her fingers. Taking his apron, Ren whipped his own face clean and smirked at her.

“You win, but now we have only enough for two pancakes.” He explained.

“Fine by me.” Nora said. “We should do this again.”

“You won’t beat me easily next time.” Ren warned, putting whatever contents they had left on the pan by the stove. Nora had walked off to clean up the gunk off her dress, leaving Ren to handle their dinner. As the pancakes cooked, he cleaned himself up as much as he could. Unable to get the image of Nora smiling back at him out of his mind.

He sighed; he always was aware of Nora’s feelings for him. But yet, he never acted on it due to being afraid it might cloud his judgement in some form when it came to combat. However, the two had been working side by side for a massive amount of time, that it seemed crazy that he hadn’t pursued it further. Perhaps, he could do so. After all, Pyrrha and Jaune were out, so it wouldn’t hurt to try.

By the time Nora had returned from the bathroom, Ren had already finished their meal. Two plates of fluffy pancakes were held within his grasp. Due to a lack of table, the best they could do was to sit on the couch and enjoy their meal. Though, this was never an issue for the time. Nora skipped towards Ren and snatched a plate from his hand.

“Thank you!” she sang before she skipped to sit on the bed. Patting the cushion next to her, as if Ren was going to sit anywhere else.

By the time Ren had already sat down and prepared to take his first bite, Nora had already engulfed her pancake and sat with a happy smile in her seat. Her cheeks puffed out as she chewed on her food. It was no lie that she adored his cooking, even more so when it was delicious syrup coated pancakes. The regret of having eaten said pancake so quickly would probably hit her within the hour.

She set aside her plate and stretched out her arms before leaning back in her seat. Her gaze turning to Ren as she watched him meticulously cut off pieces of his meal and eat it. He was one for manners of course. Nora giggled to herself as she watched the show, her mind racing at the thought that the two were finally alone.

“So…” Nora hummed. “What else do you want to do?” she asked, ever hopeful.

“Rest, maybe read a book. Not sure yet.” Ren said after swallowing his food.

Nora pouted; she wasn’t in such a mood to do boring things like that. She wanted to get out there and have fun with him. “Are you sure that’s all you want to do?”

“Perhaps.”

She wasn’t getting anywhere with this; she needed a new approach.

“So what do you think Jaune and Pyrrha are up to.”

“If Jaune did everything right, probably dinner and a walk through the park.” He guessed, unknowingly becoming half right. “I do hope he doesn’t stain my suit.”

“Do you think they’re doing it?” Nora asked.

“Doing what?”

“You know…. Doing…. The thing.” Nora said, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Ren remained silent; his meal now done as he set aside his plate on the arm rest. He looked at her in confusion, oblivious confusion. Nora rubbed her chin, wondering how she could word it better.

“Do you think they’re fucking!” Nora blurted out. “Like… those two have so much tension built up. Especially her.”

Ren went wide eyed at Nora’s sudden outburst and cleared his throat, “I… wouldn’t know. I don’t think either would be so lucky tonight.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nora laughed, “Oh right… sure. As if Pyrrha would let that happen.” She knew very well how Pyrrha felt for Jaune. The two girls would set aside time during most days to chat and usually, as immature as it would be, their conversations would devolve into talking about boys.

Ren simply rolled his eyes, “Jaune is not really one to take the lead.”

“Oh, I never said he was.” Nora said with a devious smirk. “I bet you she’s doing something like this to him right now.”

Before Ren could even stop her, Nora had shuffled right onto his lap. Her skirt riding up and her covered womanhood rubbing against his crotch. Her arms went to place themselves on his shoulders and she kept her eyes locked onto his.

“Nora… I think you’ve made your p-“

“And then she’d do this.” Nora interrupted him, her hands moving to comb through the locks of his hair. “Whispering his name…” Nora’s voice lowered in pitch, her cheeks firing up to extremes.

Ren sat there, unsure of what to even do. Yet his body acted against his own judgement. Hands moving to grasp at her waist, hips moving up to rub against her, his eyes unmoving from her gaze. She was breathtaking, Nora had always been quite the goddess in his eyes. It wasn’t something she really flaunted on like most girls would, and now he had her all to himself.

“And then…” Nora whispered as she hovered her face just in front of his.

“And then?” Ren asked.

“Oh will you just kiss me already!” Nora pouted, “How many tim-“ Her pleading was cut off as Ren obliged in full force. Pressing his lips against hers and finally giving them both what they had been longing for. Nora pulled Ren close to her as she slid her tongue into his mouth but was met with quite the resistance from his own. Eventually being pushed back into her own mouth where she let out a hungry moan. Letting Ren do as he pleased as they shared their first kiss.

It was as if a box of fireworks had been set off in her head. Her thoughts raced everywhere as she couldn’t comprehend that fact that this was happening. It was all she ever wanted, she hoped desperately that no one would pinch her awake from this heavenly dream. Her heart was ready to break out from her chest, she couldn’t handle it all. But then, it all stopped too soon. Ren pulled away, his eyes gazing up into hers.

“Why did you stop?” Nora whined, making Ren smile like a fool.

“I’ve never been certain if I should have ever done this… All those years we spent together, I thought if I ever said anything… I’d ruin everything.” He confessed.

“Ren…” Nora whispered.

“But… now I know that… You’re the only one I ever want… and I’m going to show you just how much.”

“Wait… what do you mean?” Nora received no response, only a smirk from the older huntsman. He smirked at her and suddenly lifted Nora up as he stood from the couch. Nora yelped, holding onto Ren for dear life before letting out a soft laugh.

He carried the bombastic girl towards his bed and gently laid her upon it. She had been aware of Ren’s excitement since she sat herself atop his lap. What she didn’t expect was for him to act upon those urges, she wasn’t complaining though.

Nora bit her lip as she watched Ren slowly undress himself. He was such a tease, the tantalizing slow way he unbuttoned his shirt and opened it. She could take a grasp at his profound abs just barely through that opening. It was a sight she had seen countless times, but it never failed to get her going.

That pesky shirt of his soon fell to the floor, leaving him only in his trousers. Those too came off without much of a hitch, only this time Ren moved at a much faster pace. Those tight briefs did little effort to hide his impressive length, oh how she wished they would come off already. His body was well built, biceps needing little flexing to show off just how hard he pushed himself. He was blessed, Nora knew that very well. Gawking at his form, letting her eyes scan every inch of his. This only made Ren feel more comfortable, any nerves he may have has were washed away with the hungry look Nora was giving him.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Nora cooed, using her finger to motion for him to come closer.

He smiled down at her and climbed over her, his hands running up along her stomach and up to her chest. She hummed softly, arching upward to feel more of his touch. It took all she had not to rip off her clothing as Ren showered her body with attention, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to be naked already.

Almost as if Ren heard her thoughts, he sat her up and proceeded to grasp at the ends of her shirt. Effortlessly, he removed it and tossed it aside. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. Her skin was pale and appeared soft, it was nigh perfect. Her curves were what took most of his attention, she was given wide hips and was slightly thicker in all the right places. Her breasts were no doubt large, hiding behind a pesky bright pink bra. Nora looked away as she blushed furiously, having Ren gaze at her with such admiration for her body made her heart pound even more.

She shuffled as she extended her legs, moving her hands behind her to deal with the zipper on her skirt. Ren didn’t need any orders as his fingers grabbed the hem of her skirt and slid it off her once she had found the zipper. Her thighs were luscious, a milky white and with a brush of his hand he confirmed his thoughts on how she felt. Her body shivered as Ren’s rough hand ran up her thigh, running dangerously close to the matching pink panties that hid her most private of areas. A massively damp spot did little to hide just how excited she was, it was almost embarrassing to her that he had seen that. But, it only spurred Ren even more.

Just as he did with her skirt, he removed that blockade of pink from her voluptuous form. Her soaked womanhood on full display. Using his finger, he gently rubbed against her entrance. She was more than ready to take him inside her, slick to the touch and eager. She let out deep breaths as Ren’s finger slid right between her lips and moving onto her clit. Soft circles were ran across it, making her eyes shut tight and her moans to deepen.

“Mmph… ahh… fuck.” She moaned. “Ren…”

Ren figured it was time to dial it up a notch and proceeded to move his finger back down and slide inside. Nora arched her back, mouth wide but silence was all that was held. She was dangerously tight, her walls stretching out just enough to encompass his slender digit. Finally, after her mind caught up with her, Nora let out a satisfied moan. Her chest heaving as Ren did not hold back and had begun pumping rapidly inside of her. Her arm shot up above her head to grasp at the pillow she rested on. Nails digging into the cushion as she grounded her hips against Ren.

Slick sounds of arousal emanated from her core, getting louder the more Ren upped his pace. She it was as if someone had wiped every thought in her mind and replaced it with every pleasurable feeling imaginable. It was only made even better the moment Ren shoved in a second finger, making her eyes open wide and her moans turn into desperate panting. Faster and harder he went, pounding away at her insides. His free hand ran up along her stomach and towards her chest. He took a handful of one of her breasts, squeezing it and massaging her. His hand pawed at her chest with vigor, fingers sinking into the softness of her mounds and playing around with it. Gently slapping and pinching at the erect bud through her bra.

“Ren!!” she sang, “I’m… so… Fuck! Keep fucking me!” she was a giggling mess, in desperate need for that release.

It was then Ren removed his fingers from her, causing Nora to whine insatiably but she had to not wait long. She shot up, a sharp gasp escaping her as Ren suddenly had replaced his fingers with his tongue. Head now between her legs, he pushed his tongue inside of her wet folds. She held a delightfully sweet taste; must be all the syrup she eats. Ren happily licked at her insides, tongue feeling every detail and inch of her walls to the best of his abilities. He curled his tongue upward, reaching for new spots and spurring on Nora even more. Her hand came to grip at Ren’s hair, running her hands through it as she held on tight. Legs clamped down against the sides of his head, her body trembling and his name escaping her lips every passing second. She was about ready to blow. Ren could tell by the way her insides pulsed around his tongue and with a sharp curl upward, she became undone. Nora panted and moaned uncontrollably, her thighs trembling and her eyes rolling back in her head. Her juices coated his tongue as her orgasm came crashing down upon her n multiple ways. Ren happily received her, cleaning up his handiwork as she rode out her pleasure. The orange haired huntress soon collapsed back onto the bed, a giggling mess and her skin flushed. Sweat had already appeared on her chest and her brow, yet this had only just begun.

“Oh… god…” she said with bated breath, “I wanna go again… only… this time… I want your cock.” She looked up at him with reenergized confidence.

Ren moved over her, leaving a delicate trail of kisses from her thigh towards her neck. Nora wrapped her arms around his back, eyes closing as she let him take her as he pleased. His teeth gently bit at her neck, causing her to moan loudly. His name left her lips several times before she was silenced by his lips. She pushed her chest up against his own, still she wasn’t fully topless. Though, Ren took note as the fabric scratched at his skin and he took a hand to remove that annoying bra. Ren did not leave them unattended as he took a light pink nipple to his lips and massaged her free breast. She gazed down with love filled eyes as Ren went to work on her body. Rough fingers digging into her skin, pinching at her nipple, while his tongue flicked and circled around the other.

“Ren…” she said, “Please…. Put it inside me…” she pleaded. There was no way she could take it any longer, she needed him now more than ever.

Ren paused his actions and looked up at her, nodding as he adjusted his position. He swiftly removed his boxers, letting his long shaft spring alive. Nora’s eyes went wide, lip being bitten as she could not wait to take him inside her. Taking hold of it Ren pressed himself against her hot core and with a nod of approval from Nora, pushed himself inside. Ren groaned as he pushed passed her tight passage, stretching her out for the very first time. She moaned happily, a wide smile on her face as she let her hands move up to push against his chest. Nails sliding along his skin as she looked down at their connecting point. His long shaft sliding in and out of her, he moved slow at first and every time he filled her she felt a jolt of electricity strike at her brain.

“Ahh! Oh god… Oh god!” Nora was high on the pleasure, and soon enough Ren was pounding away at her.

His hips collided against her with a animalistic need, he hissed and groaned every waking moment. A hand gripping the bedsheets while another grabbed a handful of her breast. They bounced as he pounded her senseless, the bed shaking and striking at the wall behind them. His cock massaged her insides thoroughly, every bump and curve repeatedly lighting up a fire inside of her. It wasn’t long until she was sputtering incoherently.

“Ren! Ren! I’m so close… fuck. Mmm, yes!” Nora matched his pace, but just barely as her mind was being wiped clean. She found it hard to gaze up at him and fell completely to his will. Her hands falling down to her sides as her tongue hanged from the side of her mouth.

“Nora…. I…. I’m going to cum!” Ren warned. This managed to snap Nora back to reality for a brief moment. She wanted him to fill her up, to feel that hot seed inside her womb. But she was hesitant, it could be dangerous but not like she had been preparing for this. Then her mind got an idea.

“Ren…” she said in between moans. “Cum on me… please.” She pleaded.

With a few rapid and powerful thrusts, Ren pulled out from her and reached his peak just barely. His cock throbbed violently, Nora watching with enthusiasm as Ren erupted over her body. Thick and hot ropes of cum showered her stomach and chest, painting her form like a canvas. One rope shot right at her face, making her laugh as she moaned at the warmth on her. Ren sighed and moaned, resting on his knees after such a powerful orgasm. Nora took a hand and rubbed the hot cum over her body. It felt amazing, even better than what she wanted previously. She collected some drops before bringing it to her mouth and savoring the taste. Why she chose to wait so long was beyond her.

“Ren…. Oh…. That was incredible!” she said with a smile.

Ren nodded, smiling back at her. He didn’t show it, but he was exhausted. “Nora… “

“Oh… don’t say anything… I already know.”

Ren tilted his head in confusion, did she really? But she simply laughed and looked up at her lover, this was the beginning of something amazing for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoyed another nice, wholesome, smutty entry to this tale of mine. I gotta say, I really like this one. Nora was always one of my favorites, so this was a lot of fun to work on. There really isn't much else I need to say... so... Take care! Have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night! 
> 
> Teaser for next time: A classic yuri ship.


	5. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Ruby x Weiss

Ruby sat atop her bunk bed, feet dangling off the side as she read her favorite comic series. It had been a day since Jaune had told her he had gotten a date with Pyrrha, but nothing else since then. Would it be rude to pry in and ask how it went? No, it’s just a friend checking in with a friend after all. Though, she was more interested in another activity rather than follow up questions. She giggled to herself at the thought, earning a curious look from Blake who was busy working within her own bunk.

“Something on your mind?” she asked her.

“N-No, just what I’m reading.” Ruby lied. She hadn’t told anyone what had happened between her and Jaune, especially she hadn’t told Yang. It was unlike her to keep secrets from her given she would tell her everything. But she couldn’t bear the thought of what Yang would do to the poor guy.

Try as she might, she was slightly paranoid someone knew. Especially around Blake, who had been acting strangely herself ever since that very day. The red head had to admit, she wasn’t the quietest one around and the faunus was in the next room the whole time. Could she have heard? Ruby only hoped that Blake had been preoccupied with something else somehow.

“Hey, Ruby… Has… Yang said anything to you lately?” Blake suddenly asked.

Ruby peeked over her comic book; brow raised. “Umm… about what?”

She couldn’t see it from all the way on her bunk, but Blake was blushing furiously. “Oh, just… anything. About a few days ago.”

Ruby clammed up, “Ugh… umm… N-No, I don’t think so. Why? What did you hear…? I mean… what are you talking about?”

Blake groaned, “I don’t know how to explain it.”

It wasn’t like Blake to get all flustered like that, Ruby could tell something was really bothering her. “Hey, what’s wrong… did something happen between you two?” the caring leader asked.

“No, no, no. Nothing bad… just…” Blake shook her head and hoped out of bed. “Never mind… I should get going anyways.”

“Oh… Where are ya going?” 

“Just meeting up with Velvet to finish our project for Professor Port.”

Ruby’s mind crashed, her comic falling out of her grasp as she looked at Blake in pure horror. Blake hadn’t noticed as she was too busy gathering her belongings into her bag. It wasn’t until Ruby had been silent for so long that Blake got worried. She looked back to see that death stare and sighed.

“You do remember that we ha-“

“No… I mean yes! I totally remember… Weiss and I are already done…” Ruby laughed nervously.

Blake rolled her eyes, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she headed to the door. She sighed before opening it, “If… you see Yang, can you…. No, nevermind, I’ll talk to her.” With that she was off. Leaving Ruby both confused and mortified. Blake couldn’t get the thought of what her and Yang did out of her mind. She wanted to talk to her desperately about it, but every time she would do so she froze. Perhaps it was something she needed to wait for. For now, she prayed that Ruby would get herself together and finish their project.

Meanwhile, back in that dorm room Ruby found herself tossing everything around to find her scroll. She kept muttering to herself how stupid she was for not remembering, cursing at herself for not even staying on top of things yet again. She got so caught up in other assignments and ‘extracurricular’ activities that she simply overlooked it.

It took her much longer than she’d be willing to admit, but Ruby soon found her scroll hidden under her pillow. How something simple can be misplaced so easily was a mystery to her. Ruby wasted no more time and quickly dialed Weiss. She bit her nail as the dial tone rang, and rang, and rang.

“Come on… pick up.” She whispered.

But no one picked up, she instead got her voicemail. Ruby groaned, “Hey, Weiss… It’s Ruby! Please call me back… or come back to the room? We have that project… remember? Okay, bye.” She hung up in shame, she sucked at leaving voicemails.

Now though, it was up to fate and time was ticking by quickly. Ruby couldn’t wait any longer and texted Weiss before immediately deciding to call her again. As before, she got no response. The red head growled as she hung up, running her hand through her hair. There was only one thing she had to do. It was time to go on a quest and find her lost partner.

Ruby rushed out of the room, leaving behind a trail of roses as the sudden rush of wind closed the door behind her. Beacon Academy was a large campus and Weiss could be anywhere. Ruby held only two ideas where she could be; the library or the training facility. Seeing as the library was her closest option, she rushed off down the halls as fast as she could. Any bystanders she’d happen to pass by were pushed aside by the massive gusts of wind. At one point she swore she ran past Sun who jumped out of the way like a scared cat onto some blue haired guy.

Eventually, the massive doors to the library were in sight. Ruby made her way inside the massive library, earning a groan from the red head. This would certainly take more time than anticipated, it was like a maze. Using her semblance in there would be out of the question too given last time she used it, she and her team were forced to clean up the mess.

There was no time to waste and Ruby set off to scan through every aisle, every table, and every study room the library may have. She kept texting and calling Weiss to no avail, each passing minute only fueled Ruby’s anxiety more. Why was she not answering; was she in trouble, lost her scroll, was she mad at her? Ruby hoped Weiss wasn’t mad at her again; while the two girls had long since made nice with each other, Ruby could still anger her easily if she were to mess up massively. Though she could not figure out what exactly she could have done this time.

An hour soon crawled away, and Ruby had surveyed the entire library, and still no Weiss. It was already noon and time was going to run out soon enough. Despite not finding her in the library, there was only one more place to look, but she didn’t like her odds given Weiss’ sudden ghosting. She had to try, and Ruby sped off towards the training facility as soon as she was clear out the door.

It did not take very long to reach the building, especially with her own semblance. Luckily for her, there were very few people present. Though the more Ruby thought on it, it was not quite lucky at all. She hastily looked through the changing areas, the main fighting arena, yards, under rocks, everywhere. But still nothing.

“Oh… oh god…” Ruby muttered, slumping onto the yard outside the building. “I give up…”

“Give up on what?” A familiar voice said.

Ruby perked up to see Coco staring down at her, sunglasses lowered with her thumb to get a better look at the younger student. “That grass is going to stain your leggings you know.” She said, offering her a hand.

Ruby pulled herself up, smiling softly at her. “Thanks… I was just trying to find Weiss, but she’s not here or the library… I don’t know where else to look.” She complained.

Coco placed her hand on her hip, smiling at her in return, “I’m not usually one to believe in destiny, but I think I can help.” She said.

“Oh, you know where Weiss is?” Ruby said excitedly.

“No.” Coco said bluntly.

“Oh…”

“I know she was here, but she left more than half an hour ago, Red.” Coco explained.

“Oh, are you kidding me? Really?!” Ruby asked.

Coco laughed and nodded, “Yes, I hope that helps.”

Ruby hugged the older girl tightly before Coco gently pushed her off her. “Thank you, Coco! I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“When you find her, ask her where she gets her boots. She looks damn fine in them.” Coco said.

“Will do!” Ruby said before rocketing off down the path. It was a fifty-fifty chance, but she was certain that Weiss was going back to their dorm room.

Ruby came to halt just several steps before her door, she didn’t see Weiss on her way there, so she only hoped the Ice Queen was inside. Upon entering, Ruby’s fears were put to rest as Weiss was in the middle of dropping her bag onto the floor. Her light blue eyes looked at her for a moment before quickly shifting away from her sight.

“H-Hey, Weiss!” Ruby said, thanking the heavens that she was able to find her partner.

“Hi.” Was all the white haired huntress said to her. Oh yeah, she was upset.

Ruby took cautious steps into the room, her cape dragging along the floor with a soft rustle. “So… Umm… I’ve been looking for ya.”

“Mhm.”

“Did you not see my texts?”

Weiss stored neatly stored away her weapon in it’s case, still not turning to face Ruby. In fact, she didn’t say anything at all to her. She simply turned around and went to her bunk. Sitting on the edge of her bed as she began to remove her boots.

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, but still nothing. “We ugh… have a project due tomorrow… re-remember?”

“I’ll finish it up tonight.” Weiss said without skipping a beat. Normally, Ruby would be happy that she got out of doing any real work, but this wasn’t one of those times. Weiss was dismissive of everything she had been throwing at her today and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Weiss… what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Weiss said, a small hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Come on, Weiss… we tell each other everything… kinda. What’s bothering you?”

Weiss groaned, looking up to Ruby before looking away again. “Nothing is wrong, now can you leave me alone. Please?”

Ruby shook her head, watching as Weiss stood up and set her boots to the side. “Weiss!” Ruby said, slightly harsher this time. “Hello?”

Weiss turned her back on Ruby as she stopped in front of her dresser. Her breathing grew erratic, a hand coming to cup her mouth. It almost looked like as if she were muffling herself from crying too loud. Ruby reacted immediately and turned Weiss around, catching her gaze. There were no tears, but her face was red.

“Weiss…” Ruby whispered before pulling her best friend into a hug. Although, this triggered something far worse than she expected. Weiss pushed her away, pointing a finger at her with a fiery anger in her eyes.

“No! You… Stop!” she growled.

“W-Weiss… I-I…”

“I… I can’t do this right now… okay…” she walked past Ruby and headed straight for the door before Ruby pulled her by the hand back to her.

“Weiss will you just chill out and te-“

“You slept with Jaune!” Weiss suddenly blurted out. Her eyes widening as silence fell upon them both. Thankfully, during their scuffle they had failed to notice that no one else but them were in the room. Otherwise it would have been an even more awkward conversation.

“Ugh… What… how… How do you know that?” she asked her.

Weiss rolled her eyes, “I heard you… I heard you through the doors… in the hall… with him.”

“Weiss… why do you ca-… Do you like Jaune? Oh my god… I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t know!” Ruby panicked as she tried to save whatever she could about this matter.

Weiss grew more frustrated and waved her hands, preventing Ruby from reaching out to her. “No, you dunce! I don’t like him! I… Forget it!”

“Weiss!” Ruby shouted, catching the heiress off guard. “What… are you saying?”

Weiss remained silent, once again her eyes shifting away. Her face grew an even deeper shade of red this time. It was then Ruby realized what Weiss was truly getting out, making her own face light up in a deep shade of pink.

“You… you… me…. L…” Ruby cleared her throat as she tried to calm herself. Her heart was practically ready to run out of her chest. “You… like me?”

Weiss finally, willingly, looked back at Ruby. Her gleaming blue eyes staring back into Ruby’s silver eyes. She could see the hurt that Weiss was going through, imagine how it would have been if it was herself in Weiss’ shows. Ruby’s heart was breaking, how could she have been so careless. But there was still a way to save all of it.

Ruby walked towards Weiss, taking her hands into her own. She smiled at the white-haired huntress, who simply looked back at her in confusion. Weiss attempted to pull away, a weak attempt though as Ruby still held onto her. “What are you doing?” she finally asked.

“Weiss…. I’m… I’m sorry… I never knew…”

“It’s fine… it’s obvious you don’t fe-“

“But I do.”

Weiss perked up, her lips hesitating to make a smile, “What?”

“I’ve always liked you, Weiss. God… I’ve liked you for a long while now.” Ruby confessed.

“But, Jaune… I’m… I’m confused…”

Ruby shook her head, “That really meant nothing… Not like how I feel about you.”

“Ruby…” Weiss finally gave a smile to her, before taking her hand and slapping the top of her head gently. “What the hell are you doing giving me a heart attack like that! Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I have this yearning for you and… hearing you with him was… just so hard it… And now you’re saying… How can I trust you…? I… I really wa-“ Weiss was cut short from her ranting as Ruby enveloped her in a tender kiss. She cupped her cheeks and pressed against her body. She was a bit cold to the touch, but it felt rather nice to Ruby. Her lips were incredibly soft, and she didn’t put much of a fight when she pushed her tongue inside her mouth.

Weiss returned the kiss in full, her worries washing away as she her hands cupped Ruby’s waist. How she longed for this feeling, to feel love. For someone so caring as her, Ruby was everything to her and now she had her. The two finally pulled away, Weiss’ blush even darker than before. Not that Ruby’s was any better.

“For the longest time I thought… you were the one person I always wanted but could never had. I didn’t think… you’d ever feel the same about me.” Ruby confessed. “So now… I want to only be with you… and only you.” She smiled brightly at Weiss.

Weiss couldn’t help but smile stupidly back at her, she had quite the adorable smile after all. “Ruby… Are you… serious about this?”

“Yes. How can I prove it to you?”

“I… I ugh, think I have an idea.” Weiss said, turning her head to look at their bunk beds before back at her.

“A-are you sure… I… I don’t want to rush you or anyti” Ruby was silenced as Weiss kissed her. She took the lead this time, pushing Ruby back slightly.

“I want this… I want… I want you.” Weiss said after pulling away, leaving the younger girl dumbfounded. Weiss slipped her slender hand into Ruby’s and slowly guided her towards her bunk. Both their hearts were racing at the speed of light, and they were happy as can be. Weiss stopped just a step before her bed, taking a deep breath as she stood there. Nervous wasn’t even beginning to explain how she felt in that moment. But as her mind was caught up in a swarm, she felt comfort as Ruby suddenly wrapped her arms around her slender waist.

A small chuckle escaped the snow haired girl, head leaning back and her hands coming to cup at Ruby’s. The younger girl gently trailed kisses along the side of her neck, easing her worries ever so slightly. Weiss smiled, loving the closeness the two shared and just how incredible it felt to have someone actually feel something for her. She could cry tears of joy in that moment, but she was too caught up in the pleasure of having Ruby nibble at her neck.

Ruby’s hands moved away from Weiss’ waist and under her jacket. Grabbing ahold of the opening, she swiftly removed her light blue jacket and dropped it to the floor. Now allowing Ruby to move her lips from her neck and onto her shoulders. Her skin was pale just like hers, cold, yet soft. Flawless was her skin, aside from the scar on her face but Ruby cared not for that. She adored Weiss for all that she was and she was planning on showing that to her.

“Ruby…” Weiss moaned, feeling herself becoming even more excited than before. She rubbed her legs together, unable to contain herself from acting out on her will. Though, she held back as much as she could to allow the young red head to do her thing.

Ruby’s hands soon grabbed onto the zipper of Weiss’ dress and pulled it down. As Ruby moved her lips to kiss the side of Weiss’ cheek, she slid her hands along Weiss’ backside and began to slowly pull the dress down. Weiss shivered at her touch, the cold air nipping at her exposed skin. It did not take much longer until the dress fell to the floor, leaving Weiss completely exposed. Normally, Weiss would have covered up and embarrassed. Not tonight, Ruby was giving her body the attention she never thought anyone would.

Turning around and freeing herself from Ruby’s grasp, she looked deeply into those silver eyes and smiled. There she stood, a light grey pair of panties and a matching strapless bra. Her body was unlike anything Ruby had imagined. Stomach toned and lean, arms slender but strong, and her breasts just perfect. While Yang was one to make fun of her size, Ruby always felt that Weiss had the ideal size for a woman.

“You’re…. You’re beautiful, Weiss.” Ruby whispered, the older girl blushing at her comment.

“I don’t think it’s fair you’re still dressed.” She said with a smirk.

Ruby laughed softly and proceeded to get a head start. Unbuttoning her cape to let it gracefully fall to the floor, next came unzipping her own dress. She fumbled severely, making Weiss smile and hold back her laughter. Ruby’s nerves were kicking in as the longer she took, the more embarrassed she became. Though, she was put at ease as Weiss cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She helped Ruby find the zipper behind her and proceeded to remove the dress from her. Kicking the pile of clothing away, now it was Ruby who showed off everything she had to Weiss.

The heiress couldn’t keep her eyes or hands off the young girl. Admiring her developing chest and her slightly toned stomach. Her hands ran along the sides of Ruby’s form, moving up behind her to unclasp the black bra she wore. Once it was tossed away, she stared down at the perky pair of breasts Ruby sported. Her hands instantly reached out for them both, causing the younger girl to let out a sharp breath. Pink erect nipples rubbed against her palms, her lips soon locking with Ruby’s. Muffled moans tried to break free, but Ruby was not allowed any rest as Weiss kept pushing herself onto her. Her tongue coming in for a vengeance and easily overpowering Ruby’s. Her fingers started sinking into Ruby’s breasts, feeling how delicately soft they were and causing the younger girl to squeak. Although, Ruby wasn’t about to let herself lose at this.

Ruby’s dainty hands came behind Weiss and unclasped her own bra. The older girl smirked, hoping that she could spur Ruby to retaliate. Ruby couldn’t take in the sight of Weiss’ breasts just yet, but she didn’t care. The deepened kiss and the sensation of her new girlfriend feeling her up was too much to bear. Soon enough, she got to work. Ruby took a handful of Weiss’ perky breasts into her grasp. She squeezed down harder and lightly pinched at the nipples, making Weiss moan loudly into their kiss. The two went at it for some time, hands roaming each other’s bodies as much as they could.

Finally breaking free from the kiss, Weiss bit her lip as she looked at Ruby. Her red hair had cascaded over her face, cheeks lit up in a crimson fire, and a goofy smile plastered on her face. She was a sight to behold, all for her own. Weiss smiled at her and caressed her cheek before she suddenly pushed Ruby onto the bed.

Weiss crawled over Ruby’s form like a cat stalking her prey. The younger girl looked back with anticipation, gently resting herself flat on her back as Weiss moved over her. Weiss began kissing up from just above Ruby’s panties, heading directly straight passed her stomach and towards her neck. Ruby exhaled as Weiss bit down on her neck, her hands coming to wrap around Weiss’ back. The heiress had move her pelvis between one of Ruby’s thighs and she began to gently grind against her. Ruby could feel just how wet Weiss had gotten down below, her hot core grinding against her skin was more than enough for Ruby to begin begging for more.

“Weiss…” she gasped as the older girl kept assaulting her neck. “Mmph… Weiss.”

Weiss moved her way up to Ruby’s ear, nibbling her earlobe just before speaking “Ruby… what do you want me to do?” she asked with a low whisper, knowing fully well the answer to that question.

Ruby turned her head to gaze up at Weiss, her eyes screaming of desire, “Please… make… love to me…” she whispered back. Weiss smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting upright.

She gazed down at Ruby with such passion, she wanted this just as much as Ruby did. The wait had been dreadful but now here they both were. It was the perfect set of circumstance, though neither had really put much thought to if someone were to show up and catch them.

Weiss grasped at the hem of her panties and slid them off, rather quickly for her liking. Ruby’s eyes went wide as she caught a brief glimpse of Weiss’ most sacred of areas. The light from the room making it glisten, Ruby bit her lip as she lingered her gaze. Weiss chuckled and took a hand to Ruby’s chin, lifting her gaze up at her. “You ready?” she asked her. Ruby simply nodded as she quickly shuffled her panties off her form. She was just as damp, if not more so than Weiss.

Weiss let her hand slide down Ruby’s body, her slender digits feeling every dip and curve. Ruby arched her back upward, softly moaning as she relished in everything Weiss did. Suddenly, Ruby lifted herself up in a haste as she let out a sharp gasp. Weiss had slid two digits inside of her with relative ease, her tight passage clamping down hard onto her fingers. The heiress let out a moan of her own, loving just how tight and wet Ruby was for her. Weiss’ free hand came to grasp at Ruby’s breast, gently playing with it as her fingers grew in pace.

Ruby let a hand grasp onto Weiss’ arm while the other kept her hoisted up. Nails digging into the bed sheets as she tossed her head back, loud moans escaping her more and more. She moved her hips to match Weiss’ pace, her body shaking every step of the way. Weiss smirked and she went even faster, her slick fingers coated in Ruby’s juices as she felt the younger girl shaking uncontrollably.

“Weiss! Oh Weiss, I’m cumming!” she shouted, her walls tightening harshly around Weiss’ fingers and showering her hand with her nectar. Weiss did not stop her actions, making Ruby tighten her grasp on Weiss’ arm.

The red headed huntress brought her head down, hair falling and sticking to her face. Already both girls had built up quite the sweat, the heat in the room escalating severely. Neither cared as Weiss dutifully plowed Ruby’s womanhood with vigor. “Weiss, Weiss, Weiss!” Ruby screamed, feeling overly sensitive and already coming onto another peak.

“Ruby…. Cum for me.” She goaded her on and sure enough, Ruby let out a pleasure filled shriek as her entire body trembled with the power on an earthquake.

Weiss slowed down her fingers as Ruby rode out her orgasm, having seen quite the show. Sliding out from her, Weiss took her soaked fingers and licked them clean. Ruby smiled as she took deep breaths, already reenergized and ready for another go. This time however, Weiss had another surprise for her.

As her chest heaved, Ruby saw as Weiss sat direct across from her and inched herself closer. Her legs soon moving both under and over her own. Essentially crossing their legs together as Weiss inched her womanhood closer to her own. Ruby drew out a moan as she felt Weiss place her pelvis against hers. Soon, Weiss began to grind her hips against hers. Their lips rubbing against each other and their clits occasionally brushing passed their respective slits.

“Weiss…” Ruby reached for Weiss’ hand and interlocked their fingers together. The two looked eyes and smiled to one another. Hearts beating in sync as Ruby moved her hips along with Weiss.

“Ruby…. Ruby… Mmm…” Weiss’ moans grew louder and louder, her voice raising in pitch and making her sound a tad higher than Ruby’s. She had fully let herself succumb to pleasure and the wide smile on her face let Ruby know that she was utterly enjoying it.

Weiss began to grind herself even faster, to which Ruby picked up on and matched. Their privates clashed on repeat, sending stinging sensations of pure bliss to their brains. Already both could feel their peaks coming and this only caused both girls to grind harder and faster. They moaned in unison, shouting each other’s names until they reached a thundering crescendo. Their bodies shook violently, sitting up even more until their lips met in a hazy crash. They kissed long and hard, letting their tongue dance in a sensual dance as they still shook from their orgasm. Ruby collapsed and brought Weiss atop of her, their lips never once leaving. Eventually they would be forced apart as Weiss pulled away and gazed down at her. Hand caressing Ruby’s cheek.

“That…. That was incredible.” She uttered. “I’m glad I was able to do this… with you.”

Ruby’s heart melted as she smiled up at her, “I will always be yours… I guess I have to tell Jaune our deal is off.” She admitted nervously.

Weiss looked at her in confusion, “A deal?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah… well… I… We, kinda said…”

Weiss laughed, “I think I know what kind of deal it was.”

“You’re not mad?”

Weiss shook her head, “No. Why would I be mad at you? But…” a devious smile appeared on her face. “I think we can make the most of this deal of yours.”

Ruby’s face went blank, “Y… You want to… Umm…”

Weiss kissed her briefly, “It only seems right seeing as you got him first.”

“F-Fair enough… I-I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good… now… how about we do this again?” Weiss said as Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I bring to you another entry into this smutty tale. This so happened to be my favorite ship so I hope you all liked it. There is a lot more coming your way, so please stick around. Leave your thoughts, suggest a pairing, tell me your favorite ship (and why mine sucks), or not. I'm not your mom.
> 
> Next time, ugh... a club escapade... Your job to figure out who stars. Okay, have a lovely day!


	6. Dancing Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Yang x Neptune

The sun had set and the night life of the city would be in full effect, something Yang adored about the city. Thankfully, she had managed to finish every project and assignment she had. Earlier she had received a text from Blake saying she was busy with a project with Coco and Ruby had forgotten about hers. Thus, she was left alone to roam the city and party all night. While Yang would have loved to spend the night with her girls, she was determined to make the most of it.

Yang weaved between the traffic as she rode her motorcycle down the city streets. The wind making her fair look like a flame as she moved with a speed like no other. Secretly, she hoped no cops would come chasing after her. That would certainly put a damper on things, but luckily for her it would seem she got lucky this time. She was headed towards her favorite bar in the city, specifically one she knew the owner of on rather ‘familiar’ terms.

 Eventually she arrived at the bar, the packed parking lot making it difficult for her to find a spot for her bike. One would think owning a motorcycle would mean easy parking, apparently not. Yang would soon find a decent enough spot and made her way inside, all the while wondering why she felt she was forgetting to tell something to someone. In her mind, this was nothing alcohol could fix.

Upon entering, she was hammered with the intensity of the electronic music blasting in the club. A large group dancing out their hearts on the dance floor, some looking more like buffoons more than anything. This was the life in her mind though. There was nothing quite like getting out there and just letting loose. She only intended to have a few drinks and maybe dance like an idiot, but she wouldn’t mind if something even luckier came her way.

After making stink eyes with the twins from across the entrance, Yang headed straight for the bar. It would seem the ever imposing Junior was not in today. It was a shame the more Yang thought of it, she would have loved to see the look on his face when she walked through that door.

Flagging down the bar tender, she asked for her signature strawberry sunrise and sat on the stool. With a stretch of her hands and arching her back, Yang let out a happy groan. Who knew higher education would be this taxing, even though half the time she just had Weiss or Blake do her assignments for her. Even though convincing Weiss to do such a task was fair more challenging than any assignment out there, Yang still went through it for her own lazy reasons.

Not a second passed before she was finally given her drink. To which she happily drank in one gulp, setting it down with a satisfied gasp before asking for a refill. She was more than ready to get out there, however it would seem the universe was sending her a surprise.

“Yang?” came a familiar voice behind her.

Spinning in her seat, she was greeted to the sight of Sun Wukong. He flashed a toothy grin as he took a seat next to her. “I am not surprised to find you here.” He said, signaling the bar tender for a drink of his own.

“Hell yeah, you think I’m going to waste away my weekend at the academy.” Yang let out a small laugh, taking a sip from her refilled drink. “What are you doing here?”

Sun smirked, “What else? The team and I wanted to get out there, so I came here. Although, only Neptune came with me.”

“Who now?” Yang asked.

“Didn’t Blake tell you about my team coming?”

Yang put a finger to her chin as she tried to recall any memory, “Nope. I haven’t really spoken with blank since a few days ago. She’s been acting weird lately.”

“Weird? What for?” Sun asked.

Yang shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought maybe you two had a fight or something. She’”

“Pfft, what us fight? Nah, I don’t… Huh…” Sun stared off onto the counter, not even noticing that his drink had yet to arrive. “I haven’t talked to her since my team came in.”

Yang’s eyes went wide and she let out a gasp in shock, “Ohhhhh!” she sang, “She misses you. So she’s pissed that you haven’t called or anything.”

Sun shook his head, “No, that’s ridiculous. Blake isn’t like that.”

Yang quickly downed her drink, slamming the cup on the counter before speaking, “Sun… You, need to talk to her.” Her words were already slurring, it was a wonder how she didn’t get into more trouble when she’d drink. “Or, she’ll probably leave y- Heyyyy.” Her attention diverted elsewhere to a young blue haired man making their way to them.

“Hey?” he said as he stopped near Sun. “You know this girl?” he asked her.

“That’s Yang, Blake’s partner.” He said, holding back a laugh. “Yang, this is my guy, Neptune.”

“Ohhh, so you’re the one with the cool name.” she said with a smile, reaching for her glass that had somehow already been filled. Sun looked in confusion at the bartender, wondering how long it takes for someone to get their order.

“Thanks, I think?” Neptune chuckled and stepped between where Sun and Yang were seated. Leaning on the counter as he spoke to Yang. “Didn’t know all the girls at Beacon where this cute.” He said in a lower toned voice.

“Really? That’s the best you got?” Sun spoke up from behind.

“Be cool, Sun, damn.” Neptune snarked back.

Sun let out a laugh as he stood up from his seat, “Well, you kids have fun. I’ll be over there if you need me.” He said, pointing to the dance floor but neither cared to look his way.

“What kind of cheesy line is that?” Yang responded, “You got to try harder than that, Neptune.”

“Well, when faced with such a beautiful woman. You can’t help but feel your breath and words be ripped from your chest.” He said as he slumped back into the seat behind him.

“Ohh, keep talking.” She said, placing her chin within her palm as she looked him up and down. She couldn’t quite figure out what type of fighter he’d be, the muscle tone on his arms would suggest he could hold his own. But he was quite slender, similar to Jaune in a way. His skin a dark shade of tan and that smile of his was quite infectious. He was quite the looker, and a charmer.

“You know, Sun always goes on about why Blake is the best. I think he’s missing out on something better right here.” He went on.

Yang felt her cheeks warm up, “Oh… well his loss right? That just means.” She inched closer to him, hand sliding along the counter. “I’m open to anyone.” Her purple eyes gazed back into his own.

Before either of them could say or do anything else, a new track began playing over the speakers. Yang perked up as she heard the beat of the song, fast and wild it was. She could feel her body ache to get out there and dance, but yet she wanted to see where things went with the mystery man known as Neptune.

Rocketing from her seat, she gripped Neptune’s hand and tugged him off and down towards the dance floor. Even though he was not even given a chance to decide, he want with her anyways. Neptune was not in tune with the art of dance, far from it. It was a fact Sun always made sure to rub in his face when the time was appropriate. But he didn’t care, most people here were drunk anyways and he was with Yang. How badly could it go?

The base of the music rattled his body as Yang let go of his hand and proceeded to let loose. She moved with grace, her hips melodically capturing his gaze as the two were locked together among the crowd. Now was a better time than ever, watching as Yang raised her hands and moved to the music Neptune proceeded to try his absolute best at dancing. He took light steps, raising his body up and down to the light tempo. He nodded his head along with the beat and it wasn’t soon until he was moving his arms.

Yang looked at him with both confusion and joy. She smiled at him, watching the boy take unmatched steps to the song and seeing him move his hips in ways that would make a witch shudder. “You’re terrible at this, aren’t you?” she said over the loud music.

Neptune shrugged as he moved along with her, “As long as it’s with you, I’m okay.”

She lightly blushed and inched closer to him, soon turning herself around and pressing her back against him. She reached back and grabbed his hands, moving them to her hips. Neptune needed little instruction on what she wanted to do. Grabbing on tightly to her waist, she rocked her hips against his. The fabric of their clothes grinding against each other and her head pushing back to rest against his neck. Looking up at him, she stared back with hungry eyes and a wild smile.

Neptune knew what she was up to, she was dancing awfully close to him and her plan was working. She smirked at him as she felt his cock growing hard within his pants and feeling a light poke against her rear. A delicate hand came to cup his cheek, her body pressing harder against his own. With her mind clouded by the booze, she was already succumbing to her desires. Unfortunately, she couldn’t just strip him naked on the dance floor. No, that would be tasteless. Though, the thought did excite her a bit.

Without saying a word, Yang suddenly slipped her hand into his and soon again lead him toward where she wanted. They both knew very well where this was going to go and they didn’t care. No one even noticed as the pair slipped into the men’s restroom, Yang wasting no time and pushing Neptune into a stall.

Her lips collided with his and he returned it in full force. Neptune’s tongue slipped into her mouth and massaged hers with ease. She put up little resistance as she felt his tongue brush inside her mouth, a moan escaping from her as he had his way. Neptune pressed Yang against the bathroom stall, making her laugh as she loved the initiative he held.

“I want you to fuck me, Neptune.” She said as she pulled away, “Don’t hold back.”

Neptune smirked, his mind throwing a festival at the thought of how lucky was he to even be in this situation. His hand moved down towards her shorts and slipped inside of them. Yang’s breath caught in her mouth as she felt a rough finger brush against her clit. “Mmph… That’s a good boy…” she cooed against his ear before letting more moans leave her pretty little mouth.

“If that’s what you want me to do, I’m gonna need you to do something for me.” Neptune whispered, making her body shudder.

She gazed up at him with desire, unable to contain herself as Neptune let his fingers loose below her. His thumb would circle around her clit with a speed like no other while his other fingers took turns sliding along her wet slit. Now he wanted to prolong the activity with something else, oh if she could slap him she would. Instead, she complied. “What… ahh… what do you want me to do?” she asked in a surprisingly innocent tone.

Slipping out his hand from her shorts, Neptune quickly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down to his ankles. Yang instantly got the idea and bit her lip, she surely didn’t mind prolonging her prize with this. Reaching down, Yang cupped his erect cock through his boxers. He gasped as her hand gently stroked it through the soft fabric, letting her fingers curl against his aching sack before trailing up his shaft.

Yang got on her knees and slid his boxers downward. Her face soon being smacked by his large cock. Cursing under her lips, she stared at the package Neptune was carrying. Large and thick was his cock, bigger than anything she’d ever taken before. If she had to guess, perhaps seven or so inches, maybe a tad larger. She could feel herself growing wetter as she let her hand grab ahold of him and began to stroke him with a tender pace. Her eyes stared up at him with a pleading look, she was enjoying everything but she desired so much more.

His hand came to run through her yellow locks, something she usually would never allow anyone to do. Yang began to stroke faster, precum escaping the tip of his cock and soon being coated as she moved up and down his shaft. Having had enough of just teasing him, she settled it was time for a taste. Yang brought her lips downward and engulfed his cock inside her mouth. Neptune shuddered and pressed himself against the stall wall as her warm mouth wrapped around him. Her tongue slid underneath his shaft, feeling the slight curve and detail of his cock. There was a salty taste, it wasn’t bitter but rather enjoyable to her.

She moaned furiously every time she would bob her head. Every moan would vibrate his cock, spurring him on ever closer to his peak. She moved with a fast pace, it was obvious she was a professional at this. Neptune gripped her hair and began to move her along his shaft, his hips now tagging in to pump inside her. Yang happily took in his length as much as she could, her saliva leaving his cock a slick and throbbing mess. He was close, she could tell he wanted to burst right then and there. However, that would mean their fun would be at and end. That would be unacceptable.

Pressing her hands to his thighs, she forced herself off his cock. Desperate gasps for air as his cock twitched right in front of her. Neptune faired even worse, given the way he was shaking and breathing. The smile on his face made it clear he was ready to move on to something more. Yang smiled and stood up, her hands coming down to lower her shorts and panties. She didn’t hold back in showing what she desired, letting him instantly see her soaked womanhood beneath. Neptune’s eyes went wide as Yang turned around and leaned forward, sticking out her rear to him and giving it a shake. “Give it to me…” she said breathlessly.

A fierce grip took hold of her waist, his digits sinking into her smooth skin as he pulled himself forward. The tip of his cock pressed against her soaked entrance and slipped in with ease. Yang rocked her hips against his shaft, tossing her head back as she let out a laugh mixed with a moan. Neptune groaned and gnashed his teeth, feeling her slick and tight passage wrap ever so lovingly around his cock.

Knowing what exactly Yang wanted, Neptune let his body fall into its animalistic desires. His hips rocked against her with a desperate need and ferocity unlike anything she’s ever felt. Her mind was wiped clean of any and all worries, her body dialed up to an insane amount. She moaned loudly, laughed, stuck her tongue out, she was completely lost in pleasure. Neptune fell in love with her reactions, it turned him on to a higher degree seeing how she reacted to his cock.

Every movement he made spurred them both on ever closer. His curved cock would slide into her in ways that she only dreamed of. Her insides were massaged thoroughly, every bump and detail of his cock caressed by her increasingly tight passage. They both throbbed against each other, her womb hungry for his cum. Her hips crashed back against his pelvis, desperate to milk out his seed.

“Neptune! Fuck! Yes!” she moaned on repeat for him. “Fuck me! Mmph! Oh god!”

Neptune reached pulled at her hair, her head moving back with it and staring up at him. She could stay like this forever, but at this rate it would all end way too fast. She was ready and amped up in her movements, at first matching his pace and then escalating in ferocity.

“Yang… I’m going… Ahh!” Neptune was at a loss as he attempted to keep sane.

“Cum in me, baby. Yes! Please! Cum in me.” Yang’s words were the key to his floodgates.

With several rough thrusts, Neptune pushed his length as deep as he could go. He throbbed powerfully and shot several impressively large spurts of cum. Yang’s mind completely broke as she moaned and shouted in victory. Her walls clung onto his shaft and pulsed violently, sucking him in deep and making sure she was filled to the brim. There was no other feeling quite like being full of cum, she adored it.

“Mmm… that’s a good boy…” she cooed as the two finally got a chance to breathe. Neptune leaned forward and kissed at her neck before biting down hard. She gasped and cupped his cheek as the euphoria died down.

Patting his cheek, Neptune got the idea and pulled out from her. Cum dripping out from her and trailing down her thighs, she was a mess. However, she didn’t care as she pulled up her shorts and haphazardly wiped herself clean. She stole a kiss from Neptune’s lips as he pulled up his own pants and the two left the stall only to be greeted by a familiar face.

Sun stood by a sink, mouth agape as he watched the two come out. Neptune’s eyes went wide while Yang smirked. “Well… one down… one to go…” Yang said in a sultry voice. She took slow steps towards Sun and placed a finger under his chin, lifting it slightly. “I’m kidding.” She said before laughing, clearly not at all phased by being found out. “See you both later.” She said with a wink before leaving the bathroom.

“Bro?” Sun said in a confused state.

“I… Ugh…” Neptune stumbled with his words before Sun smirked and raised his hand.

“Nice!” he said as Neptune gave him a weak high five. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting but the night itself didn’t go as he planned. If anything, it went amazingly. However, even as he found himself sometime later in the midst of the club he could just not get that blonde out of her mind. He had to see her again, it was only up to how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hope you are all having a lovely Tuesday. Or Wednesday or... whatever day you might be reading this on. Anyways, I bring you a fun little chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope you like it, I personally had quite a bit of fun writing it. But now, off to plan out the next installment. No hints this time around, well. Maybe one. It includes a character that appears in this chapter. So yeah.... See ya later!


	7. Stiff Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured pairing: Sun x Blake

Sun sat impatiently in his seat, two cups of coffee on the table in front of him losing their heat as time went on. It was early in the morning and people went in and out from the coffee shop, luckily he grabbed a table before anyone else could. However, the dirty looks he received from customers made him feel uncomfortable. Yes, he had it all to himself but he was waiting for someone after all. Rolling his eyes, he simply looked out onto the streets in search of Blake.

It had been a day since the night in the bar, that scene still embedded within his thoughts. He had walked in in what he could assume was the last act of their ‘activity’. It was something he only thought happened in comedic stories, but that was far from it. To top it all off it was Yang of all people. The best friend to his sort-of-but-not-quite girlfriend. He felt awkward about it, as if it was taboo in a way but he settled on forgetting it for now.

As Sun tried to purge those thoughts from his head, he noticed Blake emerge from the streets and make her way toward him. He smiled widely and waved at her, to which she simply gave him a small smile. It had been a while since they last spoke, so getting a chance to have a nice drink together was a nice change. Blake let out a sigh as she took her seat and taking the drink in front of Sun.

“Heya, Blake.” Sun said happily. “It’s been years.”

Blake rolled her eyes as she set down her cup, “It’s been a week, Sun.”

Sun laughed and simply looked back at her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was beautiful beyond belief. Something was genuinely there between them, whether or not it was meant to be remained to be seen. Though, he would not deny he wished he could just tell her how he felt. That required him to not fumble on his words, something that usually tended to happen whenever he was around her.

Blake sat there, quietly sipping her drink. The two had fallen into a peaceful silence that neither seemed to have noticed. No, she was far too preoccupied with her mind banging against her head about what she had done. She wanted to tell him about it, but it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do in any relationship no matter how far one was developed.

The faunus girl gritted her teeth in annoyance, she could just keep quiet. There was one thing she couldn’t deny, she enjoyed it and would most certainly do it again with the blonde girl. Though, with Sun in the picture that only meant more trouble than it would be worth. As Sun opened his mouth to finally say something, Blake immediately broke.

“Yang and I slept together.” She blurted out, her mind acting against her own will.

Sun’s mouth remained opened and his eyes fixated on her. He had heard her correctly, his brain was lagging behind in registering if it was true. Blake grew worried as it looked like Sun himself was frozen in time. Unmoving, unblinking, just a statue as he stared back at her.

“Sun?” she asked, which seemed to work as he shook his head and looked at her in disbelief.

“Excuse me, what?” he finally said.

“Please don’t make me say it again.” She said in a low voice.

How could he not want her to say it again. It had been said so suddenly and out of nowhere that Sun wasn’t even given a chance to comprehend what had happened. Furthermore, if it were true then that left even more questions than answers.

“You… Really?” his tone remained the same, but his face showed off ever bit of confusion he had.

Blake simply nodded, her eyes moving away from his. She looked ashamed, guilty, but she only felt the guilt of her actions.

“It had happened…. So suddenly… We drank, played a game and…”

“And here I didn’t think she’d be into girls.” Sun interrupted.

“What?” Blake asked, eyebrow raised.

Sun laughed as he smiled back at her, “Ok… Blake… I’m not mad, well… I can’t really be. Can I? I mean, we never really did say if..”

“Yeah… But, I thought you should know.”

“Well, mind if I share something?” he asked.

“Sure…”

“I caught Neptune and Yang post… deed, in a club bathroom.”

Now it was Blake’s turn to fall into confusion. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly. It would seem to have happened recently no doubt, but for Yang to just willingly just go on and find a new partner that fast. Well, it alarmed Blake. It was expected of Yang, but she had hopped that maybe there was something there between them. Perhaps there was, but she had to figure that out later.

“Neptune and… Yang?” She asked.

“It was… I heard most of it… I ugh, have to admit. Yang is, really loud.”

Blake grew rather annoyed by that comment. She knew it first hand, but Sun listened in and just did nothing about it? Of course he couldn’t do anything about it, but to her it appeared wrong he would just listen.

“Have you no privacy?” she berated him.

“It was a public bathroom.” He said with a laugh. “I think they were glad I caught them instead of anyone else.”

“I guess… Did she say anything?”

“She seemed pretty wasted at the time. She flirted with Neptune and just left. Though, he seems pretty happy about it.”

“I doubt she’ll even remember.”

“Why do you say that?”

Blake remained silent at his question, but her silence was all he needed to realize what she was getting at. Sun’s eyes went wide and a small smirk appeared on his face. She was jealous at the fact Yang went and fucked some random guy, but there was one other fact she was missing.

“I don’t know… Neptune called her up earlier and Yang seemed to remember it all.” He told her.

“What!?” she said, her voice raised to nearly a shout.

Now he had her, that reaction explained everything he was suspecting. Why would she be so jealous after saying she wouldn’t remember. Sun assumed something was up and now he knew why. Blake, while feeling guilty, loved what happened. It was no doubt she was searching for a way to make it happen again. Sun had to hold himself back from laughing right then and there. Luckily for him, she didn’t appear upset at all.

“So… how was she?” he asked with a smirk.

Blake’s face turned a dark shade of red, sinking her body into her chair as she looked away. Never had he seen her so flustered before, it was rather adorable to say the least.

“Come on, Blake. You don’t expect me to be curious about that? Was she really that good?”

“Why aren’t you mad about this?” she asked, avoiding the question as much as possible.

Sun shrugged as he sat back in his chair. Truth be told, he didn’t really care. It stung a little that she went behind his back, but he couldn’t say he was appalled. If anything, he couldn’t get that idea out of his head as to how it all went down.

“Not really, no. A little, but I don’t hate you for it.” He told her.

Blake took a deep breath, sitting back up as she finally looked back into his eyes. “It was… something special.” She said.

“Pfft, you gotta give me more than that.”

“Sun, I… I don’t know. It was good… great even. But… I don’t know what to think of it.”

“Hmmm.” He pondered on her words, watching her ever intently.

“Can we… move passed this?” she asked.

“Not yet. I have to win this.” Sune said.

“Win?” Before Blake could pester further, Sun stood up from his seat and grabbed her hand. Yanking her out of her seat, Sun dragged her away from their table. Leaving behind the expensive drinks he had paid for. Blake made no attempt to free herself from his grasp, but she kept asking where they were going. Sun simply avoided her questions, drawing up other topics about Grimm hunts, classes, and anything else. Blake obliged him, but made sure to keep coming back to her curiosity but to no avail.

Eventually, as they travelled, it became clear they were headed back to Beacon Academy. Only this time, Blake was even more confused as to what was going on. Sun refused to tell her and he only held a smirk on his face. Was he about to tell everything to Yang? Get in a fight with her? No doubt he’d lose, Yang was a fierce fighter and her style would outmatch Sun for sure. Though, he wasn’t angry so perhaps a heated throwdown wasn’t going to happen.

Soon enough Blake found herself being lead inside Sun’s room. The room itself was nothing special, a standard Beacon dorm room with little decorations inside of it. But redecorating and reorganization wasn’t what was on either of their minds. Blake had little time to think as once she walked in, the door shut behind her and Sun pushed her against it. His face just a few centimeters away from her own. She smiled at him while he stared back with a smirk on his face.

Their lips collided together and it was evident Sun was not going to go easy on her. Blake rubbed her thighs together, feeling a familiar heat well up inside her. She was more than happy to have Sun take such an approach with her. Truth be told, this would their first time alone with one another. Yet neither of them seemed to notice or care. Sun’s hands went up and down the sides of her curves. She was the perfect woman in his eyes, in more ways than one.

A rough hand took a detour and came to wrap around Blake’s neck. Gently applying pressure as he moved his lips away from hers and began to pepper her neck with tender kisses. Blake gasped, a dainty hand taking hold of the hand around his neck. Her eyes closed and she arched her body towards him. It wasn’t hard to breathe, far from it but she couldn’t help but fall in love with his touch. His teeth suddenly nipped at her skin, making her smile and giggle at the sudden pain.

“Mmm, do that again.” She whispered against his ear.

Sun was of course more than happy to grant her satisfaction. He kissed at the spot where he had just bit, almost as if soothing the pain. He moved just slightly away from it and before long he was biting once again against her skin. Blake let out a moan, her hands moving to wrap around his neck. She wanted it badly, more so than she cared to admit. The faunus boy decided to have a bit more of his way with her, moving his other hand to come grasp at a breast.

She instantly became putty in his hands, moaning and whimpering up a storm for him. Her eyes struggled to stay open as the pressure was threatening to overwhelm her. The hand at her neck gently pressed against her, a rather bold move by Sun but a welcome one. Sun constantly bit along her neck, making her whimper and beg for more every moment she could. Now there was a hand at one of her breasts, massaging her tenderly and bringing her to a new high. He would cup and sink his fingers deep into her soft breast, feeling the erect bud just laying beneath the fabric. It was then that Sun decided it was time to take things up a notch.

Pulling away from her, Sun instantly began to fumble around with her clothing. Blake followed suit and together the two undressed each other with relative ease and surprising speed. Garment after garment was removed from either person, being tossed away to land on the space around them. It wasn’t long till Sun was left in his briefs, his shaft already at full mast. Meanwhile, Blake was busy removing her bra as she stared down at the massive package that hid away inside the fabric. Who knew the faunus boy would be carrying such a sizeable member.

Soon the bra joined the pile below them, letting her breasts hang free. Now it was Sun’s turn to stare, eyeing her perky breasts jiggle ever so slightly as she took slow steps toward him. As soon as she was in range, Sun wrapped his arms around her milky white body and dipped his heads down to her chest. Blake rolled back her head and gasped, feeling Sun’s mouth envelope on of her breasts. He was an animal, his tongue circling rapidly all over her and sucking hard against her. He repeated this motion for a while before switching to her other breast and repeating the action. She was moaning louder for him, it was only made worse the more she felt something rigid poke at her thigh.

“Sun… don’t keep me waiting. Please.” She begged him, her nails scratching his back as he kept at it with his assault.

Sun smirked as he pulled away, stealing a kiss from Blake as they stood there. Blake wasn’t allowed any time to act before she found herself falling down onto one of the four beds in the room. Thank goodness they didn’t do bunk beds. She giggled as her hair cascaded on around her, her face flushed and a happy smile upon her face. Her eyes, wild and alive, couldn’t settle on where to look. She constantly changed from staring at his abs, crawling to his handsome face, and down to the hidden member making a tent of his briefs. Sun couldn’t feel more confident with the way she looked at him, he smiled down at her and he finally decided to let her gawk some more.

In a surprising motion, Sun used his tail to remove the pesky briefs that shielded his member from the cool air of the room. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Blake watched Sun peel away at the fabric. Little by little, more of what laid beneath was revealed and it wasn’t long until Blake could see it all. His cock sprung up from the brief’s clutches, Blake’s tongue instinctively licking at her lips. Long was hist shaft, surprisingly long in fact. It seemed a good two inches longer than the dildo Yang used on her and just as thick. Blake wasted no time and shuffled out of her panties, kicking them away and spreading her legs for him. Her slit glistened in the room light, it could practically blind a man as to just how wet she was for him.

Moving between her legs, Sun aligned the head of his cock with her aching womanhood. Blake brought down her hand and spread her lips for him in an act of invitation. The way she was craving him was unbelievable, Sun couldn’t help but feel he was already beating out Yang in this competition. Her hand soon left and soon enough, Sun pushed forward. A hiss escaped him as the sensitive head of his pushed passed her entrance and inside of her tight passage. Blake’s eyes widened, her mouth open, and her back arched. Her hands gripped at the bed sheets beneath her as she felt his rigid flesh fill her to the brim.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ohhh.” She finally let out a moan as Sun inched even more inside of her. Sun nearly fell over her, catching himself just before he could land atop her. But he was allowed no respite as Blake whispered his name and cupped his face before pulling herself for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him slide out from her. His hard member, thick and veiny, grinding against her wet and hot insides in every perfect way imaginable. He went at a steady pace, pulling out just enough of his length before plunging himself inside of her. Each time he buried his cock inside her, she let out a high pitched moan. She shifted her legs, a knee raised to clasp against his thigh while her other leg wrapped around his waist. She was inexperienced at best with men, so she didn’t expect such minor changes in position to make sex feel a hundred times better.

“Sun…. oh Sun!” Blake moaned louder and louder for him. Her chest heaving and breasts bouncing as Sun moved faster and faster.

His hips kicked into overdrive and Blake was sent into a sputtering mess. Her back arched and her hands moved to grip at his arms. She scratched him dearly, moving her hips to match his own. She wanted it all, more than anything. “Yes, Yes! Keep going… Fuck!” she panted like a bitch in heat.

Sun moaned and hissed every time he moved inside her. His body covered in a sheen of sweat as he plowed at her insides. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of her, her walls clasping viciously around his member. Wanting to milk ever last drop of his cum. But he wasn’t done with her quite yet. No, he was waiting for the opportune moment, and such a moment came.

Blake thighs trembled, her walls sucking in Sun deeper before a rush of her fluids came crashing down upon him. She tossed her head back with a scream, her hands falling from his arms and her hips pushing against his pelvis. A smile appeared on her face as she relished in the euphoria, but was soon brought out of her trance as she felt Sun’s hands grasp at her rear and suddenly lifted her up. She held onto him for dear life as Sun took her off the bed and set her down gently.

The faunus girl looked at him in confusion, her face and chest completely soaked in sweat. She was breathing heavily, but still smiling. Sun suddenly turned her around and it was revealed they were standing in front of a window. Soon she was pressed against it, her breasts squishing up against the glass. She could see out to a small garden with a stone path running through it. To her shock, she forgot they were on the ground floor and that anyone passing by would see them. Which only excited her to the extreme. Blake shook her rear, feeling Sun’s wet cock pressed against her skin.

“Give it to me, Sun.” she asked and he obliged once more.

He slipped inside her, much easily this time. She hummed and bit her lip, tilting her head back as Sun filled her with his cock once more. This time, she began to push back against his member as he pumped inside her. Her hands supporting her on the window as she used her remaining strength to follow his movements. Her breasts remained ever pressed on the glass, the left side of her face squished against it as well.

She fogged up the window near her face almost immediately, it almost pained her that no one would be able to see her be taken in such a manner. Sun moved his hips faster than ever before. The slick sound of sex now echoing around the room and no doubt out onto the hallway. It was music to their ears, hearing just how wet she was and the sensual sound of skin slapping against skin. It would be quite the show to walk in on if anyone else from Sun’s team bothered to return.

Sun took his hand and suddenly slapped Blake on her rear. She shouted in pleasure and looked back at him with pleading eyes. He didn’t need her to tell him what she wanted and he raised his hand once more to slap down on her sizeable rear. Every time he slapped her, she moaned and shouted louder. His name escaping her lips every time his cock filled her.

“Sun…. Ahhh Sun!” she was shaking, another orgasm falling upon her already and shortly after that, a third one came. “Sun!” she creamed all over his cock, screaming his name. “I… I want you to bite me… d-do it… while you… cum!” she requested.

Sun was at his limits but her pushed himself just enough to do what he was told. He bit down hard on her neck just as he erupted inside of her. She let out a ferocious scream as Sun came to a screeching halt, filling her womb with his seed. Thick, hot, plentiful ropes of cum shooting inside of her.

“Mmmm.” She instantly fell in love with the sensation. The two remained connected as they stood there, breathing heavily and smiling like idiots.

“So…” Sun said through bated breaths. “Was I better than Yang?”

Blake turned her head and reached behind her to cup his cheek with her hand. She kissed him tenderly, letting out one last moan into his mouth before pulling away. “In every way… Now I wonder… what it’d be like… to do it all together.”

Sun smirked and kissed her neck, “Save the dreams for later. I’m feeling round three coming up soon.”

Blake giggled and kissed the top of his head, “I’ve always wanted to be fucked in the shower. Shall we?”

Sun nodded, kissing the back of her shoulder before pulling out from her. An insatiable moan escaping Blake before she was lead away to the bathroom. Little did they know, that a certain professor had seen everything that had transpired. Though, what lay on her mind remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! It has been quite the spell since I last brought you an entry. I do apologize as Fire Emblem: Three Houses kinda stole my life for a bit. But I'm getting back into the grove of writing and have tons more RWBY stuff planned for you all. (And maybe FE stuff, we'll see.)
> 
> So here's the long coming (heh) entry of Sun and Blake. I quite like how they came out. Next entry.... well, still haven't decided who it will be, but it will come sooner than you think. Anyways, take care! Have a great day!


	8. Project of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured pairing: Ruby x Velvet

Along the other side of the campus, a lazy blonde found herself laying flat on her back on her bunk. Happily reading away at one of Ruby’s many comic books. While her younger sister attempted to act mature and responsible enough to be called team leader, she had much to learn and these comics weren’t helping. Not that Yang minded, she adored the massive collection Ruby had amassed. It would only seem that Weiss had managed to get into her head and convince Ruby it was immature.

While Yang and Weiss commonly got into arguments, they were still good friends. Regardless how many times Yang wished to strangle the heiress, she still valued her as a friend. It would seem she’d be seeing even more of her now and the future considering what she knew about her sister and Weiss’ secret adventure a couple of days ago. It was a wonder how no one had bothered to report anyone for how thin the school walls were.

Yang shifted through the pages, reading about the latest adventures of some random dude and a shield. She held no idea what his story was about aside from that he looked really cute, as if that was much to go off of. She chuckled to herself as she thought maybe this was way Ruby read them. Obviously not because of some compelling story and characters. No, that would be too silly.

It was pleasant to have time alone for her to just laze about. No Weiss to tell her to get off her butt or Ruby to suddenly start yapping her ear off. There really was no benefit to have Blake missing. Most of the time it seemed like Blake wasn’t there given how reserved she was. This was the life, Yang loved everyone on her team but some quiet time was always worthwhile. Unfortunately for her, this paradise would soon meet its fiery end.

As soon as she turned another page, the door to their room opened with a monstrous swing. Yang yelped and glared at the would be attacker that dared to set foot inside of her sanctuary. But her worries were washed away as in walked Ruby and Weiss, both with smiles as they talked and giggled with one another. Normally the white haired girl would scold Ruby for kicking the door open in such a manner. However, she seemed far from doing that.

Yang smiled, it was incredible to her to see Ruby and Weiss finally getting along. Perhaps she should attempt something similar with Weiss in order to get to know her better. Yang gave herself a mental self high five as she thought of such an idea. Wondering if Ruby would be okay with it, regardless of how ridiculous it seemed to her.

“Yang!” Ruby said with glee, setting down her belongings before sitting on Weiss’ bed. “You missed the best study session ever!”

Yang tilted her head, “Study ses- who are you and what have you done with Ruby?”

Weiss chuckled as she took a seat next to the red head, “We kind of went out for some… ice cream and did some _studying_ over there.” She said with a red face.

“Mhmm…” Yang said with a roll of her eyes. “Did you at least bring me some?”

“Nope.” Ruby said with a smile. “Hey! Is that my comic?”

Yang shuffled and tossed the comic across the room, acting as she didn’t see anything. Ruby only laughed as she stood up to put it away. She didn’t mind that Yang read through her stuff, but the blonde had a tendency to do so as she pleased without asking anyone.

“Yang, I hope you finished your part of our project for Oobleck while we were gone.” Weiss chimed in.

Yang’s eyes widened and she gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah…. About that.”

Weiss groaned, “I swear, I don’t understand how bad your memory is.”

“Hey… It’s not that bad. I remembered to finish the last project we had on time.” Yang defended.

“Two weeks overdue is not on time, Yang. You got lucky that Professor Port gave us an extension that time. Oobleck won’t be so easy.”

“Ugh… fine…” Yang hoped off her bed and grabbed her bag off her desk. As soon as she turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks. Earning confused looks from Ruby and Weiss. “I… ugh… just remembered something.”

“Yang, you better not be trying to weasel your way out of this!” Weiss said.

“No, no… I just remembered… Ruby, Velvet needed to see you….”

Ruby tilted her head before her hands came to cover her mouth. “Oh god! The weapons demonstration! You… argh!” Ruby scrambled to get herself changed out of her uniform and into her normal attire. Clearly distraught at the sudden news.

“She told me some days ago but I..”

“Forgot.” Weiss finished for her.

In a blur, Ruby was dressed for combat and gave her sister a glare. “You’re lucky I forgot about it too… Okay… bye!” with that, she was gone. Leaving a fluttering trail of roses in her wake.

Yang sighed before looking back to see Weiss glaring at her. Her evening wasn’t even close to being done with.

Ruby sped through the halls and walkways of Beacon, her first stop would be Velvet’s dorm room. She only hoped that the faunus girl wouldn’t be so furious with her. Ruby berated herself mentally, she had managed to lose track of the request Velvet had made of her. It had been an exciting week for her.

Soon she found herself at team CFVY’s dorm room. With a quick knock, Coco opened the door and looked down at the younger girl. She smiled at her as she leaned against the frame, her eyes peering through the top of her glasses as they slid slightly down her nose.

“Heya, Red. What can I do for you?” she asked her.

“Is Velvet here? I was supposed to help her with an assignment.” Ruby said quickly.

“No, sorry. She’s at the workshop though. Vel did mention to me about you helping her… wasn’t that days ago?”

“I know, I know… I lost track…”

Coco smiled and reached out to rub Ruby’s shoulder, “She won’t be mad. Trust me.”

With that, Ruby smiled back at her and took off down the hall. Nearly taking Coco with her from the sheer force of the wind picking up behind her. The older girl adjusted her clothing as she gazed down the path Ruby had went down on, slightly biting her lip before heading back inside.

As Ruby made her way to the workshop, she quickly made a stop at the training facility. Retrieving her trusty Crescent Rose before once again making her way down towards the building across from it. Weaving her way passed students and various stairs, Ruby finally arrived at her destination. Bursting through the door and tumbling into the room.

The workshop itself was a sizeable room with various tables for students and staff to work on their weapons. Along the wall across the door were various tool storage cabinets. Filled to the brim with whatever tool one would need. Its only sole occupant was Velvet, who was startled tremendously by Ruby’s extravagant entrance.

She rushed to Ruby’s side as fast as she could, helping the younger girl up off the ground. Ruby laughed and readjusted her clothing, her face was red from embarrassment but Velvet didn’t seem to mind. The older girl smiled at Ruby to reassure her of that. “And here I thought Coco was the one to make such an entrance.” She joked.

“Sorry… to interrupt…. And I’m so, so, so, sorry I forgot about the assignment! Things have been so busy and…” Ruby began to ramble but was quickly hushed as Velvet interrupted her.

“It’s okay, Ruby. It’s not do for another week. I was just, hoping to do you first.” She said with a smile.

Ruby nodded and a smile returned to her face once more, “So what do you need me to do? I brought Crescent Rose just like you asked.”

“Have you ever done a photoshoot?” Velvet asked, moving to retrieve her camera from a workbench.

“No… never. I’m not exactly… you know…” Ruby’s words trailed off.

Velvet walked back towards her with camera in hand. Her brow raised as she looked at Ruby. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I’m just… not that pretty for a photo shoot…” Ruby admitted.

Velvet shook her head and pulled the younger girl into a gentle hug. “Ruby… it doesn’t matter if you are or not. I picked you because I thought you’d be the most perfect for this.” She said as she pulled away. “Plus… I think you’re incredibly beautiful.”

Ruby blushed softly and pushed away some hair from her eyes, “Thanks, Velvet… I… appreciate it.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “Well let’s get started. You got me for as long as you want.”

Velvet smiled back and motioned for Ruby to step towards the empty center of the room. The younger girl did as she was told and prepared her weapon. It seemed like a simple assignment to her. She only wondered what class exactly she was taking that involved her taking photos of classmates with their weapons.

“Give me your best battle ready pose.” Velvet said, getting her camera ready and focused on Ruby.

Ruby thought for a moment before she swung her scythe behind her back. Making it look as if she were ready to swing at an invisible target. Velvet gasped with delight and began snapping away with her camera. She moved around Ruby to get every angle possible, at least the room was well lit enough she didn’t need to worry about lighting.

The evening progressed with relative ease. Velvet had Ruby switch to pose to pose, each making her look like the battle goddess that she was. The two joked around with each other, even Ruby managing to convince Velvet to take some photos with her trusty scythe.

Eventually, the night grew late and it would seem that the two managed to lose track of time. Velvet glanced at the clock against the wall to see it was well into midnight, her smile fading away at the realization.

“Everything okay, Velvet?” Ruby asked, noticing Velvet gazing away from her.

“Yeah… Yeah… I’m just… having such a great time with you. You’ve been so helpful and… well… I just love spending time with you.” She said.

Ruby smiled, “Aww. Velvet… I love it too. We really should get our teams to do more together. I love having you around.”

“I’d like that…” Velvet said. “One more for the road?”

“Sure.” Ruby said, preparing to get into one final combat stance. Her mind stopped as she realized that maybe the last picture should be a bit wacky. Without mentioning anything to Velvet, Ruby proceeded to stab the end of her scythe into the ground below. Velvet looked on in confusion, the damage would be noticeable to staff but it’s not like they have found the workshop in a worse state before. Ruby tugged at the scythe, making sure it was secure and immovable. She turned her gaze to Velvet and smirked before she grabbed onto the scythe once more.

The younger girl proceeded to move around in a circle, hand still grasping at the scythe. Before Velvet knew it, Ruby wrapped her leg around the scythe and spin around it like if it were a pole. A blush appeared on Velvet’s face as Ruby proceeded to move with grace against her makeshift dancing pole.

“Don’t just stand there, take some for your personal collection.” Ruby teased.

Velvet did not hesitate and proceeded to snap pictures much more rapidly than before. Ruby floated with grace as she spun around the scythe, thankful that she withdrawn the blade portion to have more room to work with. She set her legs down and proceeded to push her core against the ‘pole’, grinding herself against it as she held herself closely to it.

The faunus girl kept snapping away, but tore herself from behind the camera to gaze at Ruby. She had been making eyes at her all evening, perhaps this was Ruby’s way of saying she knew all along. Regardless of that, she couldn’t help but enjoy fully what was on full display.

For her finale, Ruby lifted herself off the ground and spun around with the movement of a goddess. Her legs coming to wrap around once more along the ‘pole’, this time using her strength to hold herself in place as she leaned back and extended her arm out as if the crowd was cheering.

Ruby gazed back out to Velvet with a smirk, the older girl was a dark shade of red. No time was wasted as Ruby beckoned her to come over to her, to which she obeyed without question. The faunus girl walked over towards her hesitantly. She was aware of the mood that had been set and she thoroughly enjoyed the show, but now things were taking a turn she didn’t expect.

“That was umm…” Velvet grew pink from embarrassment, she struggled to even find a word to say as she stood only just an arms length away from the younger red head. “You… c-certainly know your moves…”

Ruby chuckled and gave her a smile, “Thank you… I just went for it. It always seemed fun in the movies.”

“So… what do you want to do now?” Velvet asked.

“Well… we’re both alone. It’s late… Maybe…” Ruby smirked as she took a closer step to her. Letting her scythe fall to the floor with a clang.

Velvet didn’t back away, instead losing herself within Ruby’s silver eyes. She always found the girl incredibly pretty, but due to their schedules she almost never had a chance to really talk or hangout with her. Though, she always tried her best outside of class. Coco ragged on her constantly for trying to pursue the younger girl, but who’s laughing now. Velvet was right where she wanted to be.

“Ruby… I…” Velvet tried to find her words but they evaded her like the plague. She was always a shy girl, but this only managed to make her status worse than before.

“Don’t think I never see how you look at me, Velvet.” Ruby whispered, making Velvet’s eyes widen in shock. Ruby giggled and let her hand grab hold of Velvet’s. “I always loved the attention you give me, especially when it’s us alone”

Velvet smiled widely, “Y-You really f-feel that way?”

“Well… Of course. You always were so kind and… I always did like you. I should let you know… I am with Weiss.”

“O-Oh…” Velvet’s smile faded.

“But… we… kinda have a… special arrangement.” Ruby added, causing Velvet to stare at her in confusion. “It’s an… open-like relationship and well… I wouldn’t want to move onto anything with you unless you really want me to… especially now knowing this.”

“I-I see…” Velvet pondered her words. She was so close, yet knowing this didn’t phase her all that much. If anything, it excited her in a way she never felt before. “Ruby… I’m fine with it… I’d ugh… love for you to… maybe possibly have me… as well?”

Ruby smiled and without saying anything, she pulled in Velvet for a tender kiss. The rabbit’s eyes went wider before suddenly rolling back and closing her eyes. She smiled into the kiss and let her hands come up to wrap around Ruby’s shoulders. Her body pulled itself closer to the younger huntress, letting Ruby explore her mouth with ease. Her heart raced dangerously, stomach fluttering and rockets firing off. This was better than she imagined and it was only about to get better.

Velvet let out a moan into Ruby’s mouth as she felt Ruby grip at her waist with such a passionate desire. Her ears curled and she let a leg slide up along Ruby’s. Inadvertently, she began to grind herself along Ruby’s thigh as much as she could. She felt the red head’s tongue continuously slide along her own, letting her not have a chance at retaliation.

However, all good things must come to an end and Ruby pulled away from Velvet much to her dismay. Ruby giggled as she felt Velvet wanting to keep her just for a little longer against her lips. But the rabbit faunus blushed and giggled with her as the two locked eyes once more.

“W-wow… that was…. That felt really good.” Velvet said with a smile.

“Was it… your first kiss?” Ruby asked, receiving a nod from the other girl. “Aww… I feel so honored to have been your first.” She added, still holding onto Velvet as close as she could.

“I… I am glad it was you…” Velvet admitted, letting her head rest against Ruby’s chest. The soft cushion of her breasts made Velvet warm up even more. Not having expected to have rested against them. But neither girl was complaining.

“C-can I be your other first?” Ruby suddenly asked as she ran her fingers through Velvet’s hair.

“What do you mean?” Velvet asked, looking up at her.

“Y-You know…” Ruby said, now it was her turn to get flustered along with Velvet.

“O-Oh…” Velvet said, knowing fully well what she was getting at. Her heart pounded like crazy, sure it was all happening a little faster than she expected. But she was loving every moment of it. “I… I would… like that.. yeah.”

Ruby smiled at her. She was excited, more than excited truthfully, to progress further. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder what she would say to Weiss when she got home late. But that was a problem for Future Ruby to handle.

Soon enough, Ruby began to let her arms snake their way along Velvet’s slender form. Velvet looked slender and frail from afar, but Ruby knew what the girl was capable of. She could feel Velvet’s developing muscles upon her arms, how her stomach was flat and smooth. She wanted to tear off every inch of clothing from Velvet as soon as possible, but this wasn’t a time for that. If it would be Velvet’s first time, she was going to take things slow.

Velvet was eager to let her hands roam all over Ruby. Delicate fingers glided across the black fabric of Ruby’s outfit, moving down her sides and soon settling upon her plump rear. Velvet went in for another kiss as she squeezed at Ruby’s rear. The younger girl let out a squeak before a giggle followed. The red head smiled as she cupped Velvet’s cheeks and pulled away.

Without saying a word, Ruby let her fingers grab onto the zipper in front of Velvet’s top. With a single motion, she let her hand run down and let the top part in two. Much to her dismay, Velvet wore a white tank top underneath. Though she could see the beige colored bra that hid behind it. Ruby smirked and let her hands proceed to remove the top and toss it aside.

Normally, Velvet would have used her arms to cover her chest, even if she was just wearing the tank top. But she did no such thing this time. Instead, she smiled widely at Ruby and her cheeks flared up to a furious shade of red. She was more than happy to see how much Ruby appreciated her body. It boosted her confidence to an extreme and made her heart flutter like mad.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Ruby whispered.

Velvet nodded and let her shaky hand move to undo the lace behind Ruby’s combat outfit. It wasn’t practical, but she would be lying if she said Ruby didn’t look beyond cute in it. The red head assisted Velvet in removing every bit of her outfit. Unlike Velvet who modestly still had her pants on, by the time Velvet finished with Ruby the red head was left in nothing but her black pair of undergarments.

The faunus girl’s eyes widened upon seeing Ruby in almost her full glory. Ruby’s skin was a flawless beautiful pale, a contrast to Velvet’s more tan shade. The younger girl blushed and looked up at Velvet with a loving gaze. Only Weiss had ever looked at her like that and it made Ruby’s heart skip a beat.

“You… wow…” Velvet mumbled.

“Right back at ya… but, I think I still would like to see more.” Ruby said with a tease.

With those words, Velvet did as Ruby wishes. She lifted her tank top off her body and tossed it to the clothing pile and quickly she shuffled to work on her pants. In an impressive feat, Velvet shed off her pants with grace and stood before Ruby with her matching beige colored bra and panties.

“Oh… Oh my…” Ruby said, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What?” Velvet asked nervously.

“N-Nothing… I’m just having a tough time deciding who is prettier. You or Weiss.” Ruby said.

“W-What?! N-No… th-that’s not… Mmmph!” Velvet’s words were cut short as Ruby caught her in a surprise kiss. With a slow motion, Ruby took Velvet to the floor with her. Laying the faunus flat on her back without ever once breaking their passionate embrace.

Velvet pulled Ruby as close to her as she could, the warmth being shared between the two escalating. With a moan escaping into Ruby’s mouth, the red head pulled away and smiled. Gently brushing away some of Velvet’s hair that had fallen upon her face. “Don’t seel yourself short, Velvet. You’re as beautiful as her. Even more if I am being honest.”

“Ruby…” Velvet mumbled. “I… I want you…”

Ruby smirked and placed a gentle kiss upon Velvet’s neck, “Let me show you just how much I want you.” She muttered up to the faunus.

Ruby’s hands went behind Velvet and unclasped that pesky bra. With a fell swoop, it flew off from Velvet’s lithe frame. A gasp came from Ruby and she didn’t even wait before she let her hands take a handful of her breasts.

Velvet groaned and squirmed from the simplest of touches, letting quiet moans leave her mouth as she felt Ruby paw at her breasts. She was larger than Weiss, perky, and her nipples a light shade of pink. If Ruby had to guess, she was somewhere in between Blake and her own size. Might as well figure that out.

Tearing away from the moaning mess that was Velvet, Ruby leaned up and unclasped her own bra. Tossing it away with a flick and letting her developing chest hang free. Velvet’s eyes soon fell upon it and she bit her lip instinctively. “Like what you see?” Ruby teased, to which Velvet nodded. From what Ruby could grasp, she was on the right track as Velvet definitely was a tad larger than her. She didn’t mind, if anything Ruby found it exciting.

The younger huntress moved back down to take a breast into her mouth, Velvet instantly began to breath heavily and let her nails run along Ruby’s bare back. She felt so soft to the touch and Velvet could not keep her hands off the girl. “Ruby… oh god… Ruby…” she said between desperate breaths for air. Ruby suckled hungrily upon Velvet’s breast, no remorse was shown as she kissed, licked, and sucked on end.

Soon enough, Ruby would move her lips away and proceed to kiss down Velvet’s stomach and reach the last obstacle. Velvet’s panties were seemingly ripped off of her body, letting her womanhood be kissed by the cool air. The faunus shuddered and rubbed her thighs together, she wanted this more than Ruby had thought and Velvet’s impatience was showing.

Ruby let her thumb begin to run circles around Velvet’s clit in a painstakingly slow manner. Her lips found themselves leaving kisses along her soft thighs to add onto Velvet’s torture. The older girl groaned and let out moans in a melodic manner, biting her finger to keep quiet even if no one was around. The red head soon amped up her movements, letting her thumb press at Velvet’s clit and tease at her waking folds. Light signs of dampness was evident upon Velvet’s entrance and Ruby just had to give a taste.

Velvet shot up with a sensual roar, her body shuddering as she felt Ruby part her folds for the first time with her tongue. It was a sensation she had never felt before and instantly fell in love with. The faunus’ thighs shook with pleasure as she attempted to clamp down upon Ruby’s head. Luckily, Ruby didn’t mind the extra pressure at all. If anything, it only spurred her on to go even further.

With every twist, every curl, and every motion that Ruby made with her tongue. It only wrung out a harmonious string of moans from Velvet. A pair of hands came to rest upon Ruby’s head, Velvet was unable to find anything to grip onto for dear life. She tugged every time she felt Ruby curl up her tongue and hit one of her most sensitive spots.

“Ahhh, ahhh. Mmm… Ruby… yes.” She moaned like a broken record player. Her words were like sex to Ruby, never had she imagined that Velvet would sound like this. “Ahh… Mmm, shit! Yes! Right there, right there!” she even had a mouth on her, to Ruby’s surprise.

It was evident that Velvet was nearing her peak quite quickly, but Ruby did not let up and only carried on like nothing had changed. Her tongue dove as deep as she could inside of Velvet. The tight sweet tasting walls beginning to clamp down upon her tongue. She massaged her dutifully, swirling and curling upward to make Velvet squeak and shout obscenities.

Then it hit them both, like a wave crashing upon a beach. Velvet shook violently as she strung out her loudest moan yet. Hand tugging at Ruby’s hair as she showered Ruby’s tongue with her nectar. Ruby did not stop however, proceeding to clean up her handy work and push ever forward. Her hands grabbing onto Velvet’s thighs and pulled her up to her mouth as Velvet tried to move away.

“Ruby… Ruby stop! Oh god…I… It’s too much… you’ll make me… Ahh! Cum again.” Velvet panted, unable to recover from the euphoric high Ruby gave her. But that was just what Ruby intended. She assaulted Velvet’s core more than before, letting her tongue lap up everywhere inside of her. Then, nothing. Velvet felt a sudden rush out of her and a state of being left unfilled. Velvet moan insatiably but was cut off and let her mouth hang open in silence. Eyes rolling back in their sockets as Ruby had pushed in two fingers inside of her.

Velvet knew very well how this felt. Countless nights alone with her own hand were familiar, but they could only take her so far. Imagining being with Ruby felt nothing like having the real Ruby fill her with her own fingers. Soon her voice returned and she regained her senses, moaning and panting like an animal. “Fuuuck! Yes! Oh gods yes!” Velvet cried out in bliss, tears rolling down her cheeks from the sheer joy she was feeling. It was all she ever wanted from Ruby and now, here they both were.

Another entirely new sensation radiated throughout her body. She felt how Ruby’s fingers, while slender and delicate, felt oh so fulfilling to her. She bit her lip, let her tongue hang out, moaned Ruby’s name. All of it in a cycle as the pleasure she felt only quadrupled in fold.

Ruby thrust her fingers at an alarming rate, Velvet’s previous orgasm having made it easier to push in her. She felt tighter, wetter, and Ruby loved it. She smiled up at Velvet, her eyes lighting up in a fiery passion. This was on a whole new level for her as well. It pained her to say it, but she felt a similar connection with Velvet like she did with Weiss.

Her mind was soon wiped of those worries as she suddenly heard Velvet moaning up another finale. “That’s it, cum for me Velvet. Cum for me.” Ruby goaded her on. Thrusting faster and harder, curling her fingers upward to feel more of Velvet’s insides and just like before, Velvet became undone. She screamed in sexual bliss, arching her back, and smiling widely as she tried to say Ruby’s name through the scream. She showered Ruby’s hand with her juices and collapsed back onto the floor. A sweaty and heaving mess she was, her skin flushed and feeling out of this world.

Ruby slid her hand out from Velvet and climbed over her. There, Velvet immediately reached out and cupped Ruby’s cheeks before meeting her for a kiss. “Ruby…. Thank you… thank you.” She said between kisses. “Ruby I… Lo-“ she cut herself off before finishing and simply smiled. “Could… I … return the favor?” she quickly said in between heavy breaths.

“You sure you don’t want to rest?” Ruby asked with a smile. Yet the older girl shook her head and smiled up at her.

“I want to make you feel as good as you made me.” She said with determination.

Ruby nodded and laid on her back next to Velvet, her hands coming to grip the hem of her panties and sliding them off herself. Velvet obtained a second wind and rolled onto Ruby. Their breasts pressed up against each other and the sweat from Velvet slightly coated Ruby’s body. The red headed girl let out a loving moan as she let her hands run along Velvet’s tight rear and up along her back. Nails slightly sinking into Velvet’s skin, making her moan back for Ruby.

“I… I love how this feels…” Velvet whispered against Ruby’s lips. Velvet received a loving kiss from Ruby who gazed at her with such desire.

They stayed like this for a while, a tender moment being shared as Velvet let her thigh come between Ruby’s legs and rub up against Ruby’s aching womanhood. She was wet, very much so but she had one issue. She wasn’t sure how to proceed, seeing as she never did anything like this before. Ruby though, seemed to be aware and simply smiled.

“I love this too, Velvet.” She whispered, using her leg to rub up against Velvet’s soaked core. “We can stay like this if you want to.” Ruby closed her eyes and let out a hum. Having her laying atop her in such a manner was a turn on she didn’t even knew she had.

However, Velvet wanted to at least make Ruby reach her peak. If nothing was ventured, she would gain nothing. With one last kiss, she moved away and left a shaky trail of kisses down Ruby’s body. Soon her head rested between Ruby’s legs, her eyes wide as she looked upon Ruby’s glistening slit.

“I… umm…” Velvet gathered her composure and moved upward so that she pushed two fingers inside of Ruby.

“Mmmm… yeah…” Ruby gasped. “I want you so bad, Velvet.”

This triggered Velvet’s confidence and the girl smiled, slowly moving her fingers in and out from Ruby. It was no different than she would do to herself or how Ruby assaulted her. Albeit much slower and careful.

Velvet let her free hand move up and cup one of Ruby’s breast, the younger girl cooed. Letting Velvet know she was doing well. “Pinch them…” Ruby said in a begging tone and Velvet obeyed. She pinched Ruby’s nipples every time her fingers slid out from Ruby’s slit. Soon enough, she had worked herself into a rhythm and Velvet was pleasantly finger fucking Ruby like she always dreamed of.

“Velvet. Oh god, Vel! Yes! More… More!” she moaned for the faunus.

It was surreal seeing Ruby writhing under her touch and Velvet moved to the best of her ability. With her current position, she was unable to move in for a kiss. Instead she brought her lips down and suckled upon Ruby’s clit. This was more than enough to set Ruby on a path to her own demise. She moaned louder for Velvet, panting and sweating up. The combined three sensations of Velvet’s fingers inside her, her mouth sucking her clit, and the hand on her breast was a combination for a sure win. Of course, just as it was expected. Ruby shook and screamed Velvet’s name as she came wave after wave. Orgasm after orgasm followed as she soaked Velvet’s fingers. It was a sight that anyone would surely not want to miss, and only Velvet was the one who saw it. Once Ruby had calmed down, Velvet slid her fingers from Ruby and sucked on them.

“Mmm… you taste as sweet as you are.” She said with a giggle.

“Fuck… Vel… You made me cum faster than Weiss could.” Ruby said as she sat up.

“Is that a good thing?”

Ruby laughed, “Of course, Velvet. I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t feel comfortable with you. I… enjoyed it… A lot.”

“I did to, Ruby. I hope we can…”

“Yes. Of course we will.” Ruby answered without needing to hear Velvet finish.

The two girls shared one last kiss before getting dressed. The two reeked of sweat and sex, but neither cared. They found genuine joy and happiness with each other and no doubt it was the start of something new. However, Ruby wondered how she would tell Weiss about including Velvet into their situation. Though, that would have to wait as she held an even bigger surprise for her heiress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said the next chapter would come soon? Yeah, that was a lie. Half at least. I had a different version of this but scrapped it and started all over. I think this one is way better, so I hope you all like it. A surprisingly sweet pairing, can't wait to explore them some more.
> 
> Now then, no saying when the next chapter will come. But it's a familiar pairing, so keep that in mind. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Leave a comment, what you like about this series. What you don't like. I'd really appreciated it and would like to see as I hope this series is the best it can be. Well, anyways. Enjoy and have a great day!


	9. Shocking Polarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairings: Jaune x Pyrrha & Jaune x Nora

Jaune found himself dressed as sharp as he could, once again thanks to Ren and his kindness in sharing his wardrobe. This time, he waited patiently within one of Vale’s fanciest restaurants and at a lone table. Unlike before, this time he was able to get a reservation for him and his lovely lady. He promised Pyrrha he would and while it took him way more effort than expected, it was extremely worth it.

He recalled hearing how excited Pyrrha was over the phone and was told that she would meet him there. Though now he had been waiting for well over half an hour and poor Jaune was beginning to worry. His relationship with Pyrrha was a strange one. She certainly held the leash with how everything went, but she was as kind and caring as can be. Truly he should think himself so lucky given how that he was the one she loved more than anything.

Time ticked on and Pyrrha was still nowhere in sight, already Jaune was dreading having to tell the waiter that he is still waiting for another member for the party. He didn’t want to seem like a lunatic in anyway. He hesitated to text and call her as he didn’t want to rush, though he knew that she wouldn’t just ditch him for someone else. She wasn’t like that.

Just as Jaune was ready to hide behind his menu from the eyes of the annoyed waiter, the doors opened and in walked a goddess. Jaune sat up almost instantly with a triumphant smile, thankful that she was here. His jaw dropped upon seeing her, she was once again dressed in that beautiful sparkling red dress. Hugging her curves ever so snuggly and her eyes shining within the light. She waved at him before making her way towards him, Jaune made sure to pull out her chair to which she happily took.

“I am so sorry.” She said as she took a breath, it was evident she had rushed here as fast as she could. “Things were, hectic back at the academy.”

Jaune shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, I knew you’d come anyways.”

She smiled at him and began to go over the options for her dinner. Meanwhile, Jaune had already decided since he had ample time so instead, he chose to stare and admire Pyrrha’s beauty. Her red silky hair flowing every time she moved her head. Her light tan skin shining from the light and her eyes. Jaune could just lose himself within those green pools for hours.

How someone like him could ever end up with someone like her was a question that only the gods knew. Jaune didn’t want to doubt it all too much, he was happy that she even bothered to give him the time of day. To have her actually be in such a relationship with him was something else entirely.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha said, snapping the blonde out of his trance. She laughed softly upon seeing his reaction and moved her hand to grab his own. “Something wrong?”

“No, no. Nothing… nothing at all.” He said as he smiled at her.

“Well, I said I’m ready…. And you look incredibly handsome today.” She complimented with a wink.

Jaune smirked back and flagged down the waiter who was much more than eager to finally take their order. Now it was a waiting game once again, but at least Jaune had company this time around.

“So, what was it that kept you?” he asked, sitting back in his chair.

“Oh, just some silly thing Professor Goodwitch wanted me to do. She wanted some suggestions in terms of a surprise practice for every visiting team.” She explained.

“Oh?” Jaune said, tilting his head. “That’s rather cool how she comes to you for ideas.”

“Yeah… I guess, sometimes you know… I wish that they wouldn’t.” she confessed.

Jaune nodded, he was aware of how Pyrrha’s reputation sometimes got the best of her. With various staff members outing her more often than they should. Either by always requesting for her to demonstrate or for ideas. Sure it wasn’t exactly the terror that Jaune would think it is. But Pyrrha had always desired a normal life, and in a way Jaune was as close to that normal life as she could get.

In a way, he was happy for that. He brought Pyrrha genuine joy that he ever saw her convey. Never once did he feel used, Pyrrha always made sure to remind him of that. “I know… but hey, it’s you and me now. You have me for as long as you want.” He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and squeezed his hand before pulling away. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you…” he said.

“Yet here we are…” she added. “Let’s make the most of tonight then…”

Jaune nodded and leaned up in his seat, moving forward just enough so that Pyrrha knew what he was going for. The two met for a quick kiss before parting ways, just in time for the waiter to arrive with their food in tow.

Once the food arrived, Jaune did not do much talking as he focused solely upon the feast in front of him. A juicy steak, smoking and as tender as can be. While Pyrrha had gone for something far tamer with pasta primavera. Pyrrha watched as her man engulfed his food with surprising enthusiasm. It made sense given how hard she trained him, a meal such as this was reward enough for his workout ethic.

The night progressed, their meals winding down and the two soon devolving into a nightly fun chat. Laughs were held as Jaune recounted stories upon stories of his home life to her. Ranging from times where his many sisters dressed him up in ridiculous outfits to the numerous times he would get himself trapped within their treehouse.

She could listen to him all day, there was something about the energy he held when talking about his family that made her happy beyond belief. It was something she never truly had as a child and in a way, she felt content living out those fantasies with Jaune’s stories.

Eventually the night waned and after a tasty dessert for two, they were both exhausted and content with how the night went. While they had enjoyed their first venture, the second time around really did help cement them officially. Jaune could not keep his eyes off Pyrrha for one second and she couldn’t care how long he did. It made her feel confident that Jaune took such interest in her.

“So, where too from here?” Jaune finally asked, nursing his food coma as he sat in his chair.

“Well…” Pyrrha said softly, “Ren and Nora are out for the night… so I heard.”

“Mm-hmm?” Jaune uttered, completely lost as to where she was going.

“So, I thought maybe with them being out… you know maybe we can…”

“Play chess?”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to him before whispering in his ear, “I was thinking I’d fuck your brains out instead.” She said, causing Jaune to suddenly fall behind as he leaned back his chair. Pyrrha gasped and began to laugh as she helped him up, ignoring the murmurs coming from annoyed guests.

“Y-yea.. yeah. That’s a better plan.” Jaune whispered back, getting his footing and relaxing himself from her forwardness. “If you say it like that, how am I supposed to contain myself till we get there?”

“That’s the best part.” She winked, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out from the restaurant. She was always one to tease him whenever she could, having such power over herm turned her on like crazy. If anything, being in charge did wonders for her and she would go out of her way to be dominant over Jaune whenever he could.

Though a secret to only them, Jaune didn’t mind this set up. He knew very well he wasn’t about to one up Pyrrha any time soon, besides who doesn’t love being dominated by a woman such as her from time to time.

Jaune laughed to himself as he was seemingly dragged down the road to the academy. It was well into the evening and he only hoped that Pyrrha was right about their teammates being gone for the night.

The walk back felt much longer than needed, but eventually Jaune and Pyrrha found themselves at the entrance of their dorm room. Pyrrha shuffled to get the door unlocked, something that was a rare sight. Excitement had clearly taken over her and once that door was swung open, she yanked Jaune by the color and dragged him inside.

Once the door slammed shut, Pyrrha pinned Jaune to it with a surprise amount of force. Hitting the back of his head against the wooden door. A grunt of pain escaped him, but he didn’t really care. It was subsided as he looked down into that hungry look within Pyrrha’s eyes. She was not messing around today, her lust for him was on overdrive and she needed him now.

“Take it off, now.” She ordered as she stepped away and turned her back on him. Jaune was left in confusion but soon gathered what he needed to do as he saw Pyrrha slip out of her dress with ease. It made it difficult as Jaune couldn’t get enough of Pyrrha’s body, her tanned skin and toned body was that of a goddess. He hated to admit it, but he wishes he could see her like that all day. Though, perhaps that wasn’t really a bad thing to admit.

Jaune did as he was told and proceeded to phase out of the suit he borrowed. Had his mind been working, he’d have remembered to fold it up for Ren and put it on his bed. Yet, Jaune wasn’t exactly thinking with the right head in that moment. He went on and tossed the suit, pants, and shirt to the floor. Leaving himself in just his boxers and an obvious mast on full display.

Pyrrha sat at the edge of her bed, having already stripped down naked. Her breasts gently rising and falling as she breathed in. Eyes locked onto Jaune and a devious smirk upon her face. “I said take it off.” She reuttered, stopping Jaune in his tracks. He laughed before he slipped out of his boxers, his hard cock springing free. Pyrrha licked her lips as she gazed down upon Jaune’s member. She wouldn’t tell him right there and then, but she had been craving to have it inside her for days. But first, she must play with her toy before fully breaking it.

“That’s more like it.” She said in a low tone. Standing up and strutting over to Jaune. He simply watched in awe as every step Pyrrha took made her breasts bounce and jiggle enticingly. Had he been able to act on his own, he’d be all over her without a second thought.

Pyrrha was now centimeters away from Jaune’s lips. She stared deeply into his eyes and whispered against him. “I’ve been wanting you for so long.” She said, her hand reaching out and grasping his cock. He groaned and gasped, struggling to keep his eyes locked to her own. “Now, I’m going to make sure you make me feel amazing.” She said as her hand stroked him thick member.

“Pyrrha...” he gasped, his hands coming up to grasp at her waist. She smirked at him and wiggled her finger.

“Relax… let me take care of you.” She whispered, kissing his lips before getting on her knees. As she descended, she let her fingers on her free hand trail behind her slowly down his body. He shuddered as her nails slid along his pecs before diving down to his stomach. His diligence in working on his combat was paying off as a set of developing abs was obvious. She would let her hand feel him up for hours, but she desired something far more rigid right now.

Her hand joining the other at his cock, she could finally begin with her mission. She gave the head of his cock a gentle kiss as her hands began working on moving up and down his shaft. Jaune moaned loudly for her, hands coming to rest upon the top of her head. There was no feeling than having your partner so enthusiastically want you for all you are, it was something Pyrrha was good at showing and to Jaune that meant the world to him. With how he caught her staring at him, he could only but thank the gods for letting him live such a life with her.

While caught in the moment of bliss, a faint bump against the door snapped Jaune back to reality. His eyes widened as he looked back at the door to their room. Panic settled into him faster than ever before, but Pyrrha seemed to not even notice that someone could be coming in.

“P-Pyrrha…” he gasped out between moans. “I think, someone… is…. Fuck….”

“Let them come in… I’d love for them to see and be jealous of us.” She said much to his shock.

Jaune’s emotions were in a struggle between euphoric paradise and existential dread. The sheer embarrassment of being caught like this would kill him for sure, yet he found it oddly arousing of having someone catch them in the act.

Yet, a minute went by and while Pyrrha continued to pump his shaft at a steady pace, no one ever entered. A sigh of relief escaped him only to be cut off short as Pyrrha began moving her hands faster along his uneven shaft. She smirked up at him, watching his face contort and the pleasant sound of his grunts and moans get louder and rougher.

She bit her lip, feeling herself become more and more needy as she progressed. There was something just so satisfying about seeing her partner completely enjoy the simplest of movements she did to him.

Having decided enough was enough, Pyrrha stopped her movements and brought her lips down to his cock once more. Without hesitation, she licked up along the shaft tantalizingly slow. Jaune shivered uncontrollably, moaning Pyrrha’s name and his hands came to grasp at her fiery red hair.

Once her tongue reached the tip, she swirled it around several times. Her gleaming green eyes staring right up at him. Then, she took him all inside her. Jaune let out a sharp gasp and his cock twitched furiously, he tossed his head back and let the moans sing out from him. Pyrrha had him right where she wanted, and she wasn’t about to let this show end.

She moaned with her mouth full of cock, tasting the precum that escaped from his cock. She loved the taste he had, and she would only wish to have him empty his seed inside his mouth. But she didn’t want the night to end so quickly. Not yet. Without missing a beat, Pyrrha began bobbing her head rapidly upon his cock, her lips smearing her lipstick along his shaft as she moved with a hungry speed.

Her tongue slid along his underside, feeling every bump and curve of his cock. She had grown quite fond of the boy, to have moments like these was something she only dreamed of with the help of her hand. Now, here she was. Having full control over him, a result she never expected from Jaune. He was skittish at times but knew when to take command. So who would have guessed he’d be so submissive to her whims.

As sucked and moved upon his shaft, she took one hand and cupped the sack that lay beneath. Gently massaging them within her hand, tugging at them delicately every so often and switching to cradling them when needed. Her other hand came to scratch along his abs, making the poor boy moan and pant louder than ever.

“Pyrrha, Oh god… I’m…. I’m going to cum soon...” he warned her, feeling the familiar sensation of his cock getting ready to burst inside of her.

However, as soon as he said that, Pyrrha pulled out of him and took a deep breath. Her hands detaching themselves from his body. She hopped to her feet and pulled Jaune in for a tender kiss before she suddenly spun them both around and pushed him onto the bed behind him.

Landing on his rear, he was left no option to catch up with what was happening as Pyrrha crawled over him. She placed a hand to his chest and pushed him back down, his cock twitching and glistening from the light. She gazed down at him with such desire, stronger than anything he has ever seen. The words she spoke earlier still ringed through his mind, whatever it was she was about to do. He wasn’t prepared for it in the slightest.

As she sat upon his pelvis, her rear sitting up against his shaft, she smirked down at him and let out a soft giggle. She reached behind and grabbed his cock, stroking it softly as she gently brought herself up and positioned herself above him. “Any last words?” she asked playfully. But Jaune didn’t even know what to say or even if he should answer. Not that Pyrrha allowed him any time to think given as soon as she finished her words, she speared herself upon his cock.

The two erupted in a cacophony of sounds as Pyrrha’s insides were split by his rock-hard shaft. While Jaune growled and groaned like an animal, Pyrrha laughed and moaned with reckless abandon. She could never quite help but always love when she took Jaune inside of her.

Her walls squeezed his cock as she moved with a rapid pace, her hands pinning Jaune’s arms to the bed as she raised her hips over and over again. Each time she brought herself down onto his cock, their bodies clashed and created a heavenly sound as their skin slapped against each other. Her rear jiggled every time she pounded his pelvis. Jaune’s cock reached depths inside her he was grown used to, but she felt tighter than ever. Almost as if she was desperate to squeeze every last drop out of him.

The view from below was one many men wish they could see. Pyrrha, with her hair all messy, mouth in an open smile as she moaned melodically, breasts bouncing and teasing him for what he couldn’t touch, and farther below he could see as his cock as engulfed by her aching core. The wetness from her stained his pelvis and the sheets below, his cock twitching inside of her each time she took him in full.

Soon enough, Pyrrha took hold of his wrists and brought his hands up to her chest. He already knew what she wanted, and he immediately began to massage her breasts. Rough fingers sinking into her plump cushions as they now no longer bounced without care. He struggled to focus as he was being pounded to oblivion and as Jaune squeezed her nipples, Pyrrha let out a shout as she picked up her pace even more.

“Ahh! Jaune! Fuck! Jaune!” she would say on repeat, “I’m going to cum, don’t stop!”

Jaune wondered what exactly he would even stop doing as Pyrrha wouldn’t even allow him to move his hips with how fast she moved. Yet, he carried on and tugged at her nipples and sure enough, she became undone. Pyrrha screamed and tilted her head back as she came crashing down upon him. His cock twitching viciously as her walls clamped with a vice grip, threatening to milk him for all he was worth. But miraculously, Jaune did not reach his peak just yet.

Pyrrha laughed as she rode out her orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure came crashing upon her. Jaune’s cock becoming soaked in her juices. She pushed away his hands from her chest and came down to kiss his lips. Her chest and brow sweaty beyond belief. “I’m not done with you yet.” She whispered against his lips.

She rose up, staring at him with that same desire from earlier. She rose up and off his cock, before suddenly Pyrrha moved spread open Jaune’s legs. He looked on in confusion, thinking for a moment who usually it was he who did this to her. Yet, he found himself with Pyrrha holding his legs as they were spread wide and his cock sitting upright and hard as ever.

“What are you…” Jaune began to say before Pyrrha cut him off.

“Relax, Jaune… Trust me…” she whispered as she moved towards him and raised herself over his cock again. She took a hand and guided his cock inside her once more, only this time Jaune shot up and moaned with a shout. Pyrrha was at an angle far more extreme than he was used to and it felt tremendously amazing.

Pyrrha went slow as this position was new to her, yet she couldn’t help but bite her lip and moan softly. Her hips came down on his cock at an angle, almost as if she were grinding upon him. Her hips would come forward, taking him in full. The uneven shaft sliding inside her tired but hungry insides before she would rise and feel as her walls tried to pull him back in. His legs remained in the air, she wanted to have him wrap them around her but no doubt it would prove difficult given their current position.

Jaune was bewildered as to how this even worked, there he was as Pyrrha fucked him slowly much like he would her. She looked down at him with such love and care. A hand coming to caress his cheek as she slowly rose against his cock. Jaune gasped and moaned for her, feeling his peak coming quickly. She could tell given how his cock twitched as well.

“Cum for me, Jaune. I want it all inside me.” She said before suddenly going a little faster than before. Her hips moved faster, though still minding her speed as she did not want to hurt Jaune. But she would not have to wait long as soon she felt him twitch inside her like a toy set to max. She moaned loudly as Jaune shot powerful ropes of cum inside of her, filling her hungry womb with his seed.

“Mmm, yes!” she sang as she stopped her movements and Jaune moaned beneath her. After a few short seconds as Jaune’s cock finally ceased filling her up, she removed herself from his cock. His semen trickling out from her and landing on the sheets below. “Thank you, Jaune…” she whispered as she hopped off the bed.

Jaune continued to lay on it, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. “We have to do that again…” he breathed out, completely in shock as to what happened.

Pyrrha giggled as she kissed him on the cheek, though from her mannerisms it would seem she was in a hurry.

“Something wrong?” he asked her as he saw her move to her dresser.

“I don’t mean to hit and run… but I need to finish a project with Ren and I promised him I’d meet him in the library by now.” She said as she hastily put on her school uniform.

“Are you not going to shower?” Jaune asked hesitantly, but Pyrrha laughed it off.

“I’m already late, I’ll stop by the training halls though and change again there. Can’t go out there naked and full of cum now… can I?” she asked with a wink.

Jaune was bewildered by how differently she acted with him in these situations compared to her usual self. But before he could say anything else, she was already heading out the door. “I’ll be back soon, Jaune.” She said with a smile. “Be a good boy now.” She whispered before she was gone from view. Thank goodness for him no one walked by as she was making her exit.

Jaune shakily sat up on the bed, laughing to himself as he recounted everything that had happened to him. Though, it was odd to see Pyrrha be so forgetful. Perhaps he had some effect on her? He shook his head; it was a ridiculous thought. It had some claims though given how sex crazed she became in these situations.

“My god, you two are fucking animals.” Came a voice from across the room.

Jaune turned his head and met eyes with a pair of sky-blue eyes, Nora. It took him about half a minute to realize he was still naked, and he let out a frightened shout as he reached for a pillow to cover his softened cock with.

“Nora!?” he shouted. “W-what are you doing here!?” he asked.

Nora laughed and skipped over to him, what Jaune failed to realize was that Nora was dressed in a simple lacy white pair of bra and panties. Once he found out, his face grew red and he looked upwards to the ceiling.

“What? Never seen a woman in her underwear?” she asked teasingly as she sat on the bed with him. “Come on Jaune, am I not as pretty as Pyrrha?”

“N-No… n-no… I mean…. Y-you are… bu-but that’s not…” Jaune fumbled on his words as Nora laughed it up next to him.

“Relax lover boy! Besides… I know you know that I have a better body than her.” She said softly.

“I-I don’t know what y-you’re talking about…” he whispered back.

“Jaune…” she said as she placed a hand to his chin and forced him to look down at her. Smiling with a loving and caring visage. “Hi…”

“H-Hi…”

“I want to hear you say it…” she ordered.

“I….. I… You… are… beautiful, Nora…” he said as his eyes looked her up and down. Nora and Pyrrha were different like night and day. Pyrrha was slightly taller than Nora and her breasts weren’t as large. Nora was also slightly thicker than Pyrrha, not as built but her body was still something he adored. Her hips were a tad wider and her belly was flat and skin flawless. No wonder she was quite the catch.

“That’s it. I knew it!” Nora said with a cackle.

“What are you… talking about?” he asked.

“Jaune… Pyrrha’s got you on a leash. You’re her sub.”

Jaune tilted his head in confusion, not that he didn’t know what the term meant. But it was more so the first time he ever even considered that possibility. “Am… I?”

“Yes! I saw the whole thing… it was hot by the way… I think I came about four times watching you two go at it. But you were on the bottom the whole time. You need to step up your game.” She instructed.

“I… I don’t know… everything we have done… Pyrrha and I… it’s worked out well.” He said.

“Well yeah, but you need to put Pyrrha in her place. Show her the man you are, let her know you’re not just her sex toy.” She was speaking nonsense, but they held some truth to it. She held some wisdom at random times, and now Jaune was faced with a rather peculiar issue.

“Nora… this is a bit weird…” Jaune said, growing red once more. “And why are you dressed like that, put on some clothes…”

“Pfft, I would have is you two didn’t barge in here when I was finishing my shower.” She said with a smirk.

“Then take your clothes into the bathroom!” he defended.

“No, then they could get all wet from the mist.” She said.

“What?” Jaune said in confusion.

“Shush, Jaune… I’m going to teach you how to be a man.”

“How?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Jaune blinked several times as he stared back into her mesmerizing blue eyes. Almost wanting to punch himself as to see if he was actually awake and not dreaming.

“You… w-want me to…”

Nora nodded excitedly as she took hold of one of his hands into her soft grasp. “You heard me right, hot stuff. No way am I letting this opportunity go to waste.”

“Nora… I’m not sure… wouldn’t Ren…”

“Nah, he won’t care. I think. Plus, what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. It’ll all be okay. Trust me.” She encouraged, or at least she did so to the best of her ability.

Jaune felt a ton of pressure fall upon him. This was an odd offer to be sure. On one hand, Nora was offering him sex in the form of a lesson to show him how to be more dominant over Pyrrha. But would it be the morally best option considering Ren and Nora’s situation. Even she sounded unsure of it, yet the girl had a way of convincing Ren into anything. So perhaps it wasn’t all a lost cause.

“Please Jaune?” she said as she stared at him with pleading eyes, her voice low and needy. “I’d… I… I would love to…. Feel your cock inside me…” she said as she took his hand and placed it upon her soft stomach. Gently guiding him down slowly towards the hem of her panties.

“Nora…” Jaune whispered before he suddenly pushed his lips against hers. He pushed Nora onto her back, landing on the sheets as their lips met in a hazy bomb. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she happily accepted it. Their tongues dancing with each other and Nora wrapped her arms around his back, while Jaune gripped her waist tightly.

“Mmmph, Jaune…” she moaned into the kiss as she felt her chest press up against his chest. She knew Jaune loved how it felt from how his cock was rock hard already, pressed up against her stomach no less. It felt bigger than Ren’s, but not as thick. The thought of doing this with Jaune excited her way more than she realized, maybe it had to do with it was with a friend. She held no idea, only that she was eager for this to continue. Yet…

Nora pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at the young blonde. A delicate hand coming to cup his cheek as she stared up at him with a goofy smile and an intense blush. “Don’t go so fast now. Take your time with a woman, Jaune.” She instructed.

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” He said on instinct.

“Ma’am? My god, Pyrrha really has you conditioned.” She said with a chuckle. “Another lesson, don’t call me ma’am, I want you to show me you’re in charge. Okay?”

Jaune nodded hesitantly, he had spent so much more time with Pyrrha than anyone else. He had grown used to her intense advances, though this would be a perfect learning opportunity to show off to Ruby later.

With a small boost in confidence, Jaune lowered his lips to kiss at Nora’s neck. She moaned in approval and cradled his head as she savored the loving sensation. As he kissed, she could feel his cock hardening even more, wondering to herself if he was at full mast yet. However, her thoughts were cut short and eyes widened as she felt Jaune suddenly bite down on her neck.

“Ahhh!” she squeaked, “Mmm… do that again.” She asked.

However, Jaune was too busy moving his hands to her plump breasts to hear her request. Though this only riled up Nora some more as he denied her what she wanted. With hands now full of her breasts, he squeezed down hard and massaged her with his fingertips. The fabric of the silly bra getting in the way of seeing what he desired.

“Mm, Jaune…” Nora moaned as she rubbed her thighs together, wanting him more than she did earlier.

Jaune smirked down at her and quickly brought his lips to her neck once more. He bit her with full force, tugging at her skin and leaving evidence of what he had done. His lips moved down to her chest, kissing her tenderly as his hands soon moved away and around behind her back. He had become quite skilled in this department, as he found the hook to her bra quickly and removed the pesky clothing from her body.

Nora arched her back and pushed her stomach upward, squeezing Jaune’s cock between his pelvis and her stomach. Her breasts were on full show, light pink nipples hard as can be. She was much larger than she presented herself as well. Jaune could only wonder if she compared to Yang or not.

As Nora rested normally once more, Jaune took one breast into his hand and brought his lips over her nipples. She gasped as she felt his tongue lap up around her hardened bud. Hands coming to run through his scruffy blonde hair and holding onto him as he worked his magic. He sucked with vigor upon her chest, letting his tongue flick and circle around her nipple. He would go on to perform a similar show to her free breast before soon beginning a trail of kisses down along her stomach.

Rough hands grabbed the hem of her panties and stripped them off her with ease. His lips carried on their journey down to her wet folds and soon enough, he enveloped his lips around her clit. Nora let out a fierce moan and began to grind her hips against his mouth. “Mmm, that’s it… Jaune… you… Ahh, know your stuff… Pyrrha…. Shit… is m-missing out.” She teased as she struggled to balance her thoughts.

Jaune brought his hands to squeeze her thighs before suddenly pushing his tongue inside of her. No warning was given, and Nora shot her head up and let out a satisfying yell. She smiled with joy and still held onto his hair. Her insides were sweet, wet, and warm. She was craving this for a while and now she was getting her fill.

His tongue curled upward, scratching passed her most sensitive spots and bringing out unique sounds from the orange haired lass unlike anything he has heard from Ruby or Pyrrha. A hand soon detached from a thigh and moved to tease her aching clit. She sung moan after moan as she was being overwhelmed. It wasn’t that Jaune didn’t know how to take lead, it was more so he was never given much of a chance. At least, that is what she deduced.

Her thoughts would come to a screeching halt as she felt Jaune hit a spot within her that practically shut her entire body down. She trembled within his grasp and moaned shakily. Jaune’s tongue was met with a cascade of her juices which he happily licked clean within her. It was quite the ride and yet there was still more to come.

“Oh my god… Jaune…” she gasped as she saw him pull away and smirk.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Shut the fuck up and just fuck me already.” She said without a second thought.

Jaune laughed as he heard the way she spoke; she was a vile one it would seem when it came to this. Though it only added to the inferno that was how much it turned him on to see her like that. Crawling over her form, he took hold of his cock and let it rest against her clit. Slowly he would pump along her body, making her moan insatiably.

“Don’t make me wait… please.” She pleaded.

“I want to hear you say it…” he said in a rather awkward but decent attempt in being dominant. However, Nora didn’t care as she found it attractive and she stared up at him with a quivering lip and pleading eyes.

“I need it Jaune… I want your cock so bad.” She begged.

“More than Ren?” he asked.

She nodded frantically, “Yes, yes, yes. Jaune… I crave you so much more than him.” She spoke her mind freely, wanting to taste Jaune for all he had.

Those words were the last bits of motivation he needed. He moved away from her clit and guided his cock to her womanhood. The tip of his cock poking at her entrance and without waiting even one more second. He pushed inside her.

The two moaned in unison as he slid passed her folds. It was a tight fit, tighter than Pyrrha for sure and he instantly loved the way she felt more so than his own girlfriend. He went slow at first, pushing with care as to not hurt her. Not that Nora would care as she was panting and her hands scratching his forearms as she felt his rigid flesh stretch her out.

“Yes… Mmm yes! Jaune… I love it so much…” she moaned. “N-Now… just go slow… be p-passionate…” she tried to instruct him, but it would seem that façade had fallen completely. “Oh fuck… just take me… do whatever you want to me…” she said, tossing away her plans. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Without uttering a word, the two kissed in a fierce and passionate kiss. Tongues fighting each other, but Nora losing the battle and letting Jaune take her mouth.

His hips began to move outward from her, his engorged cock much harder for her than he ever was for Pyrrha. He slid out with much resistance, but it left them both loving every sensation. The two remain locked in that passionate kiss, not ever giving up on each other. Her arms having since wrapped around his back and nails digging into his flesh.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! More!” Nora cried out as she broke free from their kiss. Her skin completely flushed and sweat beginning to drip down her brow.

Jaune was more than happy to comply, leaning upward and grabbing hold of her legs now instead of her sides. Spreading her legs, a little wider than before, Jaune held tightly onto them like a railing before he would begin railing her. With one long and painstakingly slow movement, he pulled his cock nearly completely out from her. Leaving just the tip within her before suddenly, he plummeted back inside of her with force.

The sheer slap of his pelvis and hers caused her eyes to widen, mouth agape and scream out a pleasant moan. If she only could hear the erotic sound of his skin slapping into hers like that for the first time again. Jaune kept at it with this new pace. Harder he went, his cock reaching much deeper than before, scraping away at her insides far more dutifully than Ren ever has.

“Fuck….” Jaune cursed under his breath, watching as Nora’s breasts bounced wildly, her stomach inflating and deflating with all the air that she took in. It was a masterful show and at this rate, Jaune will be reaching his peak very soon once more.

“N-Nora. Nora!” Jaune moaned her name repeatedly. Upon hearing her name, she blushed furiously, and her walls clamped ferociously upon him.

“Jaune… oh god, Jaune!” she moaned in response, making him twitch inside of her. “Cum inside me.” She whispered.

Jaune nodded as he kept pounding away into her, his hips revving up for one last bout. With a relentless attack, Jaune pumped inside her as fast and as hard as he could. The two students moaning harmoniously together as they shook the bed nearly off its joints. He reached so deep inside her that Nora’s mind finally broke. Her eyes rolled back, a giggle escaping her as her tongue rolled out and she came again and again around his cock. She tightened even more around his cock and milked his seed from him. With an animal like grunt, Jaune pushed as far as he could and came to a stop. Finally releasing his massive load inside her. Thick hot white ropes was pumped inside of Nora’s hungry womb, but it proved too much. He filled her up so rapidly that he was forced out and finished firing off his salvo all over her skin.

“Mmmm… I love it so much…” she moaned as cum rained down on her chest and stomach. She took her hands and rubbed the cum all over her in a fashion Jaune never saw Pyrrha act. “Jaune…. Fuck…Jaune… That was amazing!” she said cheerfully as she laid there, covered and filled with cum.

Jaune fell onto his rear, his cock softening as he took deep breaths and smiled. It surely was his lucky night. “That… was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had.” Nora said as she watched Jaune catch his breath.

“You felt… You were…” Jaune lost his wording as his cheeks burned.

“Aww, I feel the same way Jaune.” She said as she gently pushed herself up to get a better look at him.

“Nora…. Do we… keep this a secret?” he asked.

“Leave that to me, Jauney. But first… I’m going to need you to help me get cleaned again. I don’t want Pyrrha to find out you came much more for me than for her.” She said with a wink, hoping off the bed and grabbing him by the hand. “I’m never letting you go, Jaune.” She said with a faint blush and kissed him on the lips.

Jaune smiled and began to lead her back to the bathroom, “Nora… You won’t ever need to.” He whispered back. He wasn’t sure what this meant, but it was certain they would be doing this again more than he expected. He felt something for Nora but was it what he felt for Pyrrha or was it what he felt for Ruby. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Hope you enjoyed this entry into this depraved story of mine. I do apologize for the late posting, have been setting time for job hunting and some other stuff. But I missed writing and this story, so I went ahead and made a new entry. I hope to have another one soon, but things are a bit wacky in real life. So no promises there. But do enjoy what is here for now and let me know what you like so far. What you don't like. What you look forward to. Any pairings I should consider. Etc. I'm all ears and thank you to everyone who is reading this. Have a great day!


	10. Corporal Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featured pairing: Sun x Glynda

With the festival looming over the kingdom and the various schools finally gathering, it made planning and the general job of teaching a much more taxing job for the staff. While certain Professors like Professor Port and Oobleck didn’t mind the extra tasks, a certain blonde witch would much rather not have to deal with the influx of students.

Not only did this require her to be more diligent in her security efforts, along with working side by side with Atlas personnel, but she was the one that had to deal with the visiting students’ combat lessons.

Now this wasn’t something that she disliked, in fact she loved seeing her students grow in their abilities. But dealing with several classes all within the span of one day was enough to annoy her. Did not help that she was not paid for overtime, a fact she would bring up to Ozpin and give him an earful.

However, today was going to be different for her. The lone professor found herself within her office, pacing around her desk as she dwelled on something she had been planning for the past day. She had asked Pyrrha to help her prepare for certain exercises for the day. Ones that would test pairs of students against each other. It was meant to be taxing, that much was certain, but she held ulterior motives.

Earlier that week she came across a ‘show’ she had no intention on seeing. While it was no doubt that many around Beacon partook in such ‘activities’, Glynda did not care a single lick about if students did so or not. However, being found out was grounds for punishment and being the closest in authority to Ozpin she had to show her power on occasion.

However, as she thought that scene over and over in her head. She felt, jealous. Having a schedule such as hers made it difficult to do much of anything and like hell was she about to dive into anything with her colleagues. Not that there were many ‘acceptable’ candidates among them to begin with. As such, she held one goal in mind. To make Sun’s session as difficult, long, and tiring as possible. Who says you can’t have fun dealing out punishments as a teacher? One had to find ways to entertain themselves somehow.

Glynda sighed, clenching her fist as she looked over her schedule. That class really was all she had to look forward that day. It was odd to her how much she longed for that hour to come but nevertheless, she had a duty to uphold. Yet, she couldn’t help but picture on occasion… if some way somehow… it was her pressed up against that window.

The professor shook her head and scoffed at the very thought. Would she stoop to such a level of desperation or had it just been that long that she desires something so exciting. Pushing those thoughts aside, she gathered her materials for the day and left her office. Unsure of what she was even thinking. At best, she hoped the busy day would clear her mind from it all.

Her class for taking care of lessons for the visiting schools was split into two periods, one in the morning and one close to the end of the school day. Unfortunately for her, Sun was in the latter half of the groups and so she would have to wait a little longer. At least she did not have to partake in her normal classes, as she was given a break from dealing with that normality given all she had to do within the month.

Time trickled at a slow rate, meetings upon meetings with various vendors and government representatives grew quite taxing for someone. She wished she could tell the salesmen to go jump in a lake or the prissy Atlas representatives to go shove a stick up their rears. Yet that wouldn’t be professional. Though, what kept her going was that memory and replacing Blake with herself.

That very scenario of being taken from behind and plastered against the window. Her breasts completely sandwiched between her developed body and the window, her body on full display and a student no less taking her. What a thought. Many times, she found herself staring off and thinking about that as she spoke with people. Her cheeks red and her thighs rubbing together. She needed a release badly, but her time was not to be wasted on such trivialities. Unfortunately.

Soon enough, her first class of the day soon arrived. But it wasn’t what she was hoping for in the slightest. She carried on like in any class she would give; with some added stuff she is supposed to drip feed them from their original instructors. She would begin by running over her expectations and what she knew from their own professors before moving onto the normal combat lectures and practice battles.

The class only lasted two hours, but to poor Glynda they lasted a frightening forty-eight hours. Silly questions being raised by multicolored women about how to best use a dagger, or dumb questions about the best way to deal with Grimm. It was nothing but pure unadulterated boredom for her.

It wasn’t that she disliked teaching, far from it. She enjoyed seeing how her students shaped themselves over the years and to help them however she could. However, that only had to do with her students. She had a way of teaching that many of these visiting students were not accustomed to and it only made the lecture far more difficult.

Luckily for her, lunch time came, and the mature blonde woman thanked the heavens that her first hurdle had finally been dealt with. Now came the final part, the next class and to deal with that pesky faunus team leader. A smirk crossed her lips as she sat in one of many empty seats in her classroom.

She wouldn’t even dare to admit it, but she had been looking forward to this for a long while. Was it ethical? Not in the slightest, but every once in a while, it was worth it to bend the rules. What was the worst that could happen anyways?

Electing to enjoy her packed lunch in peace within the classroom, she passed the time going over her plan. It would appear even then she was having more fun than expected and by the time she was halfway through her meal, she heard that chime of the bell. Time had slipped by at an alarming rate, normally any teacher would be dreading the rush of students coming back from lunch. How they would lie in their seats wanting to sleep or find an excuse to leave. But now, she could finally set her plans into motion.

Making herself presentable and tossing away her meal, she watched as the river of students poured on into the classroom. A hideous sight as she could tell how most of the class period would go. However, she kept a sharp eye out for a tanned blonde boy and sure enough, she spotted him. He came in amongst the crowd with his team in tow, speaking with that silly blue haired second in command of his while the other two trailed behind. A slight smirk formed on her face again. “Gotcha.” She muttered before quickly focusing back to her duties.

The class was as standard as it could go for Glynda, not much different than her usual sparring classes with the Beacon Academy students. While she knew that some students might not take to her ‘approach’ as it differed, she didn’t care about the whines and moans of the students. For the first half of the class, she went over what was to be expected of their behavior and what she expects of them in class. It seemed to last forever but sure enough she was able to skip to the secondary portion of her lesson. One she was looking forward to.

She had the students split into twos among their respective teams, after that she would randomly assign them to fight against another team. Of course, there was so many pairs of students and so little time to run simulations. So only a handful would be able to participate. This, however, would not be much of an issue for her.

With a flick of her finger upon her tablet, the selected pairs slated to duel appeared upon the classroom’s board. A total of six pairs, with Sun and Neptune taking the last slot against a neon colored cat faunus and her musical partner. Upon seeing the board, Sun nudged Neptune awake and eagerly pointed out their matchup. She couldn’t tell what he was telling his blue haired friend, but she knew that Sun had no idea what was coming for him.

One by one the sparring matches between the first five pairs carried on. Glynda feared that she would not be able to make all six happen given how some of the matches would drag on for eternity. With a ticked off visage upon her face, she was ready to call some matches early just so she can get to the main event. Sure, enough though, it came time for Sun and Neptune to take to the stage. With plenty of time to spar as well.

Glynda did not say a word and an alarm rung to let the combatants know to begin their fight. Not even a second after the alarm rang, Neptune had rocketed off his starting position. Weapon in trident form and rushing towards the faunus girl.

“Neptune, wait!” Sun called out to him, much to his dismay. For Neptune was already eager to get into battle, of course that’s what he needed after an afternoon nap.

The blue haired boy thrusted his trident at the girl, but the faunus was not as daft as she appeared. With grace, she rolled out of the way upon her skates, taunting Neptune as she slipped away. Before he could retaliate, her partner proceeded to blast him with extravagant tunes. The force of which, sent him careening back to Sun who managed to catch him along the way.

“Seriously, bro?” Sun said to him before putting him down.

“Alright, my mistake. I’m just pumped!” Neptune said with a chuckle.

“Hey! You two gonna flirt or are we gonna fight?” the fanus girl shouted,

Sun laughed and beckoned for them both to approach, taking his staff in hand and waiting for the strike. Her partner was none too keen on waiting and began blasting a manifesto of attacks. Sun held onto his staff as he buried it into the ground, withstanding the forces at bay. Meanwhile, the cat faunus had come up from behind and tripped Neptune before latching her tail onto his leg. She dragged him along the stage for a short while as he flailed desperately.

Sun watched as his partner was helplessly taken for a stroll around the arena, some scattered laughs emanated from the crowd and it only worsened Sun’s mood. He gnashed his teeth as the boy in front of him continued to throw down his tunes. Despite this, he pushed through it and in the briefest moments of clarity he lunged out of range and closed the gap. His target reacted in turn, but it was too late, Sun began to wail on him with his gun-chucks.

“Neon!” he called out.

The girl freed Neptune from her grasp, tossing him onto the crowd before she began skating her way towards them both. “Incoming!” she shouted before proceeding to ram into Sun with all her strength. Toppling them both to the ground before she proceeded to wrap her tail around his neck and pinned his arms on the floor.

She smirked down at him as he struggled to break free, but before he could make any movement the alarm sounded off. The combatants all looked over to see Glynda coming forth, lightly clapping with a smirk on her face.

“A wonderful show, Flynt and Neon.” She said without skipping a beat. “I’m afraid that is all the time we have for today; we will continue tomorrow.” She said as she turned to face the rest of the class.

She began to give some final words before dismissal, but Sun could not bring himself to listen after being freed by the orange headed faunus. He sat with his team, disgruntled and annoyed by how easily he and Neptune were bested. There was nothing more he wanted than to get out of there and blow some steam. Yet, not even this he would be allowed to do.

Once class was dismissed, Glynda called him down to speak with her alone. With a heavy sigh, he left his team and watched as everyone else could go and be free for the rest of the day.

“Just my luck.” He mumbled. “Hey, Ms. Goodwitch.” He said as he approached her. “Something the matter?”

Glynda glared at him without saying a word, setting aside her wand as she took slow steps toward Sun. He simply looked back towards her, slightly intimidated by her silent death glare. His mouth opened to form words, yet nothing dared to come out other than confused grunts. Heart within him raced at a speed like no other, was he in trouble just for losing or was something worse about to happen?

“Mr. Wukong…” she began, finally after a long silence. “How have you been adjusting to your time here?” she asked.

“What an odd thing to ask.” Sun thought within his head. “Ugh, umm… fine? I guess?” he hesitantly answered.

“Just fine?” she followed up. “Hmm, have you partaken into any of our extracurricular activities. Perhaps?”

“No… am I required to do so?”

“Well, now that is quite a lie.”

“M-Ma’am… I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Glynda smirked as she crossed her arms, “Surely Ms. Belladonna has a different story to tell.”

“Blake? What are yo-…” His eyes widened as Glynda nodded slowly.

“Oh… I saw. Quite the show you two were putting on within your dorm. I didn’t take her as someone who would… oh how you say… Like to be put in such a place?” she attempted to be suave and collected about this, but there was no lying at the fact she loved teasing him.

Sun stood in defeat, unsure of even what to say. Was it against the rules to sleep around? Will his team be disqualified? “I… We…”

“Don’t worry, Sun… You’re not in trouble. We don’t exactly have a policy in place for student… ‘Sexual’ relationships.” She informed him.

Sun let out a sigh of relief, “Oh good… wait so… why were you… acting all scary

“Because even without said policies… I don’t think I can let slide what I saw.” She whispered, moving ever so closer to Sun until they were mere centimeters apart. She looked up into his eyes with a mischievous smirk, green eyes staring into his azure colored eyes.

“So, I am in trouble?” Sun asked, confused as ever.

“If you cooperate… no.” she whispered, leaning up to his ear. “I had intended to suspend you… but seeing you take Ms. Belladonna with such vigor… Well…” unbeknownst to him, her hand had come to cup the flaccid member between his legs. Even while soft he was sizeable, and she flashed a toothy grin as her fingers delicately wrapped around it. “I couldn’t quite get it out of my mind.”

“Ugh… professor.” Sun forced through a surprised gasp. “I-is this… something you should be doing?” he could feel a nervous sweat coming upon him as he stared down into that hungry look of hers. This was not something he had ever prepared for, nor had he any idea what to do. His body completely froze as he felt his member slowly grow erect under her gentle caresses.

His mind was telling him to back away, that it wasn’t right. A student and a professor imagine the scandal. Yet it was that very thought that got him beyond excited. Glynda Goodwitch, one of the most beautiful women around and a renown huntress was coming onto him. There were no signs showing that she intended to stop, this was something she wanted. He is what she craved. He’d be idiotic to turn her down, yet if they were to get caught. What would that mean for them both? The rush was getting to him and before he knew it, Sun was already moaning quietly under his breath as Glynda felt him up.

“That’s a good boy…” Glynda whispered, pulling herself closer to him so that her other hand could run along the hardness of his stomach. A gasp escaped her as she let her slender fingers run along his toned body. Sun was far from shy when it came to showing himself off and ever since coming to Beacon, he has been quite thankful that he worked hard to get himself to this point.

With the look Glynda was giving him, it surprised Sun that she wasn’t drooling at this point for him. Such a reserved and quiet teacher had turned into an excited younger woman. With haste, Glynda unbuttoned his jeans with just her one hand. Grasping the hem, she slid down his pants while moving onto her knees. Her hand upon his chest snaking down and nails raking against his skin. He shuddered in anticipation as his cock hardened fully, desperate to break free from his briefs.

Glynda could tell by his expression what he craved and she herself could not wait any longer. With both hands, she slid down his briefs with one swift motion. His large engorged cock sprung free and much to the surprise of them both, smacked against her glasses. Shockingly, Glynda let out a laugh as his cock rested against her face.

“You’re big…” she whispered, moving a hand to grasp at it and pull herself away. Her eyes moved away from Sun’s gaze and down to the thick prize in her hands. It was more of a beast than she anticipated, much larger than anything she had ever seen.

Hearing her words boosted Sun’s confidence beyond what was humanly possible. To hear this professor, Glynda Goodwitch, comment on his size was oddly rewarding. Shakily, he moved a hand to caress her soft cheek to which she gladly leaned in to. However, this little moment of affection did not last long as Glynda pulled away and gave the tip of his cock a tender kiss. Her hand started to move along his shaft, moving agonizingly slowly as she felt every single inch of his cock. It had been too long for her since she had been with anyone; the rush she got from seeing Sun in such a position, to shiver in anticipation from thinking what he would feel like within her, and the fact that this was quite taboo all made her want it more.

Her hand moved faster now; she studied his manhood for a bit as she pumped her hand along him. Mostly wondering the best way to tackle this mission. She smirked up at him and before long, she inched her mouth closer and took him within her. Sun grit his teeth and sucked in the air, his eyes closing from the rush of having her warm mouth encase him. His hand came to grasp at the back of her hair. Holding her closer against his pelvis and guiding her just a small amount.

Glynda moaned against his cock, sliding her mouth down as far as she could. She could not quite take him fully, but she desperately wanted to. Her tongue slid along the underside as she bobbed downward. Little by little she would take more of his length within her mouth, her eyes looking up to see the boy beginning to lose it. Moan after moan escaped his mouth, his cock twitched every so often when she would pull back and lick the tip of his head.

There was something quite exhilarating in seeing one of her temporary students in such a state of pleasure. Now though, she was determined to make sure she remembered this moment for years to come. With her hands free, she let one trail down below and cup the sack that lay beneath. Delicate fingers massaged them tenderly along her movements, she did not squeeze too hard but just enough to make him twitch. Her other hand took the task at feeling up his stomach once more. Hard abs being raked once more by her nails, oh how she longed to hold onto him and feel even more.

“Ahh… M-Ms… G-Goodwitch…” Sun moaned as she began taking it up further. She moved her head ever so faster, the slick sounds of her mouth coating his cock no emanating across the room. His moans only barely managing to mask the sloppy sounds of how much she was sucking him off. Her own moans were muffled by the member she was desperate for, the rumblings of each moan only bringing Sun further to his peak.

All of a sudden, things took a surprising turn. Glynda descended further and further with each passing second. Having tested the waters, she was ready to try and take him fully within her mouth. Sun knew something was up the moment Glynda moved all the way back from him, leaving her lips kissing his tip. He looked down at her and caught her winking up at him, then… his mind was wiped.

With no warning whatsoever, Glynda slid down his member with such finesse. Sun shivered tremendously as Glynda stuffed his cock down her throat, she let out a few gags but pushed through it. Inch by inch his cock disappeared within her little mouth, her throat distending from the massive member that snaked its way downward. She had succeeded, a few tears left her eyes as she looked up at Sun. Never had her mouth felt so full, so warm, so deserving. Every tremble Sun made both inside her and out threatened to make her cum just from watching. But what followed was not something she planned at all. Sun let out a bombastic moan as his cock twitched violently within her. Before she knew what was happening, Sun had released his seed down her throat. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm cum shoot down her throat with such violent speed. She moaned as she savored the sensation, but Sun was releasing too much and soon he was pushed out as he filled every corner of her mouth with his cum. His hips jerked back and one last rope of cum shot from him and painted Glynda’s face, completely covering her glasses in the process.

“Ahh… ahh… s-sorry… that was…. That felt too good.” Sun panted as he looked down at the mess across Glynda’s face.

She simply laughed, having swallowed the massive load he had given her, and stood up slowly, removing her glasses from her and taking a hand to scoop the cum off her face. Without much care, she licked it off her fingers after grabbing as much as she could.

“I take it you must have liked that quite a bit, given… I assume you don’t finish that fast?” she said teasingly.

Sun simply nodded as he took time to catch his breath, however his cock was nowhere need going flaccid. If anything, within a couple of minutes, he was raring to go for a second round. Lucky for them both, Glynda intended to take him for all he was worth.

Both hands came to her stomach and began unbuttoning her blouse. She didn’t care anymore, and it mattered not if Sun saw the speed of which she unbuttoned herself. The blouse soon became loss and she shed it off, along with her cape. A black lacy bra lay beneath her, hiding her large breasts from view. She certainly was sizeable, on par with what Yang had to offer for sure.

Her hands moved behind her skirt and just as quickly as she removed her blouse, that to would be tossed away. Her leggings were surprisingly connected to a lace garter belt, with a matching pair of black lace panties. It became clear to Sun that this was something she had planned to do and that was enough to give him a second wind all over. Taking her blouse off the desk behind her, she wiped off the remaining bits of cum off herself and soon looked back at Sun. her expression clear as day that she wanted him.

Not a word needed to be spoken as Sun proceeded to kick away his pants and shed his shirt that barely did anything to hide his form. Glynda’s cheeks turned red as she finally got to see what this faunus had to offer and while she could make an accurate guess from just his usual attire, seeing him fully nude was something else entirely.

Much to her surprise, Sun closed the gap between them first and wrapped his arms around her. She fit perfectly in his arms, her hips wide and her skin soft as can be. She looked up at his eyes once again as their faces were closer than ever before and in a silent acknowledgement, the two shared a kiss. Her lips collided with his own and she did not hold back as her tongue pushed inside of his mouth. Though Sun was ready for her and the two wrestled for dominance over the other. Each trying to explore the other’s mouth before being pushed back and forth between them. It was sloppy, it was passionate, and it lit a fire inside of Glynda.

His rough hands ran along her milky white skin, one rising to cup a breast and the other moving down under her panties. She let moaned into his mouth as his thumb began to brush against her clit and began to press against it. Not a moment was given to take everything in as his other hand dipped under her bra and squeezed her breast hard. There was more than he could grab but Sun loved it all the same. His digits squeezed her harder and harder, soon moving to pinch her nipple all while his hand below moved with grace. Her panties were becoming soaked with all the attention he was giving her and to his shock, she pulled away from the kiss as moans escaped her.

“Fuck… Sun… Fuck me, please.” She begged; her commanding demeanor was now gone. He had expected her to take lead and have her way with him. But that was far from the case, she needed him, she wanted him to take her. It was what she craved, to be put into a position just as she saw Blake in. With such a comment leaving her mouth, Sun was more than happy to oblige.

Removing both hands from their place, he proceeded to grab ahold of her below and lifted her onto the desk behind them. Her plump rear being squeezed by his grasp reminded her that she was now his for now, and the anticipation made her shiver. She laid back against the cold desk, though that was the least of her worries.

His pelvis pushed against her own, her thighs grasping his waist as she looked up at Sun in awe. It was different looking at him this way, how incredibly handsome and sexy it was to see him put her in such a position. He didn’t seem too interested in getting her naked, which turned her on even more. Her efforts paid off as she wanted to go all out in this risky venture.

A finger came to move her panties to the side and test the waters. Rough fingers prodding at the glistening entrance, making her mewl with a need that would soon be met. Her eyes scanned his entire being, his face, chest, and the cock that seemed to promise pleasure. She couldn’t take it anymore, “Please… fuck me.” She requested.

Sun smirked down at her, seeing her beg was incredibly hot to him and he had to hold himself back. As much as he wanted to hear her beg, he too was ready to show her what he can do. Taking his cock in hand, he positioned himself between her, the tip of his cock kissing her entrance. She moaned his name once more and he too would moan hers as finally, he pushed inside of her.

The two moaned in sync as Sun pushed passed her folds, it was a tight fit at first and Sun growled in immense pleasure as her walls stretched out to accommodate his size. Her moans soon went silent and her eyes rolled back in her head, she hadn’t expected it to hurt but it hurt in such a way that it made her want more. The strike of pain only lasted a short second before it was replaced by the pleasant warmth of being filled so thoroughly.

“Sun... hf fuck… You… feel so good… inside me.” She panted as she finally regained some control over herself. She glanced down at their connecting point, loving the view of seeing his cock disappear inside of her. She felt every inch of him, every curve, every vein massaging her insides. Her sheer tightness was a surprise to them both, but it was only just getting started. He could not fit himself entirely within her, but that wasn’t a problem for either.

He leaned over her, one hand coming to hold him up and the other coming to play with her large breasts. His hips moved a lot smoother now, slowly pulling out and pushing back inside with grace. She moaned his name like a song upon her lips, her body quivering and her thighs squeezing his sides hard.

“Yes…. Oh gods…. Yes!” she wasn’t holding back, her smile and her giggles as he entered her made Sun’s heart race.

She let out a squeal as Sun pinched her nipples, his hand pulling down her bra so that he could see her just a bit more. Her nipples were pink and her breasts larger than ever. Each time he would pump in her, her breasts would bounce ever so slightly as she lay on her back. Couple with her still wearing her lingerie, the image of this pristine professor was forever tainted in only the most perfect of ways.

Sun moaned for her repeatedly, even louder than she moaned for him. Sweat covered their bodies in a thin shine as he began to go even faster now. The beautiful sound of his pelvis smacking against hers and her various gasps and moans echoed throughout the room and no doubt down the halls.

“Sun! Fuck me more… Yes! Yes! Mm… your cock… it’s… Fuck… Ahhh!” she was talking like an adult films tar, yet it didn’t take Sun out of the experience. If anything, hearing her speak such sweet nothing to him was something he enjoyed immensely.

“Glynda…” he said, finally speaking to her by name, “You’re so tight… Shit… Ahh… I don’t know… if… Ahh.” Sun tried his best to match her tones, but his own body was close to betraying him. He could feel his orgasm rising once again, and this would be his last for the day for sure.

Not wanting to cum before she has, he took it all upon himself to muster what remained of his energy. His hands moved to both squeeze at her breasts as his hips soon revved up even more. He moved back so far that she moaned insatiably to feel him inside her again. But each thrust back in gave her that and more. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth was agape as she felt his large member moving at a speed and force that she never had experienced. The sound of him slapping against her was so rapid that it probably rivaled an automatic rifle. Her walls tightened against him as he slid in her again and again, she quivered and moaned, screaming out his name as her hands came to scratch his arms. Sure enough, she let out a scream and shook violently. Her juices coated his cock as she rode out her orgasm again and again.

“Sun… I’m… cumming! Please… please… cum inside me!” she begged him and proceeded to repeat those last words over and over to him. “Cum inside me. Please Sun, give it to me. Cum in me! Cum in me! Cum in me! Cum in me! Cum in me!” she spoke in rapid succession and that broke Sun more than any girl ever had.

He thrust a couple more times before he shouted, groaned like an animal, and saw his vision turn white as his cock violently twitched inside her tight womanhood. Rope after rope shot inside of her, each thicker than the last. Her womb was painted white with his seed and he delivered shot after shot of thick cum inside of her. Yet, like before, it was more than she expected, and he was forced out from her. He took hold of his cock and stroked a few more times for her, shooting out several loads out all over her chest and stomach. She was drenched in his seed and it left her a smiling, moaning mess.

Sun nearly collapsed, catching himself against the edge of the desk as the two breathed heavily. Their eyes made contact, her gleaming emerald eyes staring up at him as she brought her breathing down to normal.

“W-Was… I good enough?” he asked her.

“You’d get an A+ from me.” She said with a laugh.

“Glynda… I… Ms. Goodwitch…” he stumbled upon his words, feeling lightheaded from the large orgasm he shared with her. “That was, incredible.”

“I… do hope…” she spoke between bated breaths. “You’ve learned your lesson.” She said with a shaky smirk.

Sun laughed and leaned down to give her lips a quick kiss before pulling away and caressing her cheek, “Maybe I’ll break your ‘rules’ a little more often.”

“Hmm… if you do, I might just have to take you both in for ‘discipline’ next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Yes, it's been a long spell since my last upload. In truth, I was on a hiatus from writing. I wanted to take a break and try and come back strong, but during this hiatus some issues arose. But never fear, as I longed to return to this and continue this 'story' that I have created. I do hope you enjoy and I do apologize for the absence. I plan to try and upload at least once a month, to try and make the best entries for you all.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. The duo I had to work with was quite fun and I hope to return to Glynda in the future. Please do let me know what ya liked, and what are ya looking forward to. Also do tell me some of your favorite pairings you would like for me to consider. I have an overarching story for this, but it is mostly a smut tale. So I wanna include as much as I can.
> 
> Until next time and have a grand day!


	11. Triple Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featured pairing: Weiss x Jaune x Ruby

Despite festivities upon them, a new romance blossoming, and all seemingly going perfectly in the world; Weiss still managed to find a way to stress out and become burdened all over again. School work was not giving her a break as she had spent the last two days living within the academy’s library. No one said it was easy being a huntress, yet even now Weiss had to take a step back and wonder just why Professor Oobleck thought it was a smart idea to assign a forty-page paper on basic history. Despite all odds, however, she managed to complete her assignment with plenty of time to spare.

One could say this was something Weiss did to herself, though it was how she was raised. She was not one to postpone things to the last minute, taking her studies immensely serious was expected of her. After all, she had to prove to her father that it was still a good idea she came to Beacon rather than attend Atlas’ own academy.

Weiss sighed as she walked down the hall of her dormitory. Those very thoughts plagued her to the bone, and it wasn’t so easy to push them aside. She wanted nothing more than to show she was more than capable for who she was. Yet, despite all that nonsense. Despite her father breathing down her neck about her studies and her duties, she was as happy as can be. The reason? A hyperactive little redhead.

While the suddenness of their little romance had taken her by surprise, she reveled in the days since. Ruby was always someone she could rely upon to brighten her day and in many ways, she was a mighty good influence on her. Weiss had tried to make amends to the girl for having been so tough to her early on, but Ruby always reminded her that she didn’t care. Though, this didn’t stop the white-haired heiress to continue lecturing her when she got the chance.

One thing lingered in her mind ever since she and Ruby got together, it was what she had heard that lead to it all. Jaune. She wasn’t sure as to be furious with him for sleeping with Ruby or thankful that he did. Had it have not happened; Weiss wouldn’t have figured out her feelings sooner. Yet the jealousy she felt knowing that Jaune had done what he did made it difficult to hold a conversation with him. Ever since that day, she and Jaune had not been able to make headway into anything. At least, much less than they were able to before.

She did not hate him, not as much anymore. Jaune only meant well and while Ruby’s deal with Jaune brought hesitance towards her romance with Ruby, she knew deep down that she loved that red head with all her heart. Even if she manages to vanish for a few hours here and there.

Eventually, Weiss arrived at her dorm room. The mental journey as she walked down the halls, upstairs, and down more halls only seeming like an eternity. She was just happy to finally be home. Yet, any moment of respite would be long forgotten for as soon as she opened the door, a dainty pale hand pulled her inside. Weiss yelped in surprise as Ruby tugged her into their room and hugged her tightly.

“Weiss! I missed you!” the red headed girl said, pressing her head against Weiss’ chest.

“Dammit, Ruby. You scared me!” Weiss said, turning crimson as she let her arms wrap around her. The books she once carried now scattered across the floor. Weiss rested her head atop Ruby’s, catching a pleasant sent from her. “I missed you t- mmph!”

Weiss’ words were cut short as Ruby snatched a quick kiss from the ice queen’s lips. Ruby giggled as she smiled up at her girlfriend, managing to make the heiress wary and curious.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re… more excited than usual.” She said as she looked down at Ruby.

“I have quite a surprise for you!” she said, enunciating each word as much as she could.

“Ruby, I told you before I don’t need any more gifts.” Weiss said, glancing behind the shorter girl to her drawer now decorated with flowers, stuffed toys, and other memorabilia that Ruby had acquired for her.

“No, no. It’s not a physical gift…. Well it is but… not one you can keep… well, I guess maybe you can if you choose to do so… but it’s not something I bought.” The younger girl rambled on.

“Okay, okay.” Weiss said with a wide smile, laughing under her breath. “What is it?”

“Follow me, please.” Ruby said with a wink before gripping Weiss’ hand and pulling her along with her.

“S-Shouldn’t I freshen up if we’re going out to town?”

“We’re not going into town. Besides, you already look beautiful. You always do!” Ruby said, swinging the door wide open before marching them both across the hall.

Weiss was even more perplexed than she was before. Why, of all places, were they just walking over to team JNPR’s room? Perhaps to pick up Nora or Pyrrha? Or had Ruby needed a last minute ‘thing’ before they departed? Weiss began overthinking it way more than she should, and Ruby could tell as clear as day. “Weiss.” She called out to the heiress.

“Hmm?” Weiss said, snapping out of her trance. “Oh... why are we here?”

“Just wait.” Ruby said, playing ever so coyly. Weiss wasn’t about to argue with her, she was not even close to being angry at Ruby. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing her so excited for an event. What that event might be, Weiss could only assume she was about to find out.

Ruby knocked upon the door, but much like a parent she swung the door open and barged right in. “Jaune! Ohhh Jaune!” Ruby called out in a cheerful tone.

The room was empty, yet the lights remained on. Surely someone was home, yet Weiss was feeling uneasy as to why Ruby was looking for Jaune specifically. Her heart began to race even more as the blonde boy in question emerged from the dorm’s bathroom, seemingly having been changing into a more casual outfit.

“Oh… hey guys!” he said, taken by surprise of by his partner in crime and the heiress. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Did you… get my text?” Ruby asked gently swaying as she stood, it was far from obvious how excited she was.

“No, I don’t think so.” He said, pulling out his scroll from his lounge pants. “Nope, nothing.” He said as he checked his scroll.

“Ahh what!? I thought I hit send.” Ruby exclaimed, pulling out her own scroll only to see she never sent anything to Jaune. “Ahh shi-…. Don’t worry… better late than never!” she said with glee.

“Ruby… what’s going on here?” Weiss asked.

“Okay… so, remember how I told you I’d make it up to you for sleeping with Jaune?” Ruby asked.

“Wait, what?” Jaune said but was seemingly ignored by the two girls.

“Not particularly, no.” Weiss said.

“Oh, don’t lie… I know you heard me while we cuddled after we… you know.” Ruby said, her cheeks turning as red as the color of her scythe. “You got all jealous that we did it and then you said you loved me and I felt the sam-“

“Ruby, just get to the point!” Weiss said in embarrassment.

“Right! Well… Jaune… I ugh… was wanting you and her to maybe… spend some more time together?” she said nervously.

“I don’t get how that’s supposed to work.” Weiss said.

“I’m still confused as to what’s going on.” Jaune spoke up.

Ruby groaned as she got behind Weiss and began to push her closer to the blonde knight. Weiss held little resistance but found it hard to maintain eye contact with Jaune. He simply watched in confusion, unsure of what to say or do. At the moment, he settled on doing nothing but wait.

“I know you two have been…. Weird with one another.” Ruby said.

“We’re fine.” Weiss answered.

“You’ve been ignoring me more than usual.” Jaune said quietly.

“See! So, what gives?” Ruby asked, moving away from Weiss and back between the two of them.

“I’m… I…” Weiss stammered, turning even redder than before. Jaune watched in worry and grew fearful that maybe Weiss was about to lash out on him for their arrangement.

“You slept with my girlfriend!” she yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

“But I thought…” Jaune uttered.

“I know…. I know…. We weren’t dating then… but it still counts!”

“I don’t think it does-“

“Quiet! It’s… It’s just…”

“We can stop if you want us to.”

“No… Yes… No! It’s… fine. I just… think it’s a little…”

“What?”

Ruby simply watched as the two went at it, she didn’t tell any of them, but she was growing confident that she knew why Weiss had been acting this way towards Jaune.

“It’s not fair!” Weiss suddenly shouted. Bingo, there it was.

“What do you mean?” Jaune asked.

“Why does she get to sleep with you to… Not that... I want to sleep with you… I mean more that…”

“Weiss…” Ruby finally spoke up. “I guess we never did talk about it… did we.”

“You mean the world to me Ruby… though, I… I don’t find it as easy to go around sleeping with others as you do.” Weiss said.

“I’ve only done it with you, Jaune, and Velvet.”

“What?” Weiss said in shock.

“Oh… right, forgot to tell you about that….”

“Umm… girls?” Jaune asked.

“Sorry, Jaune. We still need you for this.” Ruby said, “Weiss… you know you are my one and only and it is fine with me who you go around with. But I know you’ve been craving Jaune.”

“Really?” Jaune happily asked, grin plastered upon his face.

“Don’t say it like that!” Weiss said, “I… am not sure… I…”

Ruby groaned and put her arms around them both and slowly tried to push them closer. “Here’s the deal, you two… get acquainted. I’ll be sitting over there and watch.” With that, the younger girl took off to sit upon the couch, leaving Jaune and Weiss mostly alone.

The two looked upon one another, the situation they found themselves in much weirder than expected. Ruby’s approach was bold, awkward, yet enticing. Jaune had eyes upon Weiss since his first day at Beacon. Everyone was aware of that. To be told to spend an intimate time with her, much less ordered to do so, was a dream come true.

For Weiss, it was a rollercoaster of emotions. She had loosened up since the first few months at Beacon. Jaune was someone she found to be reliable, a bit ditsy and annoying, yet a good friend. She would rather be caught dead than telling that to anyone, but Jaune was a trusted ally to her. It wasn’t until Ruby told her everything what she did with him that got her curious. Weiss had never been a sexually active person; she wasn’t foreign to what people liked or expected but she wasn’t what one would call an expert.

Now they found themselves in complete silence, hearts beating rapidly for them both. Weiss couldn’t deny it, the lust she felt for Jaune was too much to handle. Not once had she been with a man, but the thought of it being with Jaune turned her on more than she cared to admit. Was Ruby really expecting this of them? To just get down with it and become a part of this bigger polyamorous relationship.

Weiss took a deep breath, eyes rapidly blinking as she looked her gaze with his own. “Okay… I think I should first… say… I’m sorry.” She finally said.

“You don’t need to be sorry; I understand completely.” Jaune said in a soft voice, hand reaching out to grab her own. A jolt of electricity shot through Weiss. Feeling his warmth was exhilarating. She had always been approached by suitors or business partners, but they all sought her legacy. Jaune was different, he always wanted her for who she was. Not for what her name carries.

“Do you… want to set any ground rules?” Jaune asked.

“No… Treat me how you always wanted to.” Weiss said, looking up to him with an eager smile. “I am yours, Jaune.”

Jaune felt his heart leap out from his chest, he wondered if this was all a dream, yet he knew that was not true. Weiss was standing before him, radiating as beautifully as she always has, asking him to be with her. It was a lot to take in at once, how could he be so lucky when considering what has happened since that night with Ruby.

He gave her a sincere smile and leaned in closer. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. Her heart racing even more and soon, it all exploded into a firework celebration. His lips pressed against hers perfectly, while she moved her free hand to come up behind his head. A gasp escaped them both as they shared a tender kiss, it was simple, yet it meant more than either of them knew. Weiss began to push Jaune back towards one of the four beds in the room, her hands now having moved towards grabbing his collar and deepening the kiss between them. Jaune held onto her thin waist tightly, holding her ever so close and not daring to let her go for one second.

Their destination was quickly reached and Jaune carefully sat upon the edge of the bed, Weiss following him for as long as she could. She refused to let go from the kiss even when her current position became uncomfortable to hold. Eventually, she had to give way lest she suffocate from lack of oxygen. Weiss pulled away, a hand coming to briefly touch her lips as she stared down at him. Something about that kiss stood out to her far more than it should, it felt genuine, it felt loving, passionate, it was perfect.

Jaune looked up at her, his heart still racing just like her own. Yet neither dared to make the first move. Their onlooker, Ruby, was curious as to what was taking them so long. She didn’t want to speak up for fear of ruining the moment, but she couldn’t deny that that kiss sure looked like something she had only seen on television.

Finally, Weiss shed off her jacket. Letting it fall behind her and exposing a tiny more to Jaune. Even if it was just her shoulders, the way Jaune stared at her with such loving care was enough to make her skin flush. Soon enough, her hands came up behind her dress and began to lower the zipper. Everything felt much more different than when it was with Ruby. With the red head, it all happened so suddenly and in the heat of the moment. Here, while it was sudden, everything was calmer. It felt as if it was just the two of them despite Ruby watching from the couch in silence.

The young knight watched as Weiss brought her hands to grasp at the top of her dress, slowly but surely beginning to drag it down along her form. Her moon white skin was like that of a goddess, flawless just like her. Soon her chest came into view, covered by a strapless white bra that hid her perky breasts from view. Jaune felt himself becoming unable to sit still, wanting to rip off that bra and see them for himself. His pants became tighter as his manhood grew more erect with every passing second, his lounge pants not letting him hide this fact. Though, hiding it was something he didn’t want to do. Weiss could see the tent appearing below and she felt herself become content with it, the fact she had such an effect upon him along with the fact he liked her, helped rid her of all nerves.

“Gods… Weiss… you’re beautiful.” Jaune whispered to her, making the heiress burn red and smile stupidly at him. She sped up her disrobing and proceeded to drop the dress to her ankles, eventually kicking it away to a newly formed pile. She wore a simple matching pair of panties, had she known about this arrangement she would have gotten a little more prepared. Yet, she knew that Jaune wouldn’t care how she arrived there; he was just happy to be with her.

“Alright… don’t… keep me waiting.” She said, looking away as Jaune chuckled. He stood up before her and pulled her into one last kiss. She was a tad cold to touch yet holding her warmed his heart tremendously. Spinning them around, she now took a seat upon the bed while he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off himself. Weiss’ eyes went wide, seeing how comfortable he was stripping down for her. Her mouth would drop slightly as she saw the hard work Jaune had been putting into himself. His toned chest and stomach all looking to rival that what Sun sported, even Ruby could tell that he looked different than the last time she was with him. Next came his lounge pants, which he dropped with relative ease and it wasn’t long until his boxers went away. Weiss could not see anything as Jaune had bent over to deal with the clothes upon him, but when he stood up she was left speechless.

His shaft was fully erect, gently swaying after all the movement Jaune had made. He was long, impressively so and the thickness of his cock seemed to be more than what she usually was familiar with when it came to toys. “W-Wow…” Weiss muttered, unsure of where to gawk at. His face, chest, abs, arms, legs, or his cock? He was too much to take in and Weiss was growing intimidated and a little ashamed in the fact she did not expect much from Jaune in this department.

“Like what you see?” Jaune said, trying to play up his confidence more than he should.

This seemed to snap Weiss back to her normal self, rolling her eyes at him with a small smile. “Oh, shut up…” she said, looking away from him. “You… You’re… quite… umm… hot yourself… Jaune.” She whispered, each word lowering in volume but Jaune heard it all.

“S-So… who… g-goes first?” Weiss asked, already sitting up and wanting to reach out to grasp his cock.

“Weiss… is this your firs-“

“Ahh, ahh! Shush… I’ll go first then…” Weiss stammered in a panic, not wanting Jaune to finish his question. She quickly got onto her knees, cheeks burning like the sun, and shuffled close to the beast of a cock that Jaune had. Her azure colored eyes gawked at it, licking her lips instinctively as she wondered how this would go. She could not see, but Ruby was urging her to go for it from the sidelines.

Mustering the courage, Weiss took both her hands and wrapped it around his shaft. She hummed as she heard Jaune moan above her. Dainty, cool hands delicately held onto his member. She could feel how warm he was, how it throbbed in her grasp, and how she couldn’t stop thinking on the fact she was finally doing this. The heiress began to pump along his shaft, both hands holding onto him tightly as she went along. Jaune gasped and moaned her name, causing a tingle to run up Weiss’ spine as she heard the way he said her name.

Weiss wasn’t sure what this meant for her. She had spent her first romantic sexual encounter with Ruby, but this would be her first time with a man. It was silly for her to think about labels at a time like this, that while Jaune was moaning and twitching, his cock becoming slick in precum, that she was wondering about her status in terms of sexual experience. Ultimately, to put an end to it, she settled on a fact that made her smile stupidly. Jaune was her first taste with a man, and she couldn’t think of someone better than to experience this with.

She spent pumping his shaft for a few minutes, testing different speeds and tightness of how she held him. When she went fast, Jaune moaned loudly and his member twitched more. When she went slowly, moving her fingers over the head of his cock, he shivered and looked down at her with such adoration. Tighter or looser, only made him moan or growl her name for her. But she wanted more, to try new things, to go beyond what she knew. Stopping her motions, Weiss looked up at him and opened her mouth. She brought herself closer and stuck her tongue out before she made contact. She licked up from the base of his cock all the way to the swollen tip, as if she were liking a popsicle. Jaune shivered, “Fuck… that feels good…” he moaned for her and she proceeded to do it again. Slower this time, drawing out how long she licked up his shaft and soon began to lick downward. The heiress began to let her tongue swirl around his tip before descending and as she got past the halfway point, she brought a hand to pump the upper half. Still working her way down with her tongue, she soon saw the cradle beneath him. Her tongue snaked its way down and towards his sack before suddenly, she gently suckled upon them. Jaune’s eyes went wide and he bellowed a moan. His hand coming to grasp at her snow-white hair as she suckled upon him below. She did not want to hurt him, so she only took one in at a time, but she knew she was doing something well. Eventually, she pulled away and licked the entirety of his length before stopping at his tip where she proceeded to wrap her mouth around him.

“Weiss! Oh fuck!” Jaune nearly shouted, her tight mouth moved down along his shaft, but she could only fit in about half. She was disappointed in herself, but she made do with what she could take. Up and down she went, sucking ferociously as she bobbed along his member. Tongue running all over his shaft as she took him in, wanting to desperately milk the cum from his cock.

Jaune moaned harder and began to thrust his hips against her mouth. Weiss gagged as more of his length was fed to her, but she powered through. As much as Jaune wanted to, he knew he shouldn’t force his l entire length within her mouth unless she gave him the okay. Though, Jaune feared the worst as he felt his cock throb and his sack clench. He was getting dangerously close already and if he were to reach his peak already, his portion of the night would be over before it started.

“Ahh, Weiss… Weiss… I’m gonna cum soon!” he warned her, but this only caused her to double her antics. She sucked harder and moved faster along his member, eyes looking up at him and maintaining contact with his own. This was the opposite of what he wanted her to do. He moaned more and more, gasping for air and holding her closer. He wanted that release badly, but he couldn’t let it end so soon. To her surprise, he pulled out from her and stumbled back a bit. Breathing heavily as a trail of saliva connected his cock to her mouth.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, blinking rapidly up at him.

Jaune laughed and instead of answering her, he leaned down and kissed her lips in full. She closed her eyes and moaned, feeling his slick cock gently tap against her thigh. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as they shared another drawn out kiss. “No, Weiss.” He said, pulling away from her. “I loved it… I was…” he chuckled nervously as he stared back into her eyes. “I don’t want it to end just yet.”

Meanwhile, Ruby was busy having the show of a lifetime. She watched as Jaune and Weiss spoke briefly after the spectacle that was Weiss sucking a cock for the very first time. It had taken Ruby down in terms of sanity that she had already removed her panties and dipped a finger down below her. The sound of her fingering herself managed to drown out the conversation her girlfriend and her friend were having. But she didn’t need to hear it as she was finding it enticing that Weiss was doing this in front of her. Ruby had to stifle her moans as to not distract them, but it was growing increasingly difficult to do so as time went on.

Back to the two would be huntsman and huntress, Jaune moved to kiss her neck. Weiss gasped, feeling Jaune bite down softly upon her neck and begin to kiss downward. His hands went to unclasp her bra, to which she happily allowed. Finally tossing it away, Jaune was able to see what he always dreamed of. Weiss’ breasts were indeed as perky as he imagined. They were small, but he loved that about her. She was still as beautiful as ever; he’d even admit to her that he found her much more attractive than Pyrrha. Though if the red head ever heard that, he would be speared for sure.

While his hands both ran down along her form, Jaune himself took focus upon her chest for a brief second. He engulfed her nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily upon her, her hand coming to grasp behind his head as her gasps escalated into moans. His tongue ran circles around her nipple as he sucked like his life depended on it. All the while, down below his hands hooked onto her panties and began to pull them down. She lifted her rear slightly to allow him and seamlessly, her panties were gone.

Pulling away, now Jaune found himself on his knees before Weiss. She remained seated along the edge of the bed; her thighs closed as she looked down at him. “Jaune… I’m… glad that… I’m doing this, with you.” She said, before parting her thighs and letting Jaune see her maidenhood for the very first time. Jaune let his hands rub along her thighs while he took initiative and dove between her legs. The warmth of his breath upon her aching slit caused her to quiver in anticipation, she could no longer see his face so all she could do was wait for him to begin.

Sure enough, her train of thought was cut short as she felt his tongue lick along her entrance. In a way to mimic what she did to him, Jaune eagerly licked up her leaking juices at her entrance, all while a lone hand came to play with that sensitive button of hers. She bit down upon her finger, her chest heaving as she kept moans from escaping her, she did not want to be too loud but found it difficult with how relentless Jaune was being with her. Little by little, he’d dip his tongue only just a small amount inside her. It was driving her mad as Jaune teased her again and again, slick tongue just peeking inside of her aching walls before pulling out. It was frustrating to say the least, but Weiss couldn’t help but enjoy it. “Jaune… please… let me feel you…” she moaned for him. Jaune intended to carry on without obliging but hearing how needy she sounded only made him want to please her and more. As such, he let his tongue slip inside of her tight entrance. Pushing past her folds and stretching her out even if it was only a little.

Weiss arched her back and let out a higher pitched moan, hands grasping the sheets below as she felt Jaune’s tongue inside of her. This was a sensation she was already familiar with thanks to Ruby, yet it felt different all the same. Jaune licked along the sides of her walls, feeling every bump within her and tasting her sweet nectar. He found her taste to be delicious and he only kept at it, lapping up as much as he could and hungrily pushing as deep as he could go. Each moan from the heiress above only inspired him to keep going, a hand gripping her thigh while the other hand played with her clit.

He pressed and rubbed against it, only picking up his pace while his tongue swirled inside of her. It was all too much to bear and Weiss was a squirming, moaning mess beneath him. “Jaune… oh Jaune.” She moaned his name melodically, smiling and gasping for air. Her insides felt as if they were on fire, stomach fluttering, and her heart on overdrive. It did not take long before Weiss reached her peak. She let out another high pitch moan, this time her hands grasping tightly upon his head and holding him against her pelvis. Her womanhood tightened and quivered along his tongue before she showered him with her juices. The rush was intense and Jaune happily lapped it all up, savoring her taste as he smiled inward at his handiwork.

“Ahh… fuck!” Weiss gasped, shaking upon the bed as she came down from her orgasm. “Fuck…fuck me!” Weiss said. Though Jaune wasn’t sure if it was an order or a comment from the rush. Though as he pulled away and looked down at her, it became clear it was definitely an order. Her eyes shimmered in the light and she leaned up quickly to kiss his lips. Jaune reciprocated and climbed onto the bed with her, the two shifting so they could have a much more comfortable position than before. An arm held onto his forearm while the other went down to his cock, she stroked him gently as they shared their deep kiss. Both moaning into each other’s mouths. It surely was a spectacle for Ruby, who was now completely undressed and feeling herself up. A two fingers knuckled deep within her while her other hand played with her soft breasts. She was moaning loudly, yet the two lover birds did not seem to notice. Ruby felt jealousy towards how much Weiss seemed to be enjoying it, yet she also loved it and was turned on immensely by seeing someone else take her girlfriend right in front of her. Perhaps she still had more kinks to work out about herself.

Jaune aligned himself with Weiss awaiting core, her eyes latched onto his and one hand upon his cock. The other was planted upon his chest, feeling his heart beat as rapidly as hers. She smiled up at him and helped meet him halfway as he moved his hips closer. Taking her hand away, she moved to cup his cheek and whispered his name before sharing another kiss. At the same time, he pushed inside of her slowly and she let out a moan into his mouth. Their kiss was cut short as Weiss pulled away, arching her back, and gasping as she felt Jaune’s thick cock push apart her walls. It hurt a bit, but it was nothing her aura couldn’t handle, any pain she felt quickly melted into pleasure as Jaune found his rhythm above her.

The bed beneath them creaked as Jaune rapidly picked up his pace, Weiss’ coated womanhood making it easy for Jaune to pump in and out of her. His hips moved in such a magnificent way. Ruby watched in awe as he fucked her girlfriend passionately and dutifully. How he moved so sensually slow, drawing out each thrust just enough to leave her wanting more than pushing in with such delicate force that she gasped and moved upward along the bed each time he hilted inside of her. She was able to take the entirety of his length, never having felt so full in her life. Her hands raked along his back, leaving various red marks behind him. Her legs remained dormant and spread apart as she let him take her. Her mind was in a haze, the huge amount of pleasure she felt was threatening to overwhelm her and sure enough… it did.

Jaune went faster, one hand coming to grasp at her breasts while the other went below to lift one of her thighs. Gently raising her rear off the bed as he continued to push his shaft into her. Weiss’ eyes widened and she gasped in surprise, finding it a delectable discovery of how a simple change in position could make everything feel different. “Jaune… Jaune…” she gasped his name repeatedly, looking up at him with her pleading eyes. “I-I’m go-going to cum already…” she said, smiling before long her mouth went wide, eyes closing as she let out a sharp gasp. Her body trembled, legs shaking, and her nails digging into his skin. Her gasps turned into high pitched squeals as she came upon his cock.

Jaune did not care to stop, pumping even harder now into her tightening womanhood. Her walls clamped down around his member, sucking him in deeper and desperately wanting to milk him dry. Her peak would not cease as soon as she finished her first, another wave loomed closer and she came quicker than before. She screamed his name, pulling him down so she could kiss him in her dazed state.

“Yes… Mmmh, yes!” she moaned against his lips, craving him more and more.

Meanwhile, Ruby was a sweaty and panting mess just like the two before her. One eye closed and the other half open as she fingered herself like her life depended on it. She watched as Weiss came for Jaune once again, the third time this night and Jaune picked up his pace. This time he moved Weiss’ legs to wrap around him and his hands moved to grasp her waist. Ruby moaned as she watched how carefully Jaune fucked her girlfriend and that fire within her was becoming too much to handle. “Fuck, that looks so good…” Ruby whispered, watching as Jaune’s hips crashed into Weiss, jolting her body along the bed and her breasts bouncing along with his rhythm.

“Jaune… Jaune… cum for me, please…” she begged for him, but her eyes widened as she realized. He was not wearing any rubber, nor was she on any birth control. As much as she wanted to feel him ferociously cum inside her, she could not risk such an event leading to anything unwanted.

“Weiss… fuck… Weiss, I’m so close.” He moaned for her, sweat dripping down his brow and landing upon her chest. In any second he would lose control and there would be no stopping him from finishing inside her.

“W-Wait.. J-Jaune…” she gasped, trying to reclaim some form of control from her depraved state.

Jaune leaned down and kissed her, his cock throbbing and twitching like mad within her. She could feel it, how her insides were massaging them with a monstrous grip. How her womb craved to be coated with his seed.

“N-No… Jaune… I… I… can’t.” she whispered.

“H-huh?” he said, coming to his senses for a moment.

“I-I… fuck… ahh yes… just like that… w-wait, n-no… y-you can’t cum in me.” She said, a saddened look upon her face.

Despite the situation currently at hand, Jaune was able to put two and two together to realize what Weiss was wanting to warn him about. In the nick of time, Jaune’s thrusts sped up and before he burst, he pulled out with blinding speed. He groaned and hissed, his cock twitching in his hand as he aimed at Weiss’ chest and when she least expected it, thick ropes of hot cum painted her pale body.

“Ahhh! Yes! MMmm! Yes, I love y- L-love it!” Weiss said through her heaving breaths.

Her entire chest and stomach were coated in several impressively large ropes of cum. The young knight fell on his rear before catching himself with his hands. He smiled and chuckled along with Weiss who wasted no time in collecting the cum into her own hands. She brought what she could to her mouth and licked it off in an impressive show. Maintaining eye contact with Jaune as she licked her fingers clean.

“That was quite the show.” A voice came and the two looked off to see Ruby standing next to the bed, nude and her skin flushed.

“R-Ruby! My gods… I-I forgot you were he- Mmmph!” Weiss’ words were cut short as Ruby kissed her lips, her tongue diving into Weiss’ mouth and collecting any cum she had yet to swallow. Though, the kiss did not last long and soon the younger girl began to kiss downward Weiss’ lithe frame and collecting the last remaining bits of cum off her body.

“H-Hey!” Weiss called out, “Who said that was yours!”

Boy had Jaune certainly gotten himself a trio of ladies who certainly enjoyed him. It truly was a mystery to him how lucky he got with these encounters.

“You had your fun, now it’s my turn.” Ruby said, surprising Jaune.

“Wait… what?” he said, still reeling from his orgasm. Ruby rolled her eyes and got onto the cramped bed.

“I want you to fuck me.” Ruby said in a low voice, looking him dead in the eyes.

Jaune was floored, his member was already going flaccid but those words from Ruby managed to spark some life into it. Causing his cock to twitch and harden up to half mast. “A-Are you… sure?” he asked, though why he even bothered to check was beyond him.

“Yes... please, Jaune. I want you to fuck me… I need it… You have any idea how hard it was to join you guys midsession?” she asked. It was quite impressive to see how different both girls were behind closed doors in an intimate scenario. Though, who was he to say no.

“Of course, I will, Ruby. But first… ugh…” he said, looking down to his member that needed a jumpstart.

Ruby smirked and winked at him before laying down on her stomach and reaching out to grasp that cock, she was familiar with. Weiss had sat up and moved to the far end of the bed, watching Ruby begin to stroke Jaune’s cream coated cock. The heiress bit her lip at the sight, seeing how much she came on him and now Ruby moving in to lick off the juice and cum covered cock of his. Weiss wasted no time in moving her hand down below and slipping in a slender finger, watching in suspense as Ruby went to work.

Ruby engulfed Jaune’s cock instantly, not wanting to wait any longer. Her tongue slid all over his cock, licking up every single bit of Weiss’ and Jaune’s cum. The taste was incredibly arousing to her and she sucked harder the more she collected. As all good things, Jaune’s cock was exceptionally cleaned off due to her work and now only her own spit shined upon his cock. This did not stop her as she was enjoying the symphony of moans that escaped from Jaune as she bobbed her head up and down, all while stroking him at the same time.

“Damn… she’s good at this.” Weiss thought to herself, watching the many ways Ruby changed up her approach. She’d go fast, her hand pumping quickly with her motions. Some slow motions happening when Jaune’s breathing grew ragged and his body began to shiver, no doubt making sure to tease his peak and refuse to let him cum. She’d tilt her head to the side and let his cock pop out and she’d let her mouth travel along its side. Ruby had gathered some skills with this, and it made Weiss wonder if she should get Ruby to teach her some of those tricks.

“Ruby… I don’t think… I can… hold back much longer.” Jaune warned, hand upon his brow and head tilted upward. His moans getting rougher as Ruby had no sign of stopping. Much to his surprise, she stopped her assault and proceeded to climb atop his lap. Pulling his head down so she could look into his eyes and give him a passionate kiss.

Jaune moaned and held onto Ruby’s waist, digits sinking into her soft skin as their tongues battled it out. One of Ruby’s hands went behind her and took a hold of Jaune’s cock. Her hips raised and with relative ease, she slipped his engorged member into her womanhood. Their kiss was cut short as Ruby pulled away and let out a shivering moan. “Fuuuck, you feel so good.” She muttered, proceeding to move her hips upon his shaft.

The boy in question groaned her name on repeat, cock twitching within her as her incredibly tight walls wrapped around him. The two of them had slept around many times already since they began their deal, yet every time Jaune was taken back by how perverted and forward Ruby was when it came to this. She was determined to make him cum, riding him with a fiery fury. Up and down she went, her rear crashing into his thighs and rippling her skin with every collision. Perky breasts bouncing with reckless abandon, but that didn’t stop Jaune from leaning in to suckle upon her breasts. She gasped, shouted his name to high heaven, and held onto him with a vice grip. Jaune had to admit, Weiss was the tighter woman and a bit more passionate lay, but Ruby knew what made him tick.

“I want you to cum in me.” Ruby whispered into his ear, before she suddenly fell back and pulled Jaune with him.

Weiss sat up in awe, watching as Jaune switched from letting Ruby ride him to full force slamming right into her. The loud moans, gasps, and laughs that escaped Ruby was unlike anything Weiss had heard with her time with Ruby. Now it was her turn to become jealous at the spectacle.

“Mmm, keep… ahh, keep going! Just like that… d-don’t stop.” Ruby said and Jaune kept at his pace. Jaune was drenched in sweat, skin flushed red, and shaking with exhaustion. Yet it was all too good for him to even consider stopping. He wanted this just as badly as Ruby did.

Weiss had enough with the show and could not sit idly by anymore. Removing her fingers from herself, she crawled over next to them and snuck her way around them. She watched with an up-close view as they fucked like animals, Ruby moaning up a storm and Jaune ramming into Ruby without a care. Inadvertently, she had premium seating as she saw Ruby squeal much like she had earlier and watched as Ruby came over Jaune’s cock.

The heiress smirked and patted Ruby on the cheek, making the red head come down from her high. “W-Weiss?” she asked, but her view was cut short as Weiss proceeded to sit atop Ruby’s face.

“Make yourself useful.” Was all Weiss said as she used her index finger to force Jaune to look up at her. “Haven’t forgotten about me, have you?” she asked him in a shockingly innocent tone.

“O-Of course not.” He said, closing the gap and kissing Weiss’ lips. All the while, continuing his assault on Ruby’s womanhood.

Ruby took Weiss’ invitation and proceeded to lick her entrance. Hands grasping at her thighs and tongue diving straight into Weiss’ still soaked womanhood. Ruby managed to catch a taste of Jaune inside of her and she dove deeper, pushing her tongue along Weiss’ walls and licking just the right spots. Weiss once again began singing her high-pitched moans into Jaune’s mouth. She felt Ruby flick her tongue in the ways she loved; curling upward to reach one of her most sensitive spots, flicking against each side of her walls, swirling her tongue around and trying to reach her deepest spots. It was all too perfect for the heiress. Weiss could barely contain herself and she began t grind against Ruby’s face, while her tongue remained somewhat still as Ruby ate her out, Weiss’ motions made it feel almost as if she was riding another toy. Albeit, one not as thick.

Jaune and Weiss kissed again and again, her hand moving his to cup her breasts while Weiss made sure to reach down and rub Ruby’s clit. As they separated, Weiss looked down to watch Jaune’s massive member slide in and out from her girlfriend and what a sight it was. It almost made Weiss want another go. “Are you getting close?” Weiss asked, and all Jaune could do was grunt and nod.

“Ahh… me too... cum with me, please.” Weiss begged and she felt Ruby tap her thigh repeatedly. Weiss giggled as she looked beneath her, still feeling Ruby’s assault within her. “I-I think, she’s close to.” Weiss told him.

After what must have been hours since they started, their get together finally ended in a thundering finish. Jaune pumped his cock four more time with the last bits of energy he had left, each slamming harder into Ruby than the last. He shouted both Weiss’ and Ruby’s names as he reached one last orgasm. His cock trembled and he erupted inside of Ruby’s womb. Rope upon rope was fired within her, muffled screams emanating from the young girl as she felt the hot seed fill her entire being. It was not a massive load as he gave Weiss, but enough to put Ruby close to passing out.

Weiss reached her peak the same time as Jaune, hands coming to grasp his shoulders as she shook violently. Her thighs squeezed down upon Ruby’s head so hard that she almost made the girl lose consciousness. A wonder how Ruby managed to remain awake throughout the exchange at all. Weiss came hard upon Ruby’s tongue, the young girl happily liking up Weiss’ cum as she showered her with her juices.

Ruby would be the one to finish last, achieving her orgasm as she felt Jaune empty his load deep inside of her. While her screams remained muffled, her body convulsed, and her thighs shook as she took the full brunt of two orgasms from both ends.

The trio remained in this erotic formation for some moments, before Weiss was the first to remove herself and let Ruby breath. They all took a moment to catch their breath, all sharing a smile and a laugh as they looked upon one another. Weiss’ ponytail was a mess and various strands of white hair stuck to the front of her face. Ruby looked as if she was hit with a massive gust of wind and her face was redder than Weiss’. Jaune was ready to collapse as he was the sweatiest out of all of them, his heart nearly giving out as he sat there.

Jaune moved in between the girls and collapsed onto soft cushions below. Meanwhile, Weiss crawled over his form to Ruby and proceeded to put her face between Ruby’s legs. Jaune was astounded that anyone had energy to do much of anything. Yet he watched as Ruby questioned Weiss as to what she was doing and lose her train of thought as Weiss pushed her tongue inside of her. Weiss pushed her tongue into her with a mighty need, collecting every drop of Jaune’s cum she could, and Ruby could feel everything she was doing.

“H-Hey, wait! That’s not yours!” Ruby protested, but it was too late. Weiss pulled away, mouth full and a smile on her face. She swallowed it all before she spoke, “You had your fun already.” She mocked before moving to lay down next to Jaune, wrapping her arms around one of his own.

Ruby simply laughed at what happened and moved to lay down in the empty spot next Jaune. She too held onto his arm and let a hand trail along his chest.

“So, about his arrangement.” Weiss spoke up.

“What about it?” Ruby asked.

“I was hesitant at first, hearing you… sleeping around with Jaune and apparently Velvet. I wasn’t sure if I… was on board with something so open.” Weiss admitted.

“What about now?” Ruby asked.

“I think I could get used to this.” Weiss responded, looking up at Jaune and winking at him.

“Anything you want to add, Jaune?” Ruby asked.

“I…” Jaune gasped with exhaustion, finding it difficult to keep up with their conversation. “I fucking love this.”

The girls laughed and laid there with him until sleep claimed them both. Their night had been more of a success than they bargained for. Both girls knew that their newfound relationship was strange, but they loved it all the same. Only time would tell what would happen in the future, as neither of the three knew of the underlying feelings that had begun to be seeded within them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, Star here! Back with another entry and this time, delivered 'kinda' on time this go around. Woo. Happy Valentine's Day to all of you perverts and like minded individuals. Hope you are having a good day and I figured, why not deliver the first ever threesome scene into this little story of mine. Hope that you like it as I spent quite a lot of time making it the best it can be. So go ahead and leave any comments, pairing suggestions, your favorite ship, favorite color... or don't. Do as you please. With that being said, I shall take my leave as I don't want to bore you. 
> 
> Next chapter is already being cooked up, might be a little shorter as I kind of went overboard on this one. In any case, until next time! Have a wonderful day.


	12. Snow Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featured Pairing: Weiss x Velvet

It had been two days since that magical evening with Ruby and Jaune, it left Weiss with an unerasable smile that seemed to make most people uncomfortable. But the heiress did not care one bit, she was happy as can be. While she loved every moment of it, she was merely happy at having opened up a bit more and she owed it to both Ruby and Jaune. A couple of things ate at her mind, one being that moment that her heart felt it might explode upon staring up at Jaune and the other… a faunus. More specifically, Velvet. 

The mystery as to what she felt to Jaune would have to wait as she had something more important planned for the day. Classes came and went, soon enough finding herself spending most of the day plotting her ‘revenge’. She had Ruby tell her everything about what she did to Velvet and what to expect from the rabbit girl.

Weiss was not looking to start a fight, instead she simply wanted to get even with Ruby. If her girlfriend could sleep around like this, she should at least get to know those who she is spending time with. Who better else to start with than the meekest girl around? The heiress waited till nightfall, finding it best to catch Velvet when no one would bother them. With everyone focused on spending time in the city, she would no doubt find Velvet in the workshop.

Ruby had informed her of how Velvet spent a lot of time there, working away at whatever she wanted. It would be perfect for Weiss to catch her prey. Once the clock struck passed 8pm, she gathered her belongings from the table in the library and went on her way. She shot a text to Ruby to let her know she would be coming back later that evening. However, it was up to fate to see if the intel Ruby gave her was sound.

The walk across campus was a long one, though Weiss’ thoughts kept her company throughout. She imagined how she could approach the girl, as she knew that she would scare her regardless. Various options came forth, varying to her trying to take her right then and there or seduce the rabbit in a way she saw on her favorite shows. Nervousness began to overtake her; this would be the first time she’d actively seek out a partner for the night on her own. To top it all off, it was both an act of establishing herself as to not be trifled with.

It would take a while, but Weiss would soon come upon the same building Ruby came to many moons ago. After some wandering through the building, she finally arrived at her destination. One of many workshops that Beacon had to offer. Sure enough, there amongst the empty room was her target. 

Velvet hummed a merry tune as she tinkered away at her camera. Smiling stupidly and completely unaware of who was staring at her from behind. Had she turned around; she would certainly have shouted to the heavens with how Weiss remained motionless for a solid five minutes. In truth, Weiss was scared. What if it didn’t go to plan? What if she came off as a creep or a pervert? Though, considering the rumors floating around campus of what students get up to, being a pervert seemed normal around campus. Regardless, Weiss faced one last challenge. Deciding if this was a good idea, yet upon remembering how Ruby had a higher ‘score’ than her in terms of mates, she needed this to prove to Ruby and herself she wasn’t that closed off heiress anymore.

Collecting her thoughts and taking a deep breath, Weiss marched into the workshop towards the faunus girl. Velvet remained entirely unaware as the sound of Weiss’ boots tapped along the stone floor, her focus being far too entrenched into fixing up her camera. Even with such a focus, Velvet let her mind wander just a tad to many nights ago with Ruby. She had grown fond of the memory, tremendously so, something she’d often visit every late night when her team was fast asleep. Her and Ruby had not received a chance to meet up again, but she longed for the girl’s touch something fierce. In truth, while Velvet did not realize it yet, Ruby had managed to steal her heart. Until such a time comes when she realizes it, she would have plenty to worry about. For now, she remained oblivious to why she longed for Ruby so much.

Suddenly, her ear twitched and her hands ceased moving. She finally became aware of someone having entered the room, more specifically someone residing right behind her. Velvet grew concerned as to who would be standing behind her, even more so that they hadn’t said anything. Could it perhaps be a ghost or a disgruntled staff member? Velvet did not want to find out and her body refused to move. Against all odds, she grew scared and froze in place.

Weiss smirked, knowing she was caught but the fact Velvet was frozen in fear made it all the better. “There’s no need for alarm, Velvet.” Weiss said.

“No need for alarm? Who sneaks up on someone like this!?” Velvet thought to herself. “W-Wh… I-Is… something wrong?” Velvet said, slowly turning around to confirm that it was Weiss standing behind her.

“Ahh! Weiss!” she yelped, dropping her screwdriver on the floor. “I-I’m so sorry… I’m in your way… r-right?”

Weiss shook her head as she stepped closer to the faunus girl, causing Velvet to step back and hit her rear against the table. “No, you’re not in my way.” Weiss said, “But you’re actually guilty of something else.” She said.

Velvet began to tremble in fear, she could only come to one logical conclusion. It was because she was a faunus. Everyone knew the history of the Schnee Dust Company and rumors floated around that Weiss wasn’t all too keen on Faunus. So now, Velvet found herself imagining only the worst of the worst scenarios this would all play out.

“N-no, please don’t kill me. Please! I haven’t done anything to you. I’m just a faunus!” she panicked, getting on her knees and pleading for her life.

Shocked to see the girl in such a state, Weiss dropped her serious demeanor and knelt to pick Velvet back up. “Pull yourself together, Velvet!” she said coldly. Wiping off a tear that crawled down the faunus’ cheek.

“I’m not going to kill you just for being a faunus. Good gods, Velvet. Why would you think that?” the heiress asked her.

“I-I… I don’t know… I thought maybe you were like Cardin and the others… you know…”

“The ones who hate faunus.” 

“Yeah… I-I’m sorry, you must hate me now for saying that. I’m so sorry!”

“Velvet, calm down! Take a deep breath and just hear me out.”

“O-Okay.”

Weiss sighed; this was going to be more work than she anticipated. “I’m not like them. I know I can be… difficult. But I’ve been trying to improve.” She said softly.

“O-Oh… I’m sorry for bursting out like that… I-I was so scar-“ Velvet said before being interrupted.

“It’s okay… I’m not here to yell at you.” Weiss reassured her.

“D-Did you need something?” the faunus girl asked.

Weiss nodded, “I do actually. I heard from a certain someone, that you had some… memorable fun here. With my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? No, I would never do anything like…. OH!” Velvet’s eyes went wide, and her ears shot up straight. “R-Right… I-I di-did do that… B-B-But Ruby s-said she’d talk to y-you about it.” She slowly drifted back into a panicked state but simply earned a shaking from the other girl.

“Velvet! I’m simply teasing, I was going to mess with you more… but since you nearly broke down from me just being here… I can’t have my fun with you.” She said with a smirk.

Velvet sighed in relief, but she remained wary as to why Weiss would come to her for this. “Are… you… Do, you want me to stop seeing her?” Velvet asked, feeling her heart ache at the very thought of no longer seeing Ruby.

“No, we’ve talked about this whole ‘system’ we have a bit more recently. I simply wanted to see you.” Weiss said in a calm tone.

“T-that’s sweet… I think?” Velvet said.

Weiss giggled and took a hand to caress the faunus’ cheek. Velvet quickly turned red as she watched Weiss show her some much-needed affection. It had been too long since she last had been with Ruby and while Weiss was not her, it still felt incredible to be wanted. Velvet closed her eyes and moaned softly, leaning into Weiss’ touch before she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

“Ah, s-“ Velvet began to say.

“Say ‘sorry’ one more time and I’ll freeze your mouth shut.” Weiss threatened.

Velvet’s eyes went wide but she nodded in compliance. “It… felt nice.” She said.

“Good…” Weiss responded. “You and I should get a little more… acquainted.” She suggested.

“S-Sure… u-ugh… umm…. How, exactly?” Velvet asked, her eyes shifting from looking directly into Weiss’ or away from her. If the heiress kept up at this rate, she’d be sending the poor faunus into another breakdown and this time she wouldn’t be as easy to calm down.

Weiss, however, did not want to draw out her teasing any longer. Instead of answering Velvet’s question, she instead pulled her in close for a kiss. At first, Velvet froze up as she felt Weiss press her lips against her own. Eyes wide and her body tensed up, to be shown such affection from someone such as Weiss was enough for Velvet to question if she lived in a simulation or not.

The kiss went on for only a few seconds, yet to them both it felt much longer. Weiss did not attempt to push her tongue into Velvet’s, nor did Velvet dare to wrap her arms around the petite girl. Despite how much she wanted to, Velvet could not bring herself to do it in fear of perhaps causing Weiss to snap at her. Though why such a thought plagued her mind was beyond her, the Schnee Heiress was kissing her after all. Why would she snap at at least some small affection from the faunus girl?

Before Velvet could muster the courage to embrace the white-haired girl, Weiss pulled away and looked back at the nervous wreck that was Velvet. A smirk was plastered on Weiss’ face as she knew she had her right where she wanted. Velvet shivered from her nerves, her mouth opening but only various forms of stammering emerged from her.

“Something wrong, Velvet?” Weiss asked her, “Did you not like it?”

“N-No… I-I mean Y-Yes…. W-wait… I… Ugh.” Velvet lost her train of thought faster than Nora could engulf a stack of pancakes. Yet Weiss simply watched in amusement, trying her best to hold back a laugh or two. 

“I did like it, Weiss.” Velvet finally said after composing herself, “I really did. But… why did you kiss me?”

Weiss sighed, “Do I have to spell it out to you?” she muttered, only receiving Velvet’s confused stare as a response. “Maybe this will answer your question.” she said as she backed away from her.

Weiss’ confidence surged within her, something she was not quite known for when it came to matters such as this. On the battlefield she would have no problem doing what needed to be done to win. But when it came to things of the carnal nature, Weiss really wasn’t one to take lead. As such, Velvet was the perfect person for her to test out her newfound confidence. She had Jaune and Ruby to thank for that.

Velvet watched on as Weiss proceeded to give her an ‘answer’. Only instead, she did not expect to see Weiss reach behind her usual white outfit and latch onto something from behind. Weiss trailed her hand downward, unzipping her dress and allowing her to snake her arms free from their confines. She made sure to keep the show as tasteful for Velvet as she could, cupping the bust of her dress close to her chest before exposing more of her body to the faunus girl. Velvet felt her cheeks burn red and her lust go into overdrive. It was finally there that she realized what Weiss had meant and she felt foolish for being so oblivious to what Weiss was hinting at.

Weiss smiled at her before letting her dress fall from her body in one swift motion. It crumpled to the floor before being kicked away by the heiress. Her boots soon followed once she had the chance. Underneath she wore a simple strapless white bra and a matching colored pair of panties. She felt embarrassed that she didn’t dress up for the occasion, but that would have to wait for another time. Now it was Weiss’ turn for her cheeks to turn red. She wasn’t used to people gawking at her body, nor was she too comfortable showing off to anyone. Despite her antics with Jaune and Ruby, there were times she felt inadequate. Why would they like someone such as her? Yet she remembers those nights, how Jaune treated her so tenderly and the love Ruby showed to her. How they appreciated her features and most importantly, her. Yet even now, with the way Velvet’s mouth hung open and how her eyes stared back at Weiss’ body, she couldn’t get used to it. But she would be damned if she didn’t admit she got butterflies every time she saw people’s reactions.

“W-Wow…” Velvet uttered, unsure of where to look. Her gaze would shift from top to bottom. Looking at Weiss’ face, down to her slim legs, then upwards to her small breasts then down to her stomach. There was so much to look at, and it only made Velvet feel like more of a pervert than she believed herself to be.

“Does this a-” Weiss began to say before Velvet interrupted her.

“Yes! Y-Yes… It does.” she said.

“Good… now don’t just stand there. Strip down.” Weiss commanded.

Velvet nodded, moving away from the table behind her, she began to do as she was told. The frantic pace Velvet moved made her look desperate to proceed with the night, but who could blame her given how forward and commanding Weiss was being with her. At first, she struggled to get her pesky outfit off, it was a wonder to Weiss how what was essentially two pieces of armor and a skin tight suit could be so difficult for Velvet. Regardless, the faunus girl eventually succeeded in her orders. With the outer layer already crashing to the floor, her body suit was seemingly torn off by Velvet. Her undergarments were as simple as Weiss’, instead hers were black in color and she wore a standard strapped bra than a strapless. 

Now, Weiss was the one finding herself staring back. Only this time, Velvet wasn’t really one to take it well. She wanted to cover herself as she only ever had Ruby admiring her body. Now here she stood once again in the workshop, nearly naked and at risk of someone walking in. But that was all part of the fun and Velvet was eager to get to the next part.

“W-Weiss?” Velvet asked, watching as Weiss’ blue eyes scanned her form.

“Hmm?” Weiss hummed.

“Am… Am I… good enough for you?” Velvet asked.

“Shut up. Don’t ever say that.” Weiss said, much to Velvet’s shock. “You’re not below anyone, Vel. You’re extremely beautiful and…” Weiss spoke quietly as she closed the gap between them. “And I’m… glad to be doing this with you.” she said with a smile before she pulled Velvet in for another kiss.

Velvet accepted it in full, letting Weiss lean in and take full control. The fauns’ eyes closed and she moaned into the kiss. It felt different, more passionate, more intense, it’s what she craved. Weiss’ lips were soft, and she held a delectable scent upon her, Velvet couldn’t help but enjoy how close she was to her. Her nerves washed away, and she allowed herself to fully take Weiss into her arms. Her arms wrapped around Weiss’ shoulders, pulling her ever closer. Weiss pushed her against the table once more, her own hands coming around below and tightly gripping her small rear. Reminding the faunus girl that she was hers to indulge for the evening.

As Weiss pushed herself against Velvet, their breasts soon collided against one another. Velvet inadvertently giggled into Weiss’ lips, absolutely lost in bliss as to having the usually cold heiress so hungrily assaulting her own mouth. “What did I do to deserve this?” Velvet thought within the confines of her mind. She wasn’t regretting this encounter, far from it, but it was surely a situation she only ever dreamed of. The only complaint she would say that she had, was that both weren’t fully naked. Yet.

The kiss carried on and Weiss decided to explore the faunus girl’s body in advance. Her dainty, cold hands left the small plump rear Velvet carried. Soon snaking up along her back, making the poor girl shiver in delight before Weiss moved her hands to come around and gently rest upon Velvet’s chest. She cupped Velvet’s breasts gently, letting her fingers graze along the fabric the faunus girl wore. Little by little she squeezed down, producing cute and quiet moans from Velvet. 

It became increasingly hard for Velvet to focus, what with Weiss fondling her breasts and increasing her pace more and more. She was completely at Weiss’ mercy and she loved it immensely. Weiss could sense the enjoyment she was having, how Velvet’s body eased in and relaxed into Weiss’ touch. How she cooed and moaned into the heiress’ mouth. It all made Weiss ramp up her antic and much to Velvet’s surprise, she felt Weiss press further and push something between her legs.

By the softness of the sensation, Velvet could only surmise that Weiss had slipped a knee up against her. With her heart racing, Velvet awaited in anticipation before finally Weiss gave her what she desired so much. Weiss’ knee began to rub against Velvet’s covered womanhood. It wasn’t much of a mix up as Weiss wanted to do, but it was enough for Velvet to pull away from the kiss for a breather and let out a bombastic moan. Weiss smirked as she stared back at Velvet, it was evident that the faunus girl wanted to muffle herself but as Weiss kept rubbing herself against Velvet it only made the girl moan louder and louder. 

“Oh… Oh my…” Velvet uttered, staring happily back at Weiss. “K-Keep… doing that…. Mmm.” her eyes closed, and her head tilted backward before letting out a moan. Velvet wasn’t one to explore her sexual side too often, but this only made Weiss’ job much easier.

The white-haired girl proceeded to let one hand run down Velvet’s body. Feeling her smooth skin below her fingers before plunging her hand under Velvet’s panties. Much to Weiss’ surprise, Velvet did not suddenly react in shock or embarrassment but instead she pushed her hips closer to Weiss. 

“What an eager little bunny.” Weiss teased, all Velvet did was lower her head to gaze at Weiss and bite her lower lip. “Tell me how badly you want this.” Weiss ordered.

“I need it…” Velvet whispered, desperately trying push herself closer to Weiss’ hand. But the Schnee was much too clever and kept her at bay.

“I don’t think you really do.” Weiss threatened, beginning to pull her hand out from Velvet’s panties.

“N-No!” Velvet cried out, “Please… I want you.”

“That’s a good girl.” Weiss whispered, finally allowing Velvet to indulge in a little more pleasure.

Weiss moved her knee away, having gotten it slightly coated in Velvet’s arousal. Now, her slim fingers went below, and she pressed a thumb up against Velvet’s clit. This immediately caused Velvet to squirm in Weiss’ grasp. Her arms tightening their grip around Weiss as she let out a gasp, losing all the air in her lungs. This only inspired Weiss to move onward and rub harder against Velvet’s clit.

She went rough, much to contrast how Ruby was with Velvet. Weiss’ thumb pressed hard and rubbed rapidly against Velvet’s clit, while her slim fingers dove deep inside of Velvet’s slick walls. Using two fingers, Weiss slid them in as deep as she could go. This only made Velvet needier than before and begin to grind her hips upon Weiss’ hand. 

Velvet’s movements made it trickier for Weiss to do her handywork, but she kept at it as best she could. Each time Velvet would push her hips toward Weiss, the heiress made sure to push her fingers as deep as she could go. Every other time, she would try to spread apart her fingers to push apart Velvet’s walls and get a better feel. Whenever Velvet’s hips moved away from her, Weiss amped up her thumbs motions to rub in circular motions around Velvet’s clit.

They kept at this rhythm for a short while. Velvet’s hips moving on their own accord to get the most out of Weiss’ perfect hands and the heiress continuing her motions to bring the most out of the rabbit girl. Velvet’s moans escalated in volume and pitch, her head tilting back numerous times to bellow moan after moan. Weiss’ name left Velvet’s lips every so often, urging her to give her more.

Eventually, much to Velvet’s dismay, Weiss removed her hand from below and scanned her handiwork. Her two fingers were drenched in Velvet’s cream and the poor faunus was an insatiable mess. If she were one to lead the charge, Velvet would snatch Weiss’ hand and put it back down her panties. Instead, Velvet watched as Weiss licked her fingers clean before she moved on to remove her last pieces of clothing. Not wanting to be left out, Velvet did the same and after the two girls finished tossing away their garments, they looked at one another in passionate admiration.

Weiss finally got a glimpse at Velvet’s sizeable breasts. They were just as Ruby described, if not better than expected. As for Velvet, she couldn’t contain the blush on her cheeks as she saw Weiss flawless body. Her milky white skin featureless and her small breasts were just perfect. Without words being exchanged, Weiss closed the gap and enwrapped Velvet into one final kiss. This time it would only last just a couple seconds before Weiss began to kiss down Velvet’s body. Her hands trailed up above her head, feeling as much of Velvet as she could. Her lips passed Velvet’s breasts, electing to have her hands squeeze at them and caress them. Her digits sunk into the supple flesh, pulling out new noises from Velvet.

Weiss eventually reached her destination and without warning, she engulfed Velvet’s clit. Her mouth sucking upon Velvet’s womanhood, her tongue moving to strike at her already teased button. In combination with her hands cupping and squeezing Velvet’s breasts, the sounds that emanated from Velvet were a nonstop musical.

Velvet let her hands full upon Weiss’ head, her grip tightening against Weiss’ silky white hair and pulling the girl closer. Gasps, moans, and needy requests all escaped Velvet which only managed to bring out more from Weiss. Soon, Velvet’s eyes went wide, and she let out a vicious gasp, “Fuuuuck!” she suddenly shouted, her voice shaking and a smile appearing on her lips.

Weiss had slipped in her tongue while her hands went around Velvet’s rear and pulled her close. A curious finger prodded at the entrance at her backside, not wanting to alarm Velvet too much she elected to slip in a finger into her infertile hole. It was a brand-new sensation to the faunus girl, never having truly played with that side of her. Yet, Velvet instantly fell in love with the way Weiss pushed her tongue deep into her soaking womanhood and the finger that slowly pumped in and out of her backside.

“W-Weiss… I… oh my…” she sung upon her lips, feeling her body entirely shake from the pleasure. Her eyes found it difficult to stare down at Weiss and her thoughts came crashing as she let the white-haired girl do as she pleased.

The reaction Weiss got out of Velvet boosted her confidence and she intensified her actions. Her tongue was persistent, sliding along the sides of Velvet’s insides and getting a good feel for her mold. She left no spot of Velvet untouched, feeling every detail as much as she could and savoring Velvet’s surprisingly sweet taste. Over time she ramped it up, now curling her tongue in different directions and stretching out Velvet by just a tad. Each time would make Velvet twitch and moan in glee, the hands upon her head would tighten ever more. Meanwhile, Weiss would pump her pinky into Velvet’s rear with a slow pace. It was an incredibly tight fit, something Weiss had never experimented with, but it was something she wanted to do for some time. Every time she would push in, Velvet’s entire body trembled. Each time she pulled her finger out, needy moans escaped Velvet and she would move her ass back to try and get Weiss to come back in. It was all too much for Velvet to handle, Weiss only kept going harder and faster against the faunus girl’s body. Weiss’ tongue swirled and curled within Velvet’s aching core, touching her most sensitive spots and the finger inside of her only went deeper and faster to the point that the sound of Weiss ramming her hand against Velvet’s plump rear threatened to drown out Velvet’s own moans.

That is until finally, Velvet caved. It came as a surprise to them both when suddenly Velvet’s moans stopped, and her thighs shook with all their might. Weiss reacted quickly and drew out Velvet’s peak, her tongue soon tasting the delectable sensation of Velvet’s juices. She made quick work and lapped up everything she could gather, Velvet’s walls clamped down upon her tongue as she crashed wave after wave upon her.

“Ahhh, ahh! Fuck…. W-Weiss! My… G-God…. Ah!” Velvet rambled on as she came multiple times against Weiss’ face, her hands holding onto Weiss’ head for support. Then, her vision went white. Eyes rolling back in her head as the pleasure overtook her. Weiss pulled away, wiping her mouth clean and pulling her finger out from Velvet’s behind as she moved with grace to catch the girl before she fainted.

Luckily for them both, Velvet gathered her composure and her vision returned. Her chest heaved as she looked up at Weiss, who was now cradling her in her arms. Velvet laughed and reached up to cup Weiss’ cheek, “That… was, incredible.” Velvet breathed out; Weiss smiled down to her as she heard it.

“Better than Ruby?” Weiss asked with a smirk.

“I… I w-would say so.” Velvet admitted, feeling unsure of how to feel. With Weiss it was different, she enjoyed being taken like that and with Weiss’ more authoritative approach it only made the encounter much more enjoyable. Yet now, Velvet was left craving much more. “C-Can I….” she stuttered, unable to get the rest of her words out to Weiss, but the girl above knew already what she wanted to say.

“Can you stand on your own?” Weiss asked teasingly. Velvet nodded rapidly, desperately so. Weiss smiled back at her and proceeded to flip them both around. This time with her against the table. “Don’t hold back.” She whispered to Velvet, hoping onto the table and spreading out her legs. A hand went below and spread out her pink lips in an obvious invitation.

Velvet’s heart was ready to burst out of her chest at any second. Who knew that Weiss had such a side to her? To someone who walks around with such a proper attitude to be such a deviant floored her. But she wasn’t going to argue about it, Weiss was waiting for her to indulge in the heiress. And indulge she would.

Weiss eagerly watched as Velvet got on her knees before her, the shaky breaths that escaped her colliding against Weiss’ skin. Velvet was nervous but she had enough courage to push forward. As she closed the gap, Weiss pulled away her hand and rolled back her head as she felt Velvet finally plant her lips upon her womanhood.

Unlike Weiss, Velvet would immediately move to lick along Weiss’ folds. She repeatedly took her tongue and licked Weiss’ entrance until it was glistening under the work light. Velvet savored her sweet taste, her hands coming to plant against Weiss’ thighs and squeeze gently. She felt a hand come up behind her and hold onto her, prompting her eyes to dart up to look at Weiss. The heiress was gasping in pleasure as she looked down at Velvet.

“Come on now…” Weiss said in between moans. “Don’t be shy.”

As if on command, Velvet let her tongue slip passed Weiss’ tight folds, and that was an understatement. Her tongue struggled at first to push apart Weiss walls, the white-haired girl was much tighter than she expected but this was no big obstacle for Velvet. Weiss groaned and let out adorable high-pitched gasps the more Velvet would stretch her out, Weiss still had a lot to get used to when it came to sex but she loved every sensation.

Velvet pressed onward, moving a hand upward to grasp at Weiss perky breasts. She would pinch a nipple every time she curled her tongue upward and it only made Weiss moan louder for the faunus. “Yes! That… Mmmm. Yes!” Weiss was losing her train of thought and she inadvertently grabbed onto Velvet’s ears.

Velvet let out a surprised muffled gasp into Weiss’ womanhood, but she did not fight for her ears’ freedom. Instead, she rather liked it how Weiss would tug on them ever so slightly. However, this would prove to intensify as she felt Weiss’ grip become tighter as she kept licking her lover for the night.

She pushed her tongue deep; Weiss would let out a sharp cry and tighten her grip. Velvet would curl her tongue upward, feeling Weiss’ walls much like she had done to her prior, Weiss would then tug Velvet’s ears toward herself. Every motion Velvet would make would in turn cause Weiss to pull on her newfound reins.

“I… I’m almost… there.” Weiss alerted and this only caused Velvet to ramp up her pace. Her hand squeezed Weiss’ breasts repeatedly, switching between them whenever she could. Her tongue curled and dove within Weiss’ most sacred of places, bringing her high to an extreme peak. However, Weiss tugged on Velvet’s ears hard as she reached that very peak.

She pulled Velvet against her crotch, keeping Velvet there so that she could continue to lick her as she rode out her orgasm. Velvet winced and groaned in pain, but it felt surprisingly good to her. Seeing how Weiss reacted, how her body spasmed and how hard she was pulling on her ears to pull her ever closer was mind blowing.

Velvet dutifully cleaned Weiss out as orgasm calmed down, leaving the heiress as sweaty and giggling mess. Velvet looked up, seeing Weiss let go of her ears and finally free. She took a hand and rubbed one of her ears, a stinging pain emanating from them.

“Oh… Oh my… I’m sorry, Vel… I didn’t mean to…” Weiss said.

“That’s okay… I …. Really liked that.” She said, blushing like mad.

Weiss smirked as she sat up, “Well… I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” She said.

“I… I…” Velvet stuttered as she smiled back. “I can’t wait.”

Weiss mission was a success, while she wasn’t sure where this would go, she knew that exploring her more sexual side would lead to interesting events. However, she couldn’t still figure out her feelings after the high she felt from the night prior. Was she just chasing that high again or was something more at play? Despite this, she at least managed to grow closer to Velvet and show she wasn’t the Ice Queen that Velvet believed her to be. As for Velvet, she had quite the story to tell Coco once she saw her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, Star here! Bringing you yet another entry into this tale of mine. Went with something that you wouldn't see every day, hope you like it! I had a lot of fun with this one, Weiss has always been fun to write for. I hope you all have been keeping tabs on these minor plot threads. They'll all come around soon enough. What is smut without some kind of plot right? Anyways, have a wonderful day! Next one is in the works and it's gonna be a good one for sure. It includes two people we've seen already and held a rather... interesting... first impressions with each other.


End file.
